A Robots Soul
by Firehedgehog
Summary: (DigimonMegaman original cartoon) When Takato dies his grandfather saves him by changing him into Protoman, now years he meets Henry again and he has to fight for his freedom and humanity
1. Chapter 1 repost

Hey this is my first story that crosses over with Megaman, it's with Digimon. This Megaman is from the series with Rush, Roll, Dr. Wily and Protoman... I just had to write this after seeing the first thirteen episodes from the first Three Disk set.

Repost: Thanks Cyclon One for being the beta for this repost

A Robot's Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One: The Kidnapping

A visored face looked at the glorious sunrise. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Yet he did not feel joy in its warmth, after all why would a robot feel that.

Protoman let out a soft sigh, here in the privacy of some unnamed park he relaxed.

Unlike Dr. Wily's other robots he was different. He had emotions, and of all things he had a soul.

'Strange, I wonder what Megaman would think if he knew I thought like this' he thought, he let a smile come to his face... not his usual sarcastic and smug smile... a real smile.

To tell the truth, he didn't know how anyone would react to the true him. Of course Dr. Wily knew, after all; the insane scientist knew everything about Protoman's creation.

Not knowing why the red and gray armored robot lifted his helmet off, seconds later messy brown hair fluttered in a gentle wind. Startling crimson very human like eyes looked out from a heart shaped face; he looked around sixteen years old.

Sadly he looked at his orange metal hands, long ago before he was Protoman he had normal hands... he had been human.

'Why can't I let it go, my human body died after Grand... no Dr. Wily transferred me to this body. Everyone I knew thinks I died five years ago, Takato Matsuki is dead... I'm Protoman now' he thought closing his eyes, for comfort he touched his yellow scarf... the last thing he had from his human life.

He remembered those last days as a human so well; the bakery had exploded killing his parents and sending him-self to the hospital. He was dying; the most the hospital could do was make him as comfortable as possible. Then to his shock his reclusive grandfather came... Doctor Wily, he kidnapped him from the hospital and took him to his far away lab.

The next thing he knew he blacked out painfully, when he awoke next he was in this body his old one dead. He was forced to work for his once grandfather by programs inside him, he hated all this... he wanted to be free. He envied Mega of all people; if only Wily would drop over dead... then he would be free.

Suddenly he heard a beeping sound, with a sigh the robot slipped on his helmet and put on his usual mask of smugness and hate of humans... he didn't hate them for he had once been one. Reaching to his side he picked up his communicator, flipping it open the face of his creator came into view.

"What is it Doc?" he asked, he knew it was probably another mission. Do something stupid to take over the world or something, cause damage to the city, fight Megaman and so on.

"I have a mission for you, you will be heading into the city with Cutman and Gutsman," the wild haired scientist said, Protoman waited patiently for the mumbling scientist to finish.

"You will be kidnapping a human teenager and bring him to my lab, I'm sending you the data now," Wily said, seconds later information went across the screen. Protoman easily memorized it all, then came the picture of the teen... and Protoman froze.

'Henry' he thought with fear, for the picture was of an old friend... a tamer. A blue haired teen with green-gray eyes looked up at him, even after all these years he could recognize the tamer of Terriermon.

"Do you have all that?" Wily said, Protoman nodded.

"Got it, I'm on my way," he said and then Wily was gone, Protoman sighed and tugged on his scarf.

'This was something I never thought I'd have to do, I'll have to go to a place I never wanted to return to as Protoman... West Shinjuku' he thought, but knowing he couldn't disobey the order (he swore under his breath about obedience and loyalty programs) he started sprinting to the area the two other robots would meet him.

Dr Wily smiled sadly as he turned away from his computer, it was something he never let anyone see... after all it was a weakness. His eyes darkened in sadness, but he knew this must be done.

He knew all too well what Protoman was feeling... or should he say Takato, he had ripped his grandson's life apart when he had transferred his grandson's soul and memory into the body of a robot. But if he hadn't, he would have lost his last surviving family member.

When he heard about the problem he had almost completed Protoman, he had no way of saving his grandchild... then he had a way.

By transferring everything of the child into the metal robot weapon he had created, but he still had to put the obedience and loyalty programs in. Protoman would be part of his revenge against Doctor Light, because of that he had to control his grandchild completely.

He knew that if not for the programs Protoman would have been long gone; the robot hated this and wished for the fighting to stop. No one else but Proto and himself knew this of course, and after all this time he knew it was time.

Guilt had finally filled him and he knew that it was time to free Protoman from his prison, but he knew he couldn't make it easy. Proto had to break free himself; if he didn't that blasted Megaman would track him down still and destroy him.

He knew that by Kidnapping Takato's childhood friend Henry Protoman would be able to start to break free; it would probably go even faster if the blue haired teen somehow recognized Takato as Protoman.

"Let it begin, and it looks like I'll be looking for a new second in command soon," he said with a sigh, but he didn't mind... this way his grandson would be free.

Mind you he still thought robots should rule the world with all other humans as slaves, but when it came to family (even one stuck in a robot body) all bets were off.

Henry yawned; it seemed way too early to head to school. But since he was in high school he had to go, if he didn't go he might never graduate. With a slight stretch he ran his slim hands through his messy blue hair, it pretty much looked the same as it did when he was twelve.

He sighed as memories came to him; it was at that age he had lost his best friend to death... Takato.

He missed the gogglehead a lot; the crimson eyed boy had been the first Tamer he had met after he had become one and also his best friend.

He knew everyone missed Takato also, since his friend's death all of them had grown ever closer. None of them wanted to be alone; they had lost one of their members and didn't want it to happen again.

Sadly Takato never got a chance to see Guilmon again, a few months after his death Yamaki had opened a gate to the digital world and retrieved their partners... minus Guilmon who he couldn't find.

"Momentai, if you don't hurry you'll be late," an ever familiar voice said, Henry swore and began to run ignoring Terriermon's voice for him to wait up.

'I can't go down memory lane now, I have school to worry about' he thought, he also blushed remembering his date with Jeri was tonight.

He was worried about it though, especially since the attacks from the robots of Dr. Wily's were increasing and it was dangerous to go out.

If only he had known.

Shinjuku, no matter what it never seemed to change. The city looked the same as it had five years ago, mind you a little more technologically advanced but the same.

In the distance he could see the park Guilmon had stayed in, if he looked a little closer he could see Guilmon's shed.

'Strange, after I changed so much I expected the city to change also' he thought, he caught himself before he sighed sadly and mentally reminded himself to play the part of smug annoying bad robot.

"Our Target should be coming down the street any moment now," Cutman said, Protoman didn't answer... he usually didn't.

"There he is," Gutsman said," in his loud voice, Protoman sweatdropped and wondered why Wily hadn't given the huge idiot more intelligence chips.

"Let's do this then, and remember Wily wants the human unharmed," he reminded them, as it was he didn't want his once friend hurt either. With that he motioned the two robots to attack.

'Be careful Henry, I don't want your death to be on my conscious' he thought, with that thought he also leapt down from the building towards the blue haired human.

Henry knew there was something wrong, he knew it immediately when he heard two thumps behind him. Startled he spun around and gasped in shock.

Standing there were two figures he had seen only on the news, Dr. Wily's robots. He looked around for an escape and saw one, quickly he ran in that direction.

"Oomph," he said as he landed on his butt. The force of someone landing in front of him had caused him to fall backwards. With a groan he sat up, and then he paled... this wasn't good.

Standing in front of him he saw a robot he had seen plenty of times on the news, Protoman. The red colored robot stood calmly in front of him an ever present smirk on his face, and his plasma weapon ready to fire.

Henry opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, as it was he had no idea what to say anyway.

"Hello Henry Wong, Dr. Wily wants to meet you," Protoman said in a calm voice, Henry could only yelp as metal hands pulled him to his feet and tied his hands behind his back.

"Why?" he whispered feeling scared, of all things this wasn't something he expected. He now wished he had waited for Terriermon, with the rabbit digimon he would at least had a chance to fight against these metal monsters.

"Because Doctor Wily said so," Protoman smirked; it was at that moment the ground beside Protoman exploded.

Protoman wanted to sigh in relief; it was his good luck that his blue counterpart had arrived. Megaman looked ready to kick some bots butts to the moon, but since he was under orders to kidnap Henry that meant he had to fight back and no matter what get the human teen to base.

"Gutsman, Cutman take care of blue boy," he said with a sneer, it wasn't a real snare but the dimwits couldn't tell.

"My Pleasure," Cutman smirked, quickly the cut robot sent one of his weapons towards the blue robot.

"Nice try, now try Plasma power," Mega said, Protoman frowned slightly knowing that it would be easy for Henry to get hurt here... that meant he had to get the human to a safer area.

"See you later little brother," he called and he picked up Henry, quickly he ran down an ally where a very quick machine would fly him away (it would put Rush to shame at its speed).

To tell the truth he did think of Mega as a brother, both were Robots created from the same plans evolved different ways... but he couldn't tell Mega that he actually liked him.

"Help!" Henry called; Proto actually sighed that time... Mega must have heard that. He had to hurry to get out of here; if he didn't when Mega went after him Henry could be hurt... badly.

"Terrier Tornado," a voice called, he quickly jumped over the air attack and turned to see the attacker. He felt his eyes widen in shock, standing there was a digimon... something he had thought he would never see again.

"And who might you be?" he sneered at the creature; if he let it out that he knew what the creature was Terriermon might figure out who Protoman once had been.

"I'm Terriermon and that's my partner you're holding, if you know what's good for you I'd let him ago," the bunny-dog digimon demanded, Proto wished he could but his orders wouldn't let him.

"Too bad," he said, he then let a-low-level plasma bolt head to the digimon... he winced when it knocked the digmon out. He hated doing this, but thankfully he had no orders about the digimon... kidnapping Henry was bad enough.

"Sound like Mega is almost through with the other two, time to get out of here," he told his prisoner, Henry remained silent shocked at the sight of his partner being easily knocked out.

"And here we are," he said, in front of him was a hover bike (Looks a lot like the one Roll uses all the time), it was the fastest one in the world. Quickly he climbed onto it, activating it he zipped away leaving a surprised blue robot lost in his dust.

'Sorry Henry, I only wish I knew a way I could get free from these programs... then you can be free' he thought, soon in the distance he saw Dr. Wily's ship waiting to pick the two of them up.

Megaman sighed as Protoman and the kidnapped human vanished from sight, and since Rush had been damaged in the last fight he had no way of going after his counterpart.

'I'll have to find them quick, I have no idea of what Dr. Wily will do to the kid' he thought, it was then that he heard a moan behind him. Turning he found himself looking at an injured creature, the least he could do was get this creature healed by Dr. Light.

Gently he picked up the unconscious Terriermon, then after calling Rush they very slowly flew home (Rush was flying very slowly because he was damaged).

'Next time Protoman' he thought.

TBC 

Well... what did you, think? It's a twisted storyline and people will be OOC, I have lots of plans for this story. Please give good reviews, flames will be used to keep warm... it's freezing where I live.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two; by the way the second DVD set for Megaman will be coming out soon... I can't wait to get it. (FH swoons happily at seeing more megaman episodes, megaman is one of my obsessions)

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Awakenings

      Henry groaned. It had been a few minutes after Protoman had used that hover bike that he had passed out.

      Unknown to anyone (minus a select few) he was terrified of heights, if he had his way his parents apartment would be quite a few floors lower.

      Opening his eyes he realized he was no longer in the air, looking around he found himself in a small sparsely furnished room. White washed walls, a small bed that he found comfy enough and a small dresser and a small door that he could see led to a small private bathroom.

      He noticed right away that there were no windows, looked like Dr. Wily was making sure he had no chance of escape.

      "Just my luck," he grumbled, with a sigh he sat up. He sat there in silence wondering what he should do, he knew that the martial arts he knew wouldn't do any good against robots... kind of unfair in his opinion.

      Time seemed to tick by the blue haired tamer, as it did he worried about his partner who Protoman had blasted and his parents when they heard what had happened.

      'If Rika was here she would be yelling up a storm, probably Renamon would get her out of here in a snap' he sighed and rubbed his temples, he was getting nowhere.

      "Damn," he swore, he lay back on the bed and looked at the tiledceiling... and remembered the last time he had seen Takato before the explosion at the bakery.

~

      Henry smiled, it was a beautiful day and he was hanging with Takato. It was rare that they could get together now, since De-reaper all the tamers had been too busy to get together much.

      "So, how do you feel about Jeri?" Takato suddenly asked, startled the half-Chinese boy looked at the crimson-eyed boy.

      "What do you mean?" he asked blushing deeply, seeing this Takato grinned evilly.

      "Aw, does Henry have a little crush on Jeri," he teased, if possible Henry went an even darker shade of red.

      "Takato!" he yelled embarrassed, with that he chased after a laughing gogglehead.

      In what seemed like hours later (try forty minutes later) the two boys fell exhausted to the ground. By now Henry was grinning and laughing along with his friend.

      "You have to lighten up Henry, being so serious is boring and Jeri likes having fun," Takato said with a smile, Henry nodded knowing that Takato was close to Jeri.

      The two were childhood friends, he knew Takato had once had a crush on Jeri... but it hadn't worked out and they had reverted back to friends.

      "I'll remember that," he said, Takato smile grew.

      "Do that," Takato said cheerfully, both laughed again.

      "By the way, I have something for you," henry said, Takato blinked in surprise and looked at him.

      "Really, what for?" he asked. Henry smiled.

      "Well next week is your birthday... but you know my family is going to visit relatives all next week. So I thought I'd give it to you now, I really hope you like it," he said, with that he pulled a small wrapped object from the hidden inside pocket of his jacket.

      "Wow, thank," Takato said happily, he took the package and tore it apart.

      Henry watched with a bit of worry, he didn't know how Takato would like it... as it was henry always made his presents for people and this was no exception.

      "Its beautiful," Takato said in awe, in his hands rested a long silk scarf yellow in color... Henry also knew it was soft to touch also.

      "Thanks, I made it myself," he said, Takato looked at him wide eyed.

      "That's amazing... how you did it I don't want to know. The work you must have put into it, I'll treasure it always," Takato said his eyes brimming in happiness, he then put the scarf on and henry had to admit it fit Takato.

      "I'm glad you like it," Henry said, then to his surprise Takato hugged him.

      "You're the best friend in the world," Takato said happily, Henry grinned.

      "Thanks, I think Rika will like it also," he teased, Takato blushed redder then he had earlier.

      "Henry," he said with a sigh, Henry grinned knowing of the big crush Takato had on Rika.

      "Sorry, it was just a bit of revenge," he said.

      "Takato rolled his eyes, he then looked at his watch.

      "Wow... look at the time, I have to head home because my parents want me to help at the bakery tonight," Takato said, Henry nodded.

      "See you tomorrow," Henry said, then Takato turned and ran his yellow scarf fluttering behind him.

      That was the last sight Henry ever saw of the crimson-eyed boy.

~

      Henry woke with a start, sitting up he realized that he had fallen asleep. Sadly there was no way for him to tell how much time had passed, right about now he wished he had remembered to wear his watch today.

      "There's nothing to do but wait now," he said with a sigh, he was about to lay back down when the door opened with a swish. Startled the seventeen-year-old boy turned, standing there was someone he recognized from the TV with dread... DR. Wily.

      "Well, well... looks like the little Tamer is awake," Wily said, at these words Henry shivered... he had a bad feeling about this.

***

      In a home like laboratory a creature that looked like some kind of Rabbit-dog moaned. Its name was Terriermon and was at the rookie level. Mind you, he wasn't the strongest of the Tamers digimon, but he knew he was near.

      It had been a shock to be defeated by the robot so easily, it had felt like he was going against a much higher level digimon.

      As he awoke the first thing he noticed was the pain, it felt as if a mega digimon had used him as a tennis ball.

      "Professor, the creature is waking up," a female voice suddenly called; Terriermon moaned for the voice made his head hurt even more, pain-killers please.

      "Thank you Roll," a soft male voice said, the tone and the way this new person spoke reminded him of Henry's grandfather.

      Slowly he opened his eyes, at first it was all very blurry but after a lot of blinking he could see clearly.

      "Where am I?" he asked in a pained voice, at first his speaking startled them but they quickly went back to normal.

      "This is my lab," the owner of the second voice said, standing there was a man with short curly white hair and a short curly white beard.

      "Hey, your Doctor Light... I saw you on TV," he said with surprise, this guy was the creator of Megaman of all people.

      Speaking of Megaman he saw a blue armored figure enter the room, he was struck suddenly by the humanoid robots blue eyes... there was just something in them that reminded him of the long departed Takato.

      "Why yes I am, this is Roll and the robot behind me is megaman who brought you here," DR. Light told him, Terriermon nodded.

      "I'm Terriermon, now where's Henry?" he demanded, at that question Megaman walked up to him a sad look on his human like face.

      "He was kidnapped by Protoman and DR. Wily, I wasn't fast enough to save him," Mega said, at those words the hurt digimon felt as if the world was ripped away from him.

      "Henry," he whispered sadly, he then promised himself that even if it caused his own deletion he would save his partner.

      "You're a digimon, am I correct... and Henry was your partner?" DR. Light asked curious, seeing no reason not to answer the white haired scientist's questions he nodded.

      "Yeah," he said quietly, DR. Light frowned.

      "Do you have any idea of why Wily would want your partner?" Light asked, Terriermon searched his brain for anything but had to admit defeat.

      "I can't think of anything," he said in a depressed voice, Light squeezed his shoulder to comfort him feeling his inner pain.

      "How about we talk more after you rest Terriermon, while you sleep I'll try to dig up some information," Light said, Terriermon nodded feeling his eyelids already falling.

      "Good idea Doc," he said with a yawn, then he fell asleep dreaming of his Tamer.

***

      Protoman was regenerating, at night when he didn't have any missions or duties he would go into a sleep mode. Then he would be re-energized slowly and by morning he would be at a great level of energy, usually he just got energy from the devices Wily gave him to use to recharge.

      But there was just something about his sleep mode he enjoyed, it was the last thing he had even near normal or human... and what more he dreamed.

      He knew the other robots created by Wily didn't dream, he had a true soul and they did not. He had a great feeling that Mega had a soul of his own, somehow the blue robot had gotten one... and a feeling that Mega also dreamed.

      And at the moment, he was dreaming of that day.

~

      A small brown haired boy of the age of twelve sighed, sometimes working in the bakery was just so boring. Crimson eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the time, he had quite a few hours till his parents would le him go.

      'Just great' he thought; this was so boring. With a twist of his hand he tightened his new scarf, even though he shouldn't he was wearing the yellow scarf in the kitchen.

      "Takato," he heard his mother said; the Tamer blushed realizing that he 

had been daydreaming.

      "Yeah mom," he said, he tried not to sound guilty... he didn't succeed.

      "Work, now," she said, he sighed and returned to kneading some bread for his father.

      'Parents' he thought with a wry grin, he shook his head.

      He didn't know what he would do without his parents; they were all the family he had. Well... that wasn't totally true; he still had another living relative. His grandfather, someone he had met at a very young age... someone his mother hadn't spoken to in years.

      Every two months he would receive a letter from his grandfather, he knew from them that his grandfather DR. Wily was the assistant to a famous scientist DR. Light. Yet... strangely there had been no note in the last three months, he hoped his grandfather was okay.

      Suddenly a scream filled the air. Startled Takato spun around, his crimson eyes widened in terror.

      "Dad," he cried, terror played across his father's face as fire flared from a now open window. Then his mother rushed into the room and pulled his father to the floor, she tried in vain to put out the fire.

      "Mom, the oven," he called, because of his flaming father (Bad mental image) he couldn't get near it with the fire extinguisher.

      "Takato, get out of the bakery fast," his mother called, Takato turned and ran. His whole body trembled in terror, he didn't know why but this whole situation screamed disaster.

      The next thing the goggled boy knew he was flying across the room, and definitely not under his own power. Takato screamed as bits of metal flayed his back; pain flared through his body as if millions of pokers were stabbing into him.

      The flaming oven had exploded finally sending scapenol everywhere; he hit a wall with a loud painful thump. Slowly Takato got up his body screaming at every moment, he began to cry seeing the blackened bodies of his parents... they were definitely dead.

      "No," he cried, the scarf that Henry had giving him fluttered around him untouched by the destruction.

      Then another explosion sounded, the fire from the stove had spread to other things.

      Takato screamed as the explosion hit him, then at last darkness claimed him from the pain.

~

      Protoman awoke with a gasp, with a groan the armored red and gray robot sat up. With no one to see him time of weakness he hugged his shaking body, even after all this time the memory of that day terrorized him... he had lost so much.

      'My family... my life, my humanity' he thought sadly, he tugged on his scarf for comfort... his last link to his lost humanity.

      "Why, why did I have to wake up to this nightmare," he whispered sadly, he turned slightly and he could see the helmet he wore most of the time... a mask that he would probably wear till the day Megaman would probably destroy him.

      "One day, one day I will wake up from this nightmare," he whispered, he then lay down again going back into his sleep mode knowing that he had quite a few hours to go before he was fully charged.

TBC

Well that was the second chapter, I should begin the third chapter sooner or later. Probably soon, after all I'm picking up the second DVD set for the megaman series today.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa everyone, here is the next chapter to this series. If you want to know I wrote the first three chapters before even putting the first up.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Unexpected Surprise

      Henry was led through halls lined with metal, in his opinion the mad scientist needed a new decorator. If Kazu had been there: the other Tamer would have been saying wise cracks. He sighed at the thought of his friends.

      Finally they came to a large door with a Large W imprinted on it, his eyebrows rose slightly when they opened with a just a touch.

      "Woah," he said in surprise, he found himself now in the most advanced lab he had ever seen. He had seen plenty since De-reaper, Yamaki and the monster makers had brought the Tamers that could Bio-merge to labs.

      They had checked to make sure there had been no side effects, other then stronger bonds with their partners there were none.

      "Welcome Henry Wong, to my Domain," Wily said, Henry blinked and hoped that whatever would happen to him it wouldn't hurt.

***

      Protoman yawned and blinked his eyes sleepily; he sleepily wondered why DR. Wily had given him the ability to yawn as he got up. Another mystery of the universe in his opinion, stretching he sat up.

      Still not quite up he walked across the room to his dresser, on it rested his helmet and above it a-small silver mirror. Looking at it he frowned, his brown hair was a mess.

      He knew that no one could see his hair when he wore his helmet, but his time as Takato and his mother saying brush his hair stayed with him to this day.

      "Stupid hair," he grumbled, he glared at his reflection with red eyes. He then sighed knowing the truth, the hair was fake; he was fake, he could look human but he was a robot with circuits, metal wires and a whole bunch of other things.

      He shook his head pushing those depressing thoughts away; then humming he started brushing his brown hair into a semblance or order... but like his time as Takato it was still messy.

      'Better see what Wily has planned for today' Protoman thought slipping his helmet on; he felt a click and knew that it was safely on.

      'I also have to find out what he has planned for Henry' he thought frowning, as he adjusted his scarf around his neck he managed to put his facial expression to its usual mode.

      "And now onto my usual boring day," he muttered, if he was lucky he would get a chance to slip out to his favorite private spot.

***

      Dr. light clicked away at his computer a frown on his usually happy face, he had found out many things about Henry Wong... but there was something he hadn't expected.

      He had a link to Dr. Wily, but not one he had expected.

      Takato Matsuki, mother Mie Matsuki, who's father was no other then DR. Wily. That was the connection, but the boy and his mother had died years ago, so what would the mad scientist want with Henry.

      'This can't be good, Megaman has to get Henry out of there as soon as he can' Dr. Light thought frowning, he sighed as he looked over the picture of Takato... a child who would never get the chance to grow up.

      "Such a sad, sad fate to die so young," he said softly, sometimes reality could be so cruel... it also gave the date of death. About the same time Dr. Wily went nuts on trying to take over the world.

      'Funny, it was soon after that Protoman showed up' he thought, he then shrugged at that thought. He then turned off the computer; he had to ask Terriermon if he had known anything about this.

***

      Protoman hummed silently to himself as he walked trough the halls, he often did this since the other robots were usually being repaired... like they were at the moment.

      It was in his opinion that the other robots spent most of their time being repaired, maybe that was one of the reasons they were so stupid.

      'Nah, they were created stupid' he thought with a smirk, it was at that moment he entered Dr. Wily's main lab.

      He flinched, thankfully his reaction, was hidden by his helmet. The reason of this reaction, standing there was Henry and his grandfather.

      "Yo Doc, anything you need me to do today," he sneered, he watched as his grandfathers eyes darkened slightly... he knew he got the old man angry for he did it on purpose.

      "I want you to guard the prisoner here while I finish another project," his creator said, Protoman blinked.

      'What the hell, why did we kidnap Henry if I was just going to guard him' Protoman thought a bit angry.

      "Whatever," he said in a voice that said he didn't care, in fact he did care... he wanted Henry to a safe place fast.

      "Good, I'll be gone for three hours," Wily said, and then he left the room leaving Henry looking at the red and gray robot unhappily.

      'Great, just great. This just isn't my day' he thought, he only hoped nothing else would happen this day.

***

      'This is fun' Henry thought, since Protoman had come he had done nothing but sit at a desk with nothing on it. He was sure the robot was enjoying giving him the silent treatment, and the robots unemotional face was giving away nothing.

      'Do something please, we've said nothing for the last hour' he thought, he was contemplating even banging his head on the desk just for something to do. But he quickly decided to ignore that idea, after all it would hurt.

      "Any chance there are computer games on the computers?" the asked Protoman hopefully, to his surprise Protoman turned and looked in his direction.

      "Theirs a gameboy advance SP in the desk and a couple games also," Protoman said calmly, Henry blinked... he hadn't expected an answer at all.

      Quickly he opened the desk and sighed in relief, there were good games here... but he did wonder who played them.

      "Thanks," he said politely.

      "..." Protoman said; it might have been Henry's imagination but he could of sworn Protoman's mouth twitched into a small smile briefly.

      Soon he was totally engulfed into the game, it was that or boredom or worse... wondering why Wily needed him.

***

      "No, you'll get hit if you go there," a voice said, Henry quickly moved in the game avoiding a trap.

      "Theirs a hidden door right there," the voice said a little while later, Henry nodded and moved accordingly.

      Henry was so engulfed in the game that he hadn't realized certain things. One, Protoman had moved till he stood right behind him, and two... Protoman was the one giving him all the great tips.

      "Damn..." Henry said as he died suddenly, with a sigh he turned off the game and looked up briefly.

      He quickly sweatdropped, standing there hovering with a small frown was Protoman.

      "Err..." he said, Protoman seemed to realize Henry had seen him for he returned to his normal behavior.

      It was then that something came to the tamers attention, it was something that Protoman had always worn even on the news... but he had never gotten a good look at it.

      A yellow scarf...

      One he knew all too well...

      The scarf he had made and given to Takato on that fateful day...

      "Where did you get that scarf?" he asked in a soft voice, he truly hoped Protoman hadn't stolen it.

      "Ebay," Protoman said, Henry knew an evasion when he saw one... he had seen it too many times with Suzy.

      "Nice try but it won't work Protoman, where did you get that scarf. I made it for a dear friend years ago and he died the same day he got it, where did you get it!" Henry said coldly, to his surprise a small smile came to Protomans face.

      "I didn't steal it if that's what your asking," Protoman said simply, Henry continued to glare.

      "Then how did you get it," Henry said.

      "Because its mine," Protoman said in a very soft voice, it was at that moment Henry felt something... he knew this person... he had known this person very well years ago.

      "Takato," he whispered hopefully, Protoman smiled softly.

      "Never could fool you for long," the robot whispered, he then reached off and pulled off his helmet with a click.

      Crimson eyes and messy brown hair was revealed, Henry found himself looking into a very familiar face.

      And anger came over him.

      "You idiot, why didn't you tell us you were alive," he cried, Protoman looked away his eyes distant.

      "Because I did die," he whispered sadly, this took Henry back.

      "Wha... what do you mean," he asked startled, to his surprise Protoman took his hand and placed it over where the heart would be... no heartbeat met his hand.

      "I died yes, but DR. Wily transferred me into this body just before my real body died Henry. I wanted to tell you but he programmed me not to let my past slip out, mind you if someone found out I could tell... a loophole of sorts," Protoman said softly.

      "But why are you doing all these horrible things?" he asked softly, a terrible grief came over the rd eyed robots face.

      "Because I'm programmed to obey Dr. Wily, and I can't break the program myself... I just wish I could leave. You don't know how much I wished this would end, I never wanted to be brought back to hurt people," Protoman whispered, another thought came to henry.

      "Takato... I can call you Takato right?" he asked, Protoman looked thoughtful.

      "I guess when no one is about, but the rest of the time it would be best to call me Protoman," Protoman said, Henry nodded knowing t was best not to confuse things like calling Protoman Takato in front of others.

      "Why did he save you, it doesn't seem to be in Wily's way of doing things?" he asked, a terrible grief fell over Takato.

      "Dr. Wily is my grandfather," Takato said, Henry blinked.

      "Oh..." he said, bow this was even weirder.

***

      In another laboratory in his fortress, Dr. Wily watched the interaction between robot and human through cameras. A small smile made it to his face.

      "So it has begun," he whispered; a few tears actually trickled down his wrinkled old face.

      "Soon my grandson will be freed, and he can be happy again," he whispered, gently he whipped away his tears.

      Serious now he turned to a design on his computer, it was a device that would allow Protoman to switch between his normal armored look and looking completely human.

      This would be his final gift to his grandson, this way he would be able to fit in with the human population. This design would also give Protoman the ability to eat and convert food and drinks into energy to support himself, this way he didn't have to keep using sleep mode to regain his energy.

      "Phase one complete, phase two has begun... now what should I call this phase," Wily said thoughtfully.

      "Ah yes, Program hack," he said with a slight smirk.

      This was one of the reasons he had chosen his grandson friend Henry; the blue haired boy was a great hacker.

      "Let it begin," he whispered, but he hoped Megaman wouldn't be too disappointed that Protoman wouldn't be around to fight him anymore.

TBC

FH: Tah duh, chapter three is here and four has been started. Writing this fic has been hard, especially since I'm working in a very weird series.

R.Calumon: Anyway se you around, hope you like this series and the future chapters. By the way, Takato will not become human again... remember this series is called 'A Robots Soul'.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I can't believe all the good reviews I got. Also I apologize for accidentally posting this in the book crossover section last time. Anyway, I love all my fans who have read my stories... on with the fic.

Rukato always!!!

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: Metal Evolution

Henry sighed; it had been hours since his captivity in the lab. He was once again in the small room, looking at his watch he sighed.

"Lunchtime," he sighed, his stomach rumbled in hunger.

He made a slight face, from what he knew of DR. Wily who didn't like other humans much. He probably wouldn't be fed anytime soon.

As he sat there his thoughts went to Protoman; the red and gray robot wasn't much a mystery now. Many people didn't know much about Megamans rival other then he was created by Wily, yet now he knew more then anyone else in the world about Protoman... minus Wily.

Five years ago Takato had died, and in the way his friend had been reborn.

Reborn as Protoman rival to Megaman.

It had been a shock; to find out his childhood friend still lived, well in a way he did. His only clue had been a yellow scarf he had given to Takato years ago, and that was all he needed once he got to chance to talk to the robot.

In his mind he compared Takato's human face and the one he wore now, he still looked the same yet older. His friend looked the age he would have been if he had lived; yet no one saw it thanks to the fact Protoman always wore his helmet.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, startled he looked up.

Standing there at the door casually was Protoman, a tray of food in his arms.

"Dinner, is served," the robot said dramatically, Henry sweatdropped... his neo robot friend was a little weird. But that was to be expected, who wouldn't after being transferred into the body of a robot.

"Actually, its lunch time," he pointed out, Protoman smirked and closed the door behind him.

Henry guessed there was probably some system in the door that let Protoman open it from either side without a key.

"Ruin my fun why don't you," Protoman said with a sniff, he placed the tray on the small table in the room.

"Thanks, you going to stay?" Henry asked, Protoman shrugged and sat on the bed. Surprisingly he didn't cause the bed to groan from all the metal he was made off, apparently the robotic body was lighter then it seemed.

As he watched Protoman pulled off his helmet, soon messy brown hair and startling crimson eyes were revealed.

"How you doing?" Protoman asked, Henry sighed as he started eating.

"Okay I guess, do you know why Wily wanted me?" he asked between bites, the robot frowned.

"I have no idea Henry, as it is he's being weirder then usual... most of his free time he'd been locked up in one of his labs," Protoman said, Henry sighed.

"Damn, by the way... do you know what happened to Terriermon after the fight. I know you didn't want to hurt him, but I'm worried about him?" Henry asked; Protoman actually smiled.

"Megaman took him home to get him patched up, by now he's probably running them up the walls driving them crazy with his lame jokes," Protoman said, Henry laughed.

"That's him alright," he laughed, Protoman smirked.

"It's good to see you smile, by the way... Wily says he has something planned for both of us this afternoon. Once your done eating I'm suppose to take you to the lab he holed up in earlier," Protoman said; Henry felt a cold lump form in his stomach.

"Do you know what he has planned" Henry asked, he felt fear prickle against his spine.

"None, I just wish I had a clue," Protoman said.

"I'm sure it'll be okay Takato," Henry said softly, Protoman sighed.

"I really hope so," the robot whispered, a few minutes later Henry finished his lunch.

Soon the two of them were heading down the metal hallways, Henry looked around nervously... he really hoped he wouldn't run into other robots then his friend.

He looked sideways as Protoman, with his helmet hiding most of his face and with that nasty smirk (which he now knew was fake) the robot beside him seemed totally different then the person he had just been talking to.

***

Protoman looked about the lab with interest, it had been weeks since anyone but Dr. Wily had been allowed in there.

In the center of the room was a slim metal table, he felt a small chill go through him when he saw that. He had nightmares about it; it was the table he had woken up on for the first Time as Protoman. The beginning; of his nightmare.

He noticed that there were tools on a smaller table; also a small device of some type.

Whatever it was he didn't recognize it.

"We're here as ordered sir," he said, he said it politely but he knew his grandfather could hear the continual anger in it. That anger has kept him from going insane; anger at a grandfather who'd enslave his only grandchild.

"Good, lay in the table Protoman," Wily ordered; Protoman did as ordered hiding his fear, after all he was forced too by his programs.

Soon he lay there on the cold surface, but because he was made of metal and other substances he couldn't feel its coldness.

"Put yourself into shutdown mode, you'll be down for at least three hours," Wily ordered, Protoman hid his fear. If he was shut down who would protect Henry, but he couldn't stop the programming from forcing him to comply.

"Sure Doc," he said, he initiated shutdown procedures... and fell into the nothingness that overcame him in this mode.

***

Henry wanted to cry, Protoman was shutdown and any protection he had against this madman was gone.

"Sir, what is going on... why are you doing this?" he asked confused, to his surprise Wily gave a very sad and grief filled laughed.

"Fixing a mistake I made long ago boy, by now you know who Protoman really is... even in this body," Wily said, Henry nodded. As he watched the old man took Protoman's helmet off, with a surprisingly sad expression he ran a hand across the heart shaped face.

"Why did you do this to him Dr. Wily, he never wanted to be a robot," Henry whispered, Wily gave a self-hatred laugh.

"I had lost all my family over the years boy, my daughter married and hated me because I couldn't save her mother from an incurable illness. Then word came to me when I had almost finished Protoman; all I had to do was program his personality in. My daughter was dead along with her husband, my only grandchild was millimeters from death," Wily said, Henry frowned hearing this from the mad man... he had never heard so much self loathing and sadness in his life.

"With my research I could save him, I kidnapped him from the hospital and in his remaining time transferred, mind, soul and memories to this body. But I still needed to destroy DR. Light, get my revenge on everyone... I made him my slave. Takato hated all the violence he had to do and hid it behind sarcastic remarks and his helmet, he actually rather likes megaman like the sibling he never had," Wily said, this all came to a surprise to Henry.

"That's all nice and all, but what does this all have to do with capturing me and whatever your about to do?" he asked, Wily smirked.

"I need you to help my grandchild, help him break into freedom and to regain some of the humanity he lost. He can never be human again, but I can at least make him look human some of the time," Wily said.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"I have a device I can install to update Protoman, he can look as human as anyone. He could eat, sleep drink and convert that to energy to run him. I have to actually hack into his systems to update him, it's pretty hard to get past the protections his systems have. While I do that, you'll be placing this device inside him under my instructions," Wily said holding up a small device, Henry frowned but nodded.

"All this because you feel guilty, why didn't you choose someone else to break him free and help you?" Henry asked confused, Wily smirked.

"You were his closest friend when he was twelve and he trusted you the most, also your good with computers... which his other friends aren't. Now do you want to begin or not," Wily said dryly, Henry nodded.

"I guess," Henry said.

"Good, and by the way you cannot tell Protoman the reason you are here is to help free him" Wily said, Henry wanted to be surprised but found he really wasn't.

"Why now?" he asked simply.

"Because, DR. Light and Megaman would think it was a trap of some type if they found out I set him free. Also Takato wouldn't believe it either, this way he will be free and everyone will think I had no part in freeing him," Wily explained.

"Now lets begin," the gray haired scientist said.

*** 

The clicking of fingers on a keyboard was the only sound Henry could hear over the beating of his heart; it almost seemed to be laughing at him. In front of him lay the robotic body of his friend, a friend he hoped he could help.

With a nod from Wily he pressed a certain area on Protoman's armor, with a hiss of releasing air it opened.

He blinked in surprise at the advanced circuitry inside; he had never seen such an amazing sight before... this had to be the most advanced robot in the world. Bu he couldn't be too sure of that, there was still Megaman to consider.

Following Wilys instructions more e located a small area covered up, to his surprise Takato's Hazard symbol was on it... like the one that was on Guilmon's chest wherever the rookie digimon was.

Quickly he used a strange device and scanned it along one edge, he watched with interest as the compartment slid open.

What he saw he hadn't expected, after all what could one expect.

A D-Arc, Takato's D-arc was inside there connected to quite a few wires... he had a sneaking suspicion that the D-Arc had been one of the reason Takato had been able to transfer from his real body to this robotic one.

"Connect it to the gold and silver wires, it will then fit under a slot under his D-Ark," Wily said, Henry nodded.

He sweated as he did this; this was hard to do because he could damage other circuitry if he wasn't careful.

He bit his lip nervously as each wire connected, once he slid it into the slot he breathed a sigh of relief as it clicked safely into place.

"What now?" he asked, Wily looked up briefly from the computer he worked at. He was still hacking Takato's systems; without him hacking they wouldn't have been able to do this incredible upgrade.

"Close the hatch and seal it wit the device you opened it with," Wily said, sweating still Henry did as he was told and watched in relief as the hatch closed hiding the D-ark and the strange device from sight.

"Next?" he asked; Wily smirked and turned off the computer.

"Close his armor up, we'll boot him up and try the upgrade," Wily said, Henry nodded. Quickly he closed it, soon it looked as if no hatch had been open on the armor moment before.

"Now for the final test," Wily said, with that he pressed certain areas on Protoman's temples.

"..." The robot in question said, crimson eyes opened and blinked.

"What the hell was that all about?" Protoman said, Wily then smirked.

Protoman quickly got up, Henry noticed that his robotic friend looked quite confused... probably whatever programs the device had installed into him.

"Protoman, access your new 'Civilian program' and activate it," Wily ordered, Protomn looked at the man strangely for a moment then did so.

Henry gasped as something suddenly began to happen, as he watched silver light gently covered the armor... even the helmet that was on a table a few feet away.

Then as suddenly as the glow began it was gone, and so was the armor and helmet.

Standing there was a very human looking Protoman, he still stood the same height but now he was slim, his hands weren't metal looking, and he wore normal clothing. The only thing that hadn't vanished that he had been wearing was his scarf; at least that was the same.

Protoman/Takato was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt with a whit hazard symbol on it; he wore tight form fitting black jeans and simple white sneakers. The final touch was black fingerless gloves; all of this Protoman looked on with awe.

"Wha..." Protoman said shocked, Henry smiled... looked like Protoman would have girls chasing him when he took to the streets now. That is, if Rika didn't find out first.

He knew Rika had taken Takato's death the most, he wondered how long it would take her to find out the once gogglehead was back.

TBC

FH: Wow, it took me forever to write the first three chapters before I posted them. It actually took me months to write the first three. But with so many good reviews this just had to be typed right away. Hope the chapter didn't Confused you, but if you want to know I was half asleep when I wrote this.

R.Calumon: Blah blah blah... whatever. Send good reviews; see you all next time.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, another chapter, I love this. If you notice, I have writers block a lot for my fics and new fics always on the go. Sometimes I have a year between updates (sweatdrops as she looks over those fics and the enraged waiting fans). Anyway, onto the fic and I am using some ideas people suggested, you know who you are so I won't bother with lists of names.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: Feelings

      Protoman felt shock, never in the five years as a robot had he expected this. It was as if he was human again, but he knew he was not... especially since he could still feel all his robotic features inside him.

      In awe he looked at his slim human like hands, he moved them and when he touched the surface of the table he wanted to cry... he could actually feel the coldness of it and what the surface actually felt like.

      He continued to move around slightly and looking himself over, this was so incredible.

      At that moment he wished he could cry, but he had not been created with the ability to cry.

      Suddenly he felt something slipped down his cheek, startled he touched it and looked at it on his fingers.

      "Tears... tears, I'm crying," he whispered in awe, he was so in shock that he fell to the ground on his knees in numb shock.

      "How, how is this possible," he whispered, in his confusion he gripped his yellow scarf in slight fear.

      "Get use to it Protoman, it's one of the few functions I gave you to fit in without being discovered. Now get a hold of yourself, I'll be back in an hour so shape up or else," his grandfather sneered, Protoman nodded mutely almost not noticing the white haired man leaving the lab.

      Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder; startled he looked up and found himself looking into Henry's green-gray eyes.

      "Calm down Takato, you have to get a hold of yourself," Henry said, Takato nodded weakly, this was too much of a shock.

      "Henry," he whispeerd, Henry blinked.

      "Yeah?" he asked; then before the blue haired teen could have reacted Protoman had enveloped the human in a hug.

      "Takato!" Henry said startled, with tear filled eyes Protoman looked Henry in the eyes.

      "I'm so happy Henry, I can look normal again... people won't run away in fear of me," Protoman whispered, he then cried into Henry's chest.

      This was a release for his soul, for five years of not being able to and a friendless cold life he wasn't alone. He looked human, he could cry, and if what he was reading in the programs file eat, drink and so much more.

      "I know Takato, I know," Henry whispered smiling, they stayed there Henry comforting the human like robot who could finally have a bit of happiness in his unnatural life.

      'Hopefully everything will end right in the end after all' Henry thought, he only hoped that Wily's plans for Takato's freedom would work.

***

West Shinjuku:

      In her daily jog, Rika Nonaka froze.

      Not knowing why she turned and stared in the direction of the wilderness, the violet-eyed girl could only frown.

      'What's going on, why do I feel that something wonderful has just happened' Rika thought; the teen known as the digimon queen could not answer that question.

      "Rika?" a voice asked.

      "Yes?" she said; bedside her an kitsune digimon known as Renamon appeared her blue eyes calm.

      "Is something wrong, you seem unsettled?" Renamon asked, the tamer frowned.

      "No, its nothing," she answered, with that in mind the fox digimon vanished once again.

      'Yet... why do I feel that something important just happened' she thought still confused, she continued to jog.

      'Important to me' she thought.

***

      Protoman sneezed, he then blinked.

      'I sneezed, I didn't know it was possible for me to sneeze' the robotic teen thought, he looked at Henry who also blinked then shrugged.

      "Hey you look human, I guess you can sneeze and cry also," the teen said, this startled a laugh out of the brown haired protoman.

      "I guess, thanks for letting me cry on you," he said weakly, he finally moved off his friend.

      Suddenly an evil little smirk came to his face, seeing this look Henry sweatdropped.

      "So Henry," he said, Henry looked at his suspiciously.

      "Yes Takato," he said with narrowed eyes, Takatos grin widened.

      "Are you and Jeri going steady yet," he teased, at those words Henry's face went a bright red.

      "Yeah..." Henry said totally embarrassed.

      "Ahh, so little henry got a girl friend, have you done the deed yet," Protoman said wickedly. Never let it said that Protoman aka didn't have an evil sense of humor; he had a very evil sense of humor when he put his mind on it.

      "WHAT" he screamed in a high pitched even more embarrassed voice, he blushed even redder with that was even possible.

      "Oh chill Henry, I was teasing," Protoman grinned, Henry turned a very murderous look at his friend.

      "You are so dead," he said angrily, he then began to chase his laughing friend. He wouldn't actually kill the robot, but he would at least try to strangle him a bit.

      "Been there, done that," Protoman called back laughing, Henry just ran faster his friend staying just out of reach his yellow scarf waving like a banner behind him.

***

      In another room of Wily's base a tired white haired man smiled, his dark eyes softened at the laughter the two boys shared.

      It had taken a very long time to create the device he had installed into Protoman; in fact it had taken him four and a half years to perfect it.

      He had made it so that combined with the awesome power of Takato's D-ark this evolution could happen, now Protoman was the most advanced robot. While he couldn't make Protoman human again, he could at least give him this great happiness.

      "A few more days and all will be set right, then I just have to make sure Light won't go after him," Wily said thoughtfully, that was his main worry. That Light and megaman would go after Takato once he was free, they might think he was still faking it... he would not free his grandson just to be murdered.

      "Hold on Takato, soon you'll be happy... and free," he whispered, he then leaned back in his chair and continued to watch henry and Protoman chase each other laughter in there eyes.

***

      In the southern Quadrant of the digital world a fiery bird opened his eyes, it stared into the unknown.

      It then nodded as if he saw something others did not, and he did.

      Five years ago: he had watched a digimon sacrifice their data so that a soul might be transferred to a non-living body. If that sacrifice had not been made the soul would have been lost forever, that could not happen.

      The sovereign could feel something coming, something that could destroy all.

      In the coming months a challenge so great would be met, he only hoped the hazard child could meet it.

      Guilmon had sacrificed too much for Takato to fail; the real world and the digital world was counting on him.

TBC

Next Time (Bombermans voice): Programs start to fray, and a certain red and gray robot will start to have a fresh breath of freedom. But not all is well, Megaman searches for henry with Terriermon and a certain kitsune Tamer is entering more of the fray of the story.

FH: Okay people here are some answers to some questions and some apologies

1) Yes the whole Henry has a watch then doesn't have a watch is a mistake, as of now he has no watch so no more people pointing that out to me.

2) Yes I know there are grammer and spelling mistakes, hello people I work onhow many fics and my spelling function on my home computer isn't a super computer. But I am trying to lesson the grammer mistakes.

3) As for the whole D-Arc thing. It did help transfer Takatos mind, soul and memories... excetra to the robotic body. It will stay in there, and this chapter explained why he will not be using cards, Guilmon used his data and sacrificed himself so that Takato would survive.

4) The body. That cool little invention Wily put in upgraded his entire body, it is super advanced and even light hasn't discovered in his science something like that. It combines with the data of the D0-arc changed the robot completely inside, so that he can convert food, drink into energy. Also it changed other things, he can now cry, feel things like normal people (touch, hot, cold the temperature).

5) He does have a sub-space pocket thing. That is where his armor is stored when he looks totally human.

6) Yes, this will be a Rukato, my rukato friends have already made me promise that

7) Megaman/Roll; if they get an upgrade is for me to know and for you to gnaw at your livers for... ignore that rude remark. I just got over food poisoning and I'm still grumpy.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Yatta, this fic has a nice fan following. Its fun writing this, especially since I have writer's block on a lot of my other stories. Anyway I love you all, keep sending emails. As always: Rukato and megaman/Digimon crossovers Rock.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six: Moving Time

      "You know..." a voice said trailing off, Henry glared up panting heavily. He had run more then he should he supposed, but it seemed to him it had been worth it.

      Sitting on a wooden stool was a human like robot with messy brown hair and startling crimson eyes; humor seemed to dance in them. This was Takato, also known as Protoman to the world.

      It was at this time Henry could almost forget that Takato was no longer human; but he couldn't forget... he easily remembered that his friend's real body was dead.

      "I missed this," Takato said smiling, Henry had to smile and inwardly was glad Takato had decided not to tease him anymore. As it was he was exhausted, he didn't think he could chase his friend again.

      "Yeah, it's been years since we've done it," Henry said and leaned against a wall, neither of them said the reason of why they hadn't. Takato was suppose to be dead... well he was dead just in another body, and no one knew he was Protoman.

      "Did... did, lots of people miss me?" Takato suddenly asked, startled Henry looked up and was surprised to see a far off look on the robot's face.

      "Of course Takato, what made you think we wouldn't," Henry said in shock, Takato sighed.

      "It's just that I wondered that a lot. All I've had for five years is fighting and enslavement to my own grandfather; its just felt as if no one has cared about me or even missed me," Takato whispered, Henry frowned and then smiled.

      He couldn't tell Takato what Wily was planning, but he wouldn't allow his friend to fall into the glums.

      "Well wonder no longer Takato, I care, and I know that a lot of people still miss you in Shinjuku. Think about it, we both grew up there, we both belong there," Henry told him, Takato slowly smiled at the blue haired teen.

      "Thanks henry, I just wish I could be free... but that's just a dream and I know it," Takato said with a wistful smile, Henry's eyebrow twitched... why did it seem that Takato wanted to remain sad.

      ~Slap~

      "..." Takato said holding his cheek, Henry in fact had slapped him back to his senses. Now back in reality he touched his cheek, it hadn't hurt him like it would have had he been human but it had surprised him.

      "You idiot, stop moping around and do something about it. Freedom isn't just handed to you on a silver platter; you have to work on it. You should be happy that your even alive, now buck up and stop acting like a baka," Henry shouted.

      As the blue haired teen shouted these words he said them right into Takato's face whose eyes became large in shock, Henry's hands were clenched into fists his knuckles white.

      Finally Henry ran out of steam and stood there panting, he also glared at Takato.

      "I'm sorry," Takato suddenly said, this took Henry back and he saw a familiar look in Takato's eyes... one he hadn't seen since before that final battle against D-Reaper.

      "For what?" Henry said; Takato smiled.

      "For being an idiot obviously, also for not trying hard enough. It's just so easy to fall into depression, I've missed so many things so very much," Takato said softly, Henry smiled.

      "Your forgiven," Henry said, Takato grinned.

      "Now lets figure out on how to get me free, it's going to be especially hard to break the loyalty programs and such," Takato said, Henry nodded.

      "We have a lot of planning to do," Henry said, Takato could only agree.

***

      "Are you ready?" Megaman asked, at the moment the blue bomber was leaning against a wall while looking down at a creature that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a dog.

      This creature was in fact Terriermon, partner to Henry Wong... at the moment the rookie level digimon was looking ready for anything.

      "Momentai, of course I'm ready," Terriermon said raising a small clawed paw, his dark eyes shone with energy.

      "Yup Yup!" Rush yelled, Terriermon rolled his eyes... did the robotic dog have to sound so weird every time he spoke.

      "You two be careful while searching for Henry, hopefully you'll be able to find him," Roll said smiling, her blond hair seemed to shine in the room's artificial lights.

      "Well, lets go," Megaman said, Rush glowed and transformed to his jet mode. Seconds later Megaman stood on him with Terriermon on his shoulder, the trio had serious looks on their faces.

      "We're on our way," Megaman said, and with that they flew out through an access shoot built for easy access outside.

***

      Rika sighed as she sat down on a park bench, she didn't know why she had come to this area of Japan today... but she knew that there had to be a reason for it.

      Around her was one of the small parks of this area, as the world advanced places like this were harder to find... at least if you weren't rich. A sad thought came to her, she knew that Takato would of loved this park, he and his child like dragon digimon would have been overjoyed by its beauty.

      "Takato... always did love nature," Rika whispered, she touched her chest over her heart. Since his death she had always felt an ache in her heart; yet lately, it had seemed to have vanished.

      In the distance; she saw the huge buildings of this city, it was so different this little place of nature.

      With that in mind Rika got up and started jogging the paths out of the park, in the city there would be less memories of him... her gogglehead.

***

      Takato stiffened a bit as the door to the lab opened, in stepped the white haired balding man known as Wily... his grandfather.

      The man's hard eyes looked over the two of them; then a smirk came to the inventors face.

      "Protoman suit up," Wily ordered, Takato nodded and recalled his armor. Once again he was Protoman, yet something told him; that the changes made by that program; had not been reversed by recalling his armor.

      "Protoman you will be leaving to another base within the city in twenty minutes, you will be taking Henry there and guarding him there," Wily ordered, Protoman nodded.

      He knew what base Wily was talking about, the old man had been building it and just completed it a few weeks ago. What the purpose of this lab was he didn't know, but he didn't question... questions could lead to more programs making him so loyal to Wily he wouldn't have a free thought.

      "Yes sir, are there any other orders?" he asked, the scientist looked thoughtful.

      "No not as yet Proto, just make sure Henry is secure before the transfer," Wily said, Protoman nodded and turned to look at a computer screen that had a map of the city.

      What he didn't notice was Wily placing a packet of labeled disks on a table with a nod to Henry, or the fact that Henry took them and his them within his clothing.

      "This sucks," Protoman said turning to henry, Henry just nodded.

***

      High in the sky a red and blue figure flew, stronger then any human and able to leap buildings in a single bound. 

      Opps my mistake it was three figures, one was white, one was a robotic dog and the other was a blue robot... and none of them could leap over a building in a single bound.

      Sorry, but superman doesn't exist in this dimension. ((FH laughs))

      "Do you see anything?" Terriermon asked Megaman, the blue bomber could only sigh.

      "Nothing, I only wish I knew why Wily wanted Henry," Megaman said confused, Terriermon could only agree.

      Also there was another reason he was out here, other then looking for Henry of course. He wanted to meet Protoman again, not for revenge... thank you no; being shot once was enough. 

      He wanted to figure something out, something was so familiar about the red and gray robot... it was almost as if he had met Protoman before... but that had to be impossible.

      'And why am I thinking of Takato so much since Henry was kidnapped' Terriermon thought sadly, he had started to think he was mostly over the goggle headed boys death.

      It was at that moment that the rookie digimon looked down, his eyes widened and ten he blinked.

      "Rika," he said surprised, Megaman looked at him.

      "Who's Rika?" the blue robot asked, Terriermon grinned and pointed to a sidewalk below.

      "See that red head girl down below, the one wearing purple sunglasses," Terriermon said, Megaman nodded. "That's Rika," the bunny digimon said.

      "Oh, should we speak to her?" Megaman asked, Terriermon sweatdropped... would Rika be scary towards him if Mega was there... he hoped not.

      "Yeah, might as well," Terriermon told him, Megaman nodded.

      "Okay Rush, lets go," Megaman said; with a ruff Rush began flying down to where a certain digimon queen jogged.

      "Hey Rika!" Terriermon called once they were near enough to be heard; the red head looked up with an annoyed face at hearing his voice but it quickly turned to surprise at seeing his company.

      "You have got to be kidding Rabbitmon," Rika sighed, Terriermon only grinned until he heard what she had called him.

      "Hey" He called angrily; she only smirked.

      'Why do I have a feeling she's going to send Renamon after me when I'm away from Megaman' he thought, he gave a nervous little laugh... please don't let it be one of those days.

***

      Henry frowned as he looked around; the new place he was being kept at wasn't much. Actually it was very boring, the only reason he wasn't bored out of his mind was that Protoman had thought ahead to bring his gameboy system.

      Inside his pocket he could feel the disks Wily had left for him, they had planned this... but he had no idea of what would happen next.

      During the time Protoman had been shut down and they installed the program and device into Proto, Wily had told him of these disks. They contained the specs on Protoman; and information on how he had transferred Takato's mind into a robotic body.

      He had said he would give then to Henry at a specific time, they would prove to DR. Light or anyone else that Protoman should not be destroyed... he should be given a chance to truly live.

      Yet... what would he do with it, he truly didn't know how to get Proto to break all those programs in him. And then they would have to escape, but there was a good chance Protoman would be destroyed on sight.

      Henry had a feeling: that Protomans programs were already to starting to be destroyed by Proto's unconscious mind. That would explain many things, and it was also a good thing.

      "This place is really quiet," Henry said looking up from the game, Protomon nodded not looking up from a magazine he was reading. Henry sweatdropped at this, he knew Protoman had brought many things with them... but where he kept them was a mystery.

      'Probably the same place as his armor' Henry thought, finally bored of games he passed the game things back to proto where they seemingly disappeared.

      "What are you reading?" Henry asked bored, Protoman looked up his expressions hidden by his helmet.

      Without a word his friend passed it to him, he sweatdropped at what the magazine was of.

      'Robots Weekly' it read, a magazine for robots apparently.

      "Funny, I wonder why he only sent me here to guard you Henry... I'm the only one other then you here," Protoman finally said, Henry blinked at this and realized this was what had actually kept his friend so occupied.

      "I don't know," he said shrugging, but in fact he did... this was another part of Wily's plan to free Takato from his control. Yet... he had a feeling, that Wily would have to do something pretty awful to free Protoman's mind completely.

      And that chilled him.

      It was at that moment the bases communicator went off, Wily's face appeared on its screen.

      "Protoman," Wily said, quickly the red and gray robot got up and walked to its screen.

      "Yes sir, what do you need?" Protoman asked in a bored sort of voice yet it was also very sarcastic, at that point Henry made a mental note to keep Terriermon away from Takato... Terriermon was sarcastic enough as it was without letting Protoman teaching him more smart mouth insults and such.

      "I am finished with what I need Henry for, I order you to kill him and dispose of his body," Wily ordered, with that the screen went blank and silence filled the base.

      "Takato," Henry whispered fearfully as his robotic friend stood still not turning around, he knew Takato had to follow that order. He knew that Wily wanted Takato free, yet this meant it would take his death to do it... not the way he wanted to it end.

      Finally the red and gray robot turned around his face stony and unemotional, Henry gulped sweat pouring down his face.

      Protomans hand had disappeared and his blaster out and powered up, Henry braced himself for death... he only hoped that Takato wouldn't hate himself from this day.

      Henry easily forgave his friend, Takato was controlled... but this didn't mean he like the idea of his friend forced to murder him like that.

      Protoman shot, Henry closed his eyes waiting for it to strike him and kill him.

TBC

Next Time: Rolls Voice- Things are interesting at the moment, Protoman is on the run from Wily and Wily's robots of all things. Battles are being fought, and if we don't hurry it will be the end of Protoman.

FH: No flames, of course I'd end this chapter evilly with that type of cliffending. But don't worry people, I like the bunny tamer too much to actually kill him off.

R.Calumon: What she means is, she can't let her favorite goggleboy kill his best friend... she likes him too much to have that on his conscious.

Bass (yes the one from the megaman game): Until next time people, and how in the world did I end up here... FH please don't grab me from the game again.

FH: Evil laughter

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhh (dodges pitchfork thrown by enraged fans), I'm sorry... I'm sorry, keep reading henry's alive... I never kill off anyone I like okay. Looks around nervously, and if you kill me you'll never be able to find out what happens.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven: Hunt for Protoman

      The sound of something hitting the wall met Henry's ears, when he heard something metallic hit the ground he opened his eyes bewildered.

      On his knees shaking with emotions was Protoman, Henry shivered and looked behind him... apparently Protoman had decided to hit the wall instead.

      "Takato?" he questioned, Protoman bit his lip.

      "I couldn't do it, no matter what... I can't kill someone I consider my best friend," Takato told, not caring that the robotic humanoid had almost killed him only moments ago Henry hugged him.

      "Its okay Takato, you didn't and that means everything," henry told him, Protoman finally stopped shaking and after taking a deep breath regained his calm.

      "Thanks Henry, what now?" Takato asked, Henry frowned... he knew that Dr. Wily would be sending his other robots to make sure Protoman did the deed... probably to make sure Takato was free actually.

      "Get me out of here for one thing, after all if I'm still here he'll just order one of the other robots to kill me," Henry pointed out, Takato let out a string of expressive swearwords.

      "Then we better hurry, if I know Wily... he'll probably have the others arriving in a few minutes," Protoman said getting up, he then helped Henry up with a metallic hand.

      "Where too, I really don't know where we are," Henry said, Protoman grinned.

      "Actually, were still in the city Megaman is always is. The only reason he didn't find this place yet, is that the Doc has this place shielded," Protoman said. It was at that moment, they heard noises from the floor below.

      "Do you think he did it, really kill the human brat," a voice said, Protoman swore recognizing it.

      "Yessssh, he'sss the worsssst of ussss after all," another voice said, Protoman groaned also recognizing it.

      "Who are they?" Henry asked seeing his friends reactions.

      "Cutman and Snakeman, we have to get out of here fast," Proto growled, Henry nodded.

      "But how, I thought the only way in and out were on that floor?" Henry asked, Protoman looked thoughtful then snapped his fingers as inspiration hit.

      "The roof," Protoman said, Henry nodded but wondered how they would get off the roof.

      It was at that moment; the door to this floor opened, in stepped two idiotic Robots known as Cutman and Snakeman.

      "Protoman, why isn't the human dead. Dr. Wily ordered you to kill him," Cutman nodded, Henry had a feeling Protoman had rolled his eyes at the two robots.

      "Up yours," Protoman said giving then the finger, Henry sweatdropped and the two robots looked like Protoman had grown a second head.

      "Up..." Cutman said blinking.

      "Yourssssss," a bewildered snake robot said also blinking.

      "Always wanted to say that," Protoman snickered, Henry smacked his forehead with his hand knowing that this wasn't the time for such a remark.

      'Of course, Terriermon would have said the same thing' he thought, he could only sweat as the two began to ready there weapons.

      "Seems we overstayed our welcome," Protoman said, with that said he grabbed a very startled Henry and zipped out of the room like the hounds of hell were after them... well that was near enough for they had two robots shooting there weapons at them.

      "Takato..." Henry said dryly, Takato grinned down at him.

      "Yeah," he said as they burst onto the building roof the two robots only twenty feet behind them.

      "Remind me to re-teach you tact, seems you lost all of yours in the last five years," Henry said, Takato only laughed as he ran/carried Henry to the edge off the roof.

      "I didn't loose it Henry, but for some reason... for the first time in five years I feel free," Protoman said, Henry had to smile... and knew at that moment that Protoman was beyond Wily's control.

      Forever...

***

      Protoman while outwardly smiling was truly quite serious, mind you the comment to the two other robots had been so fun to do. But he had other thing to do then exchange remarks and shoot at the other two robots, he had to protect Henry.

      He frowned as he looked over the edge of the roof, they were quite high up... but he had to chance it or henry would be dead and Wily would probably reprogram all his free will away.

      "Henry, Get on my back," he said in a very serious voice putting the blue haired teen down. Henry gave him a strange look but did as he asked, at this point they could hear the loud voices of Cutman and Snakeman.

      "Hurrry, hesssss getting awayyyy," he heard snakeman hiss, Protoman sighed... now are never.

      "Hold on tight Henry," Protoman said, he felt Henrys grip tighten and knew the human was terrified... after all as far as Henry knew they were trapped on the roof.

      "Why?" Henry asked bewildered, Protoman grinned but knew his friend couldn't see it.

      With that he ran forward... and leapt, Henry began to scream as they began to fall.

      Yet before they had gone five stories Protoman was in action, his hand shot out and grabbed an out hanging flagpole. Then using the flagpole; he used it to send Henry and himself safely to the roof of another building two stories down from it. 

      Once he landed, actually quite calmly and easily he turned to look at the top of the building Wily's hideout had been. At the top he could see the two distinct forms of Cutman and Snakeman, then he turned and ran quickly leaping to another roof just avoiding the attacks sent after them.

      "You okay Henry?" Protoman asked in concern, from what he could tell Henry was sweating and breathing heavily.

      "I guess, just warn me if your going to do that again," Henry gasped out, Protoman sighed.

      "I think that were going to be doing this a lot today," Protoman said to his friend as something appeared in the distant sky.

      "What do you mean?" Henry asked, Protoman pointed with a metal hand.

      In the distance was a small aircraft that had weapons attached to it, a familiar symbol was on its side.

      "Wily," Henry groaned, Protoman only nodded. 

      'This has long day written all over it' Protoman thought.

***

      Wily remained silent as his ship flew through the air, his dark eyes seemed to glare at Pharaohman who was driving... and the robot wouldn't shut up.

      At the moment Wily wanted to pull out a wrench and put the idiot out of his misery, but he didn't... he had an evil figure he wanted to keep.

      As soon as Cutman and Snakeman had stupidly let Protoman get a head start the two had given him a call, so here he was trying to capture Protoman... who he didn't actually want to capture.

      He hid a smile at that, and even more he was proud. Proud at his grandson, Protoman had broken all programs he had used to make him loyal to himself and to keep him under control... and he hadn't even killed Henry.

      That told the white haired man what bonds these two had, even though his grandson was now a robot the bonds of friendship had held.

      'Run Takato... run, today will be one of the worst days of your life and I don't want it to be your last' he thought, he could only hope that everything would work out like he hoped.

***

      "Protoman give up, you cannot escape and you will be punished for disobeying me," Wily said from his hovercraft, Protoman glared at the hovercraft with the 'W' symbol on its side.

      The man demanding him to desert his friend was the bane of his existence, he would not give himself up... Henry would die if he did.

      "No way Wily," he growled, he glared at the hovercraft... sadly no one could see through the visor over the upper half of his face.

      "Then you will be destroyed!" Wily shouted, Protoman quickly dodged the very dangerous laser bolt that came from the hovercraft.

      "No thanks, I'll take a rain check," he said, and with that Protoman began the chase of all chases.

***

      Dodge, dodge... dodge again.

      Yikes... that almost hit, ouch... that will take awhile to fix in his armor.

      These thoughts were running through the robot known as Protomans mind as he ran, for the two hours he had been dodging fire from Wily and Wily's robots.

      If he had been human he would of long ago would of passed out from exhaustion from the energy he was using, or died of blood loss.

      He was getting quite damaged in the process of trying to get Henry to safety, his armor was broken and cracked and eve bits of his visor had broken off. 

      If one looked closely enough through the cracks they would of seen his crimson eyes, Proto knew that if he survived this encounter it would take awhile for his systems to fix all the damage to his body.

      'Where's Megaman when you need him' Protoman thought angrily, the blue robot always showed up when evil didn't want him... so where was he when he was needed.

      "Henry..." he said as he managed to slip inside an abandoned building for a few minutes rest, thankfully no one saw him slip inside.

      Henry looked up; his gray-green eyes were wide and his skin pale. It was obvious he wasn't enjoying this, Protoman wasn't either.

      "Did we loose them?" Henry asked hopefully, Protoman sighed and sat down to rest.

      "For the moment at least, but they'll probably find us soon," Protoman replied, he winced slightly as Henry looked over his mostly destroyed armor with a frown.

      "You have to be careful, if I know anything about metal is that if you get hit again the stress of it will probably cause some of your armor to explode or shatter... not a good thing," Henry said, Protomon shivered at the thought.

      "I found them!" a voice suddenly shouted, Protoman paled as best a robot could and quickly grabbed Henry.

      "Wha..." Henry said startled.

      "Bomberman," Protoman said.

      But it was already too late, the world around them exploded.

      Protoman covered Henry's form as best he could as the building crumbled around them, then as they fell into the unknown Protomans systems finally shut down from the massive damage caused by the explosion to repair him.

***

      Megaman blasted away the bad robots as he arrived at the scene; he had finally gotten a message that Protoman had escaped with Henry and on the run from Wily. He didn't know why the other robot had done so, but he wanted to know... Protoman never did anything like that before.

      "No!!" Terriermon suddenly shouted from his position on Megamans head, Mega could only gasp as the building he knew Henry and Protoman to be hiding explode in some areas and collapse violently.

      "Damn," Mega swore, he rarely swore, mega blasting away the rest of the robots (Wily's carrier wasn't anywhere nearby). Quickly he called for help; then Terriermon, rush and mega began to dig to hopefully save Henry and Protoman before time ran out.

      Hours later, with hundreds of helping hands something was finally found. An unconscious Henry was found unhurt: with an unconscious very damaged Protoman shielding his body. 

TBC

Next time: Henry recovers at the mega household while a system down Protoman slowly repairs himself with Lights help. Truths are finally unfolded about Protomans past and the sorrow he carries. Find out what happens next in the next chapter.

FH: Well it was about time my writer's block for this ended, and don't worry there will be Rukato soon. Also probably some brotherly bonding between Protoman and Megaman.

R.Calumon: Anyway, it's probably going to be awhile till the next update. FH wants it to be good, and as you can tell this one isn't as good as others because writer's block kept hitting at the weirdest times.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is the next chapter; at this point in time I only know the general outline of the story. By now you should know I make things up as it come to me, but I do have certain things planned...so don't worry this story does have a storyline... kind of anyway.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight: Truths revealed

Tick tick tick tock

Rustle... 

Clip tapp tap tap

Henry frowned and with a moan rolled over, no matter how many annoying noises he was hearing he was not you hear getting up. The bed's mattress was firm and comfy, and wow this pillow was thick.

"..." He said sleepily, happily he pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

Suddenly something annoying poked him in the cheek; Henry frowned once again and rolled over to his other side.

He was poked once again and quite a few times, his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Go way Terriermon... tryin ta sleep," Henry said still half asleep, the poking stopped. One minute later Henry snapped to reality, quickly he sat up eyes wide in shock.

He also accidentally caused the creature poking him to fall off the bed.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried in joy, getting back onto the bed terriermon grinned and gave a small chuckle as his partner engulfed him in a massive hug.

"What, no hug for me," a sarcastic and cold voice said, Henry turned and gave the owner of the voice a nervous laugh.

"Good to see you too Rika," Henry said, Terriermon snickered but thankfully low enough that the digimon queen didn't hear him.

"Henry," Renamon said appearing from nowhere, thankfully she did it slowly enough that it didn't scare the heck out of him.

"Renamon," Henry said nodding, he then frowned slightly wondering why he had a nagging feeling he was forgetting something.

"Yo Henry, what's wrong?" Terriermon asked seeing the frown, that frown turned to slight terror as he finally remembered something.

"Terriermon, you have to tell me quick... what happened to Protoman!" Henry demanded; Terriermon looked quite startled at this but answered.

"In the lab, but why..." Terriermon said, but at that moment Henry slammed himself out of bed his face white.

"Get me to him quick, I have to stop anyone from destroying him," Henry said, Terriermon exchanged a startled look with Rika and Renamon before shrugging.

"Sure, follow me," Terriermon said jumping off the bed, he then left the room with henry hot on his heels.

Very curious Rika and Renamon followed but kept a bored expression on their faces.

***

He was floating; he was in a place where peace was the only option. 

There was no pain, worry or sorrow. 

He felt at rest, something he hadn't felt for quite a long time.

He didn't want to ever wake up, in the waking world there was only pain and sorrow.

Strangely... in this place he was in his long lost human body.

"But you have to wake up Takatomon," a soft familiar childlike voice said, startled Protomon spun around in that strange place and his eyes widened.

"Guilmon," he whispered.

***

Dr Light looked up startled from his computer as Terriermon rushed into the room followed by Henry; he quickly noticed the panicked look on the blue haired teen's face.

"Is anything wrong?" Light asked frowning, while he was glad Henry was fine and in good shape even after being buried alive he knew something wasn't quite right yet.

"Please, whatever you do... don't destroy Protoman," Henry suddenly cried to the white haired scientist, at his words the room became very silent... now this was not expected.

"But why, he kidnapped you and you could of very well ended up dead?" Terriermon asked bewildered, Henry sighed, a tired look in his eyes.

"Because, everything isn't as it seems," Henry said in a quiet voice, he then pulled out quite a few disks out of his pocket and held them out to the creator of megaman.

Light took them, and knew whatever was held on the disks would change there lives forever.

***

"Guilmon... is it really you?" Protoman asked softly, Guimon smiled his golden eyes shining with innocence. This was the guilmon Protoman remembered from his life as Takato, innocent yet with a heart of gold.

"Yes its me Takatomon, its been a long time since Guilmon saw you last," Guilmon said, Protoman smiled sadly... yes it had been a very long time.

"Yeah, it has. But why are you here in my dream Guilmon, I'm not human anymore... and after all the horrible things I did would you really want to be partner to me?" he asked, the viral rookie digimon looked at him his expression not changing.

"Takatomon and Guilmon always together forever, always," Guilmon said, Protoman smiled.

"Thanks Guilmon, but... how is it possible for you to be here?" he asked puzzled, the rookie digimon giggled a bit.

"Takatomon was dying and Guilmon knew, Guilmon helped save Takato by becoming one with him... by using his D-ark... now Takatomon and Guilmon one forever," Guilmon said in a way that sounded as if it was normal, Protoman gasped.

"You... you gave up your life," Protoman said in awe and horror.

***

While Dr. Light and the others looked over the disks, one person of the light household watched over the damaged and offline form of Protoman.

Megaman had never expected to see his rival in such a damaged form, never in a million years.

He had never really hated the other robot; Protoman had almost been like an older brother to the blue bomber... the only problem was that Protoman worked for evil.

'What a messed up world' Mega thought with a sigh, with that still in mind he watched the slow and very interesting process of Proto's armor repairing itself.

'I wish I had a program like that' he thought in slight envy, with a program like that it would be easier to fight against Wily. But, it looked like it didn't do much good for Proto. Actually: it was probably, the only reason protoman hadn't been destroyed. The program had been able to repair minor things at the beginning.

'Why protoman, why did you save Henry who you had been ordered to kidnap before. Why now did you choose to save someone and betray Wily, what happened to cause all this' he thought confused.

He turned to look across the room and looked at henry, the blue haired human had a strange look on his face as he helped everyone look through the disks.

'He knows, but why isn't he telling everyone... what is on those disks that is so important that we must discover on our own?' Mega thought confused, but he knew that soon all would be revealed.

***

"Guilmon didn't die, Guilmon still here with you," Guilmon said and placed a taloned paw on Proto's chest over where his heart was if he was still in a human body.

Unknown to Takato, the D-Ark was in the exact spot a human heart would have been.

"But why?" Proto asked bewildered.

"Because Guilmon came from Takatomon, Guilmon always part of Takatomon. Guilmon just joined back with Takatomon, Guilmon doesn't mind... now Takatomon and Guilmon always together," Guilmon said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, with a sob Proto hugged Guilmon to his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered, the golden eyed digimon smiled.

"No, thank you for letting Guilmon come into existence," Guilmon said, Protoman could only smile.

Suddenly the world seemed to get brighter, startled protoman looked around.

"What's going on?" he asked with confusion, Guilmon tilted his head and smiled.

"Takatomon is waking up, soon Takatomon will go back to real world from dream world," Guilmon said, Protomon gasped.

"But what about you, what will happen to you... will I ever see you again?" Protoman asked, Guilmon just smiled.

"Guilmon always with you Takatomon; and will always be with you even if we can't talk. Guilmon love you," Guilmon said, Protoman smiled.

"I love you two Guilmon," protoman said softly, and as the dream quickly faded away Protoman had a feeling that this would be the last time he saw Guilmon. But he would never be truly apart from his partner, Guilmon would be with him for eternity now.

***

"This can't be right... how could this have happened, how could Wily have done such a thing!" Dr. Light suddenly shouted, his blue eyes stared at the information on his screen that came from the disks that Henry had given him.

"What's wrong Dr. light?" Megaman asked from where he watched over Protoman's damaged ands slowly repairing body.

"How can this be true," Light whispered, at that moment he felt tremendous sorrow and pity for the robot known as Protoman.

A human trapped unjustly in a robot body and forced to be a slave to a family member, this was the worst of the worst.

"I know," Henry said, Light sighed and now knew why Henry was protecting Protoman, also why Protoman had not been able to follow that terrible final order.

"What... what's going on, someone tell me..." Terriermon said very annoyed, Light was silent for a moment.

Then finally he told them what the files contained, he told the truth of who protoman had been... and the fact that Protoman had been a slave all this time forced to do everything by Wily.

Silence reined over the room at his announcement.

The only one not surprised by the announcement was Henry for he knew all this already, but he looked grim all the same.

"Protomon is goggles," Rika whispered finally in shock, this she had never expected.

"Your joking right," megaman said walking shock over his face.

"I wish I was, but I'm not and we have to concentrate on repairing him so that he can tell us how he escaped Wily's control," Light said.

"You know, this would be really funny if I wasn't damaged so much," a voice said sarcastically, startled everyone turned.

On the table Protoman had been laying the red robot was now sitting, already Light could see a lot of damage repaired... but there was still a lot of damage to be fixed.

"Welcome back," Renamon said appearing behind him.

"Ack!" Protoman said in shock, and did something Renamon hadn't been able to do for five years... he fell off the table.

Silence filled the air, a few sweatdropped.

"Okay, that was weird," Megaman said dryly.

"can someone help me up, my legs are still too damaged to move by myself," protomans voice finally said, at that point Rika broke out laughing.

This was one of the things she had missed the most since Takato had died.

TBC

Next time: Protoman and the others start to learn about each other, Rika starts searching for new goggles for Protoman... and what's this... Megaman looking totally human!

FH: I know that he acted more like Takato them Proto but I needed some humor at the end there. Don't worry Proto will soon be acting cool again... and I plan to give him a pair of sunglasses... you can't have proto without shades.

R.Calumon: Anyway enough rambling, next FH will be telling you about her argument with an aol buddy on the subject of who is cooler... protoman or Zero. Really, what is she on, a permanent sugar rush... ahhh I need a mature author for once.

FH: Sorry, I fed R.Calumon too much ice cream... see you all next chapter.

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. Most of this chapter will be brotherly bonding between Proto and Mega. Also, Protoman will soon be acting more like Protoman instead of goofy Takato. Someone pointed out (forget who, sorry) that he was acting too much like Takato. Can't have that, I want him to be cool like Proto most of the time, so he will be cool.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine: To be human

Protoman scowled at the sight before him, Dr. Light was looking over his damaged legs in hope of finding a way for him to help the recovery time for them... mind you the program was helping but he was low on energy so it was slow now.

"Hmmm... Not much I can do but let your program repair it," Light said, Protoman made a face and rolled his eyes. Mind you no one saw the eye part, he still had his helmet on and the helmet was already repaired.

"Joy," Protoman said dryly, he heard someone snicker in the background... probably Terriermon.

"I read in the files on the disk that your body in convert food into energy and other substances to repair and energize your body, you also have a sleep mode," Light said, Protoman blinked... not that anyone could see it.

"Yeah... what about it?" he asked confused, the white bearded man smiled up at the robot his blue eyes twinkling.

"So, what do you want to eat... have any preferences?" the scientist asked putting Protoman off guard, the robotic teen was silent for a moment.

"Not really, to eat though I have to use my program to look human though," protoman said thoughtfully, Light nodded and Proto knew that the human knew of the program. Either he had read it in the disks information, or Henry had told him.

"Hmmm... you might as well change now, Roll is getting some food ready for lunch... also I am quite interesting on how you change from armored to looking totally human," Light said, everyone who was still in the room also wanted to know.

"Alright... but since my legs are damages in this form they still will be when I look human. In other words, I still won't be able to walk anywhere," Proto pointed out, Light nodded.

With a slight sigh protoman concentrated on the programs within him, finding the 'Civilian program' activated it.

Silver light covered the robot in question, then the light faded away and so was everything that made him look like the robot he was.

Standing there was a human looking Protoman; he wore normal clothing. The only thing that hadn't vanished that he had been wearing was his scarf; at least that was the same. He was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt with a white hazard symbol on it; he wore tight form fitting black jeans and simple white sneakers. The final touch was black fingerless gloves.

"Momentai," Terriermon said in awe, Protoman sweatdropped at the slack jawed reactions he was being giving... thankfully Henry wasn't fazed since he had seen it before.

Proto sighed as he looked down at his legs, while they were still damaged so he couldn't walk thankfully you couldn't see the damage in this form.

"You need goggles," Rika said finally, Protoman grew a giant sweatdrop and wondered if in her mind would he always be labeled a gogglehead or goggles.

"Where can I get a program like that," megaman said in awe, Protoman gave a small laugh and scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't ask me, it was only installed in me," he said, Megaman sighed his blue eyes filled with envy. Protoman knew why, all too well why that envy was there.

He could look, eat and sleep like humans and his blue counterpart couldn't. Protoman had once been human and had missed all these sensations, and then there was megaman who had never felt the joy of these things.

'Sometimes... even this robotic life sucks for even someone as nice as mega' Proto thought sadly, he would love for the blue robot to experience the pleasures that all humans take for granted.

Neither noticed a strange look that came into Dr. Light's sapphire eyes... one that showed a scientists thoughts.

***

Megaman blinked and blinked again, by the way his counterpart Proto was eating the food must be really good... boy did he wish he could eat food.

Energy canteen were good and all, but he wanted to eat the human food... the smells were so good. At this moment he wished DR. Light hadn't given him such good smelling, why had he anyway... he didn't eat... probably to make him more human like.

'I want a program like that' a small part of megamans electronic super computer brain whined, thankfully he didn't say it out loud... people would think him nuts. He never whined, but here in his mind for once he was.

"You know, if you had the ability you would be drooling over the food," a voice suddenly said, startled the blue bomber came back to reality to find Protoman staring at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Me drool, you must be mistaking me for something else," Mega said, protomans grin widened and his crimson eyes twinkled. And somehow like all brothers they began to fight, the rest of the household watched this with giant sweatdrops.

***

"You going somewhere Rika?" a voce asked, startled Rika turned from the main door of the light household to turn to the owner of the voice. Leaning against a wall was Henry, by the blue haired teens feet was a smirking Terriermon.

"Most of my clothing are dirty, I'm heading home to get some clean ones," Rika replied in her usual frosty tone, however a small blush brushed across her face almost unnoticeable in the light.

Henry grinned seeing it, but he nodded.

"Sure, my parents are stopping by for me in an hour... do you want to wait so they can drop you off too?" he asked, Rika blinked and felt her blush darken.

How could she tell him what she planned to do on the way home, she had been planning to buy a new pair of goggles for Goggles... he needed goggles or her nickname for him wouldn't fit.

"No, I don't need a ride," she said, with that she slipped outside closing the door behind her hoping that her blush would go away.

***

As the door finally closed Henry let out a snicker, he looked down at his partner who was grinning quite evilly. He loved it; it wasn't everyday you got to see the Digimon queen blush like that.

Mind you, if she heard him snicker about it he would probably find himself missing a few teeth... he rather liked his teeth.

"So, how are your parents doing?" Terriermon said, Henry winced. His parents had been so happy he was okay and were rushing over as soon as they could, he had a feeling that his whole family was making there way here to make sure he was okay.

"The usual," he said with a sigh, he had a very bad feeling his mother and Jeri wouldn't let him out of there sights for the next few months... not that he mined the Jeri part.

"Henry and Jeri, up in a tree," Terriermon began to chant, before he could get any further a furiously blushing Henry whapped him in the head.

"Spoilsport," Terriermon sulked, Henry still blushing walked away wishing that after all this time his partner would stop doing that stupid chant.

***

Blue eyes met crimson eyes; a spark of challenge went between them... challenge accepted.

In a flash of light and battle calls the two leapt into battle, the looser fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Victory!" Proto cried giving the 'V' victory sign with his hands, beside him Mega groaned and put down the controller next to the game console.

"No fair, that's the third time in a row," mega said slightly sulkily, on the television screen the words 'Game Over, Red player wins' flashed across.

"You did better then last time though," proto pointed out, Mega smiled a bit.

"That's a bit better, you must tell me your secrets," Mega said and proceeded to give Proto his version of the dreaded puppy dog eyes of the younger brother variety.

"I use to play this all the time when I was still human," Proto said in a dry voice, a giant sweatdrop had appeared on the side of his head.

"No fair," the blue bomber cried, unknown to mega he was acting like a human child would react to an older sibling... this was the nearest to human emotions he had ever been.

"Maybe you'll win next time," proto said changing the subject some, mega brightened and challenged Proto to another round of games.

"Ready, set... go!" mega cried, with determination in there eyes the two once again leapt to battle.

***

"Dr. Light?" Roll said, she was looking out of the lab's door to where the two robots were playing and bonding in the normal human like way of brotherly bonding. She had a huge sweatdrop, she wondered if this was normal and wondered why anyone would want to be human if they acted so silly.

Mind you she didn't put her creator in that category, he was beyond amazing... he was part of her small family that was now it seemed a bit larger.

"Yes my dear?" Light asked not looking up from his computer, whatever he was doing it looked like he was very excited and interested in it.

"I was just wondering, how can Megaman and Protoman get along so well when just a week ago they were blasting away at each other in hope to destroy each other?" Roll asked, this had been really bothering her. In the past Protoman had pretended and tricked them into believing he was good, could this be another trick... and why were the two getting along so fast so easily.

"Because they both have the ability to forgive Roll. To ere is human, to forgive is Divine. That's a quote, they are forgiving each other for the past, that is what brothers do," Light said, yet Roll still felt and looked confused.

"But they aren't brothers Dr. light, they were both created by different people. I don't get it, why are so trusting of Protoman so suddenly?" Roll asked still confused; Light looked up a small smile on his face.

They were both created off the same project, just made differently from it. They are brothers, take a look at them Roll and learn... what you see now between them at the moment is something so human that humans take it for granted," Light said, at that moment laughter drifted into the room and Roll looked out.

Both Megaman and protoman were laughing, looking at the screen she saw that they had Ko'd each other so both lost.

"I still don't get it," she said, still laughing the two male robots restarted the game still smiling.

"Someday you will," was all Lights reply.

***

"Hmmm," Proto said suddenly and he blinked, startled megaman looked at the human looking robot next to him after pausing the game.

"Hmmm what?" he asked, Proto smiled slightly.

"Oh... my leg repairs are done, I can finally walk again," Protoman said stretching said legs, Mega smiled, that meant he wouldn't have to carry the other robot around when they were done playing.

"Kewl," he said, he didn't noticed the look Protoman had given him... he hadn't realized that he had just sounded like a normal kid.

"That's good, now I can borrow you," Light said suddenly appearing behind the brown haired robot, Protoman gave a yell of protest as the small white haired scientist dragged the human like robot into his lab and locking the door after pushing Roll outside.

"That... was just freaky," Mega said sweatdropping, Roll could only agree.

***

"There we go," Light said as he connected the last wire to Protoman, at the moment Proto was once again in his armored state with his chest open so Light could access his programs.

"You know, you could have just asked instead of dragging inside," Protoman said dryly, Light nodded.

"I should have: but I didn't want to spoil the surprise," Light said, Proto blinked confused.

"Surprise?" he asked confused the scientist nodded smiling.

"After finding out about your 'Civilian Program' I created a chip that once I connect you to the computer will make a copy of the program so I can install it into another robot. Sadly it will only work once, if I tried it again it would destroy the program within you or the copy program if I tried copying either. Wily didn't want this program getting around I must say, but at least I can get one copy of it," light said, at those words Proto smiled.

"So, giving my little bro the 'Civilian program' so he can experience humanity or as close as the program lets him," Proto said, Light nodded.

"Yes, but I want to surprise him," he said, Proto grinned.

"Hook me up Doc," Proto said, Light grinned and nodded with a thanks.

***

"Where in the world would I buy goggles?" Rika asked herself, she had thought this task would be easy. But so far, she hadn't found anything other then stupid kiddy ones for the pool.

'Mind you, goggles would of looked hilarious in that pink pair' Rika thought, she giggled a bit before returning to her search.

"No suck luck yet?" Renamon asked appearing beside her, Rika shook her head no.

"None," she sighed.

"It might not be goggles, but would those do?" Renamon asked pointing to a shop window, Rika turned and gasped... they were perfect.

It was a pair of sunglasses that reminded her of Protomans helmet where the shades were, they would look great on them.

"Lets go," Rika said heading into the store, idly she wondered how Takato would take to being called Shades instead of goggles or gogglehead.

***

"What in the world are they doing in there?" Megaman said in curiosity, it had been half an hour since his creator had dragged Protoman into his lab... and he was just itching to know what was going on.

It was at that moment the door to the lab opened, Megaman looked up and was surprised to see a grinning Protoman walk out still looking human.

"Your turn," he said, then before the blue bomber could say anything Protoman grabbed him and dragged him inside the lab.

"See you later dear," Dr. light said waving to roll as he closed the door.

"Operation human has begun," Light said his eyes twinkling in a devious way, Protoman nodded.

"Dr. Light?" Megaman question, the last thing he saw as he was shut down was Lights grinning face.

***

Megaman blinked as he was brought back to activation, sitting up he saw that Dr. Light and protoman were looking at him with quite strange smiled on there faces.

"Yo bro, activate your new program," Protoman finally said, megaman blinked.

He had a new program, searching his systems he did have one... but what did 'Civilian Program' mean. Not knowing what else to do, he activated it.

***

Proto looked on in awe as a silver glow covered his blue counterpart, it soon faded but leaving a totally new figure in his place. The only thing Proto could find similar was megas face and his blue eyes.

The blue bomber looked to be a human boy around thirteen with short messy brown hair that had a slight reddish color to it. He wore a white long sleeve T-shirt with a blue vest over it; he wore simple blue jeans and a cool pair of blue combat boots, and last of all he wore blast wristbands.

Proto could only think one thing.

"How come he got such cool boots," Proto said with a frown, Megaman sweatdropped and Light laughed.

***

"This is cool," megaman said as he walked around with his now human like form, Roll and Rush looked at him in amazement and yes... a small bit of jealousy.

"I know," Protoman said with a grin, he was at the moment in a very comfy chair and he felt that he didn't want to get up anytime soon.

Strange as it was, Proto couldn't help but notice how much Mega looked like Davis from the Digimon 02 cartoon series. Mind you his hair wasn't spiky only messy, but wow... he wondered what mega would think if he introduced him to the digimon series.

"Now that your use to that form megaman, I think we need a name for you while in it. It will confuse people if we refer to you as Megaman, especially since I think it's a good idea to keep this forma secret," Light said, megamans face fell a bit.

"Why not Rock, that's what you originally called me before you changed me into a fighting type robot," Megaman suggested, Light nodded.

"Good idea, but what I find fascinating is that your human form is different from how I designed you before... but be because of the programming," Light said, Megaman now rock smiled.

"So does that mean we should call Protoman... Takato while in his human form?" Rock asked. Proto blinked.

"I guess, it would probably freak less people out of they didn't know I was Protoman," he said, Light nodded.

"Now that this is out of the way, I need to do something else," Light said, the two male robots blinked.

"What?" they asked.

"Signing Takato and Rock up for school," Light said, he left the room never hearing Protoman's/Takatos cry of horror and Rocks cry of surprise.

TBC

Next time: Its time for school, Takato and Rock go to school as the Light brothers and boy will things be interesting. Takato finds himself in the same class as Rika and Henry, also Rock needs to figure out how he's suppose to keep his robotic origin secret. And don't forget, Wily's not out of the picture and he still has world domination in mind. All this and more

FH: Konnichi wa everyone, I hoped you liked the chapter. It drove me nuts to write this one, in fact I started over twice. I couldn't seem to write certain scenes right... ahhh writing block sucks.

R.Calumon: At least you readers didn't have to wait forever for this chapter at least, FH got into a creative writing mood after she got home from work (yuck) and just had to start writing.

FH: Hey, at least I got some really deep conversations into this one.

R.Calumon: So what, at first you didn't think you'd get this done in time for this week. You had one page you hear me... one page done. Then late the night before you post you start writing like nuts and its out. At least you surprised the person you said you'd send the one page version with the full version instead.

FH: Until next time.

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, last chapter was long wasn't it, and I wrote all of it in one night, well except for the first page. Well this story is getting really fun to write, and the chapters are getting longer. That means you'll probably have to wait longer for them, especially since I want the chapters to be really good with humor, bits of romance and the kick butt fights. Onto the fic

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten: The Light Brothers

      Rock Light sighed and pulled at his school uniform, he hadn't expected that... he hadn't known the junior high he would be attending would have the uniform policy.

      "Stupid uniforms," said the teen next to him, Rock grinned at his 'brother' who was in the uniform for the high school. Takato did not look happy, but at least he didn't look like he was going to his armor form and blasting the uniform to yesterday.

      "Cool it Takato, I hate it too," Rock said with a sigh, Takato sighed and leaned into the plush backing of the Light hovercar.

      Because of the fact that Takato had died as a human, Takato couldn't use his original last name. So Dr. Light was letting him use the name Light for a last name, Rock was also using the last name Light for himself.

      He found it funny that they were going as brothers, he had always wanted to be like brothers with the other robot... and it was fun.

      They're cover story was that Dr. Light was there uncle, and since no one knew about he Doctors family life the good Doctor was able to arrange all this.

      "I wonder why were going to school in Shinjuku though" Takato said thoughtfully, this Rock also wished to know.

      "Dr. Light?" Rock asked, at the moment the scientist was in the front driving with Rush in the passenger side panting out the open window.

      "The schools in our area are under construction, so all students were sent to schools in other districts," Dr. Light said, from the corner of his eye Rock saw Takato wince and he guessed why. The schools had probably been mostly destroyed by Wily's robots; and Takato who had once been under Wily's control, probably had been there with Wily watching the destruction.

      'I wonder, will he ever forgive himself?' Rock thought sadly, only time would tell.

***

      In another part of Japan in a place Takato would avoid with all his might, a gray haired scientist looked over some files on his computer.

      He nodded as he saw certain things; he quickly printed out what he needed.

      "Blastman, Cutman," he yelled, in a few moments the two robots appeared at the edge of his vision.

      "Yes Dr. Wily?" Cutman asked, the scientist smirked.

      "There's a truckload of lab supplies I want going through Shinjuku later today, I want you to attack and capture the truck its in and everything inside it minus the drivers," he ordered, he then passed the two dimwits the information he had printed.

      On it was the truck's route with all its stops, also the security detail.

      It was good being an evil genius, specially, one that could hack.

      "Of course sir," Cutman said and gave his usual creepy laugh (1), the two robots knew they were dismissed and left.

      "Hmmm, I wonder how Takato is doing," Wily suddenly mused once he was alone, he shrugged.

      Knowing his grandson, Takato was probably taking his freedom very well.

***

      "Well, here's your stop Rock," Dr Light said parking, Rock gulped his eyes a bit wide. He had never been to school before, and here he would have to pretend to be human and not blow his cover.

      "Great," he said, and for the first time in his life Rock aka Megaman learned what jittery nerves meant.

      "Do you want me to come in with you, classes for me don't start for quite awhile yet and its only a five minute walk from here?" a voice asked, startled Rock turned to look at Takato who in fact had been the one who had spoken.

      "Thanks," Rock said with some relief, Dr. Light blinked.

      "I could come in instead or also," Light suggested, Rock gave a slightly nervous smile.

      "No, Takato will be fine," Rock said, Doctor Light nodded and the two robots slipped out of the car leaving the doctor and rush behind.

      "My little boy is growing up," Light said with a soft smile, Rock/Megaman was the nearest thing he had to a son and it pleased him to see Rock react like a real human child. 

      'And now I have another son, Takato... that is if he lets me' Light thought, he knew it would be quite awhile before Takato/Protoman trusted himself enough to let him near like that.

      "Ruff, I'll be all rife," Rush said, Light nodded and could only hope that it would be alright... strangely it was times like this that he wondered if Rush was telepathic. Rush sometimes seemed to know what certain people were thinking, one of those mysteries of the universe.

***

      Rock bit his bottom lip nervously as they walked up towards the school, he could see human children looking the same age of himself heading inside.

      "Calm down Rock, you look like your about to have a panic attack," Takato said in a calm voice, startled Rock looked up at his 'brother'.

      "Panic attack?" he asked, Rock didn't think he could get one being a robot... by the way what was a panic attack.

      At that moment the blue bomber had a funny mental image, it was of weird creatures with the word Panic labeled on them attacking something.

      He couldn't help but giggle; Takato could only sweatdrop.

      "I'll just ignore the giggle Rock, ask Dr. Light about panic attacks after school," Takato suggested, Rock nodded but his lips continued to twitch as they got nearer to the school building.

      The building was quite large but stood only two stories, it had large windows that would let in the suns light when it hit them. Around the school were gardens and a small lawn, he even saw a few Sakura trees.

      "This is cool," Rock said, Takato nodded.

      When they entered the building the sound of the students increased, they easily got directions to the principal's office.

      "Here we are," Takato said as finally arrived, the crimson-eyed robot smiled and knocked on the door.

      "Enter," a deep friendly voice called, Takato smiled and opened the door. Rock took a deep and stepped into the office, Takato followed behind him. The office while not too small was clean and ordered, it had sky blue walls and had quite a few pictures on the wall... mostly of whole school pictures.

      Next Rock looked at the principle, a man in his early thirties; he stood almost six feet tall and had ebony hair but very short. He had deep set brown eyes, his face was slim and he had a strong chin.

      He was the kind of guy: that would send many females hearts fluttering; of course Rock was not affected because he was male and a robot.

      "You must be Rock Light; who I have been expecting, and you must be his brother Takato," the principal said looking at each of them in turn.

      "Yes sir," Rock said; the principal grinned.

      "Don't call me sir, call me Hal like all the other students do," the principal... no Hal said.

      "Yes si... Hal," Rock said, Hal grinned.

      "Well I won't keep you long, your guardian already filled out the paperwork so all I have to do is give you your schedule," Hal said. With that Hal passes Rock a paper with his class schedule on it, also a few other things for his to look over and use.

      "Well that's that, you should be on your way then," Hal said cheerfully, Rock blinked and got up along with his bro.

      Soon they stood outside the office, Rock looked down at the paper to see what class he had first.

      "I should go now bro, I'll see you after school," Takato finally said while looking over Rock's shoulder, Rock blinked and sighed. He almost wished Takato could stay so he wouldn't have to meet all those human children alone, for goodness sake he had no idea how to interact towards them outside being megaman.

      "Yeah, I guess," he said, Takato grinned.

      "And don't worry so much Rock, everything will work out all right," Takato said, then with a wave the crimson eyed robot turned and left.

      "Maybe I should of said I was sick today... wait, I can't get sick," Rock said, sometimes being a robot wasn't fair.

      Outside the school Takato blinked to see that Dr. Light was waiting for him, with a shrug he opened the back door to the hover car and slipped inside.

      "Is he doing okay?" Light asked, Takato grinned.

      "Yeah, but he almost had a panic attack... or at least as much as a robot can have them," Takato said, Light looked a bit concerned.

      "Oh dear," Light said frowning.

      "But he'd okay now, I calmed him down so he's only a bit nervous now of meeting all those human kids without them finding out who he is," Takato said, Light nodded and turned on the car.

      "He'll be fine then, he just has to get use to doing things in a more human way," Light said, Takato nodded.

      "Might as well head to my school now, hopefully everything will turn out alright for me also," Takato said, Light smiled.

      "I'm sure everything will be fine," Light said, a few minutes later they were at Takato's new school. Seconds later Takato entered the building; he had a feeling that today would be a long day.

***

      He stood in the hall, he felt very nervous.

      He didn't know what he would do once he entered the room; so much time had passed since he last entered a schoolroom.

      Would they recognize him as Protoman or even Takato who had died all those years ago, these thoughts scared him.

      'It's now or never, I won't let being scared beat me... after all I faced De-reaper in the past and won. I won't let first day of school nerves beat me' Takato thought, takinga deep breath he knocked on the door.

      The noises in the room ceased for a small amount of time, then he heard the door starting to open he braced himself.

      "Takato!" a surprised voice said; the robot could only blink and sweatdrop at the face that greeted him.

      "Henry," he said in bewilderment, he hadn't known he would be sharing a class with the blue haired teen.

      "Um, I'm now going to this class," Takato said lamely showing Henry his shedual, Henry nodded.

      "Come in then Takato, the teacher is running a bit late for some reason today," Henry said, Takato nodded. Henry stepped back inside and Takato entered, he sweatdropped when he saw another familiar face in the class.

      'Rika' he thought in surprise.

      It was at that moment the teacher rushed into the room, Takato turned and gave a nervous laugh.

      'You have got to be kidding me. That's it, fate is against me' Takato thought looking towards the heaven, for the teacher was a person he hadn't seen in many years and hoped would never teach him again.

      "Good morning class," the teacher said.

      "Good morning Ms. Asagi," the class replied, Takato hung his head.

      He was doomed.

***

      Takato sighed in relief as the school bell rang; the students of his class gave an excited cheer and rushed out of the room with him also. Because of the fact he had died and brought back as Protoman he had missed much in the education system, sadly he was starting to think he should of stayed being evil Protoman... at least then he wouldn't have to go through this dull history class from Hell.

      'Now where did Rika and henry vanish too' the crimson eyed robot thought as he looked around the crowded hallway, at that moment he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

      Turning, he saw with relief that it was Henry.

      "Thought we lost you for a moment there," Henry said with a grin, behind him was Rika who looked neutral as always but a dangerous look he recognized aimed at the mass of students.

      It plainly said, don't mess with me so get the heck out of my way.

      His smile grew a bit at that, that look reminded him of those time's years ago when he had just begun as a tamer, she had put that look towards him.

      "Where to?" he asked, it was at that moment Henry's stomach growled slightly. Takato blinked with a sweatdrop on the side of his head, Henry blushed embarrassed.

      "The cafeteria," Rika said, Takato nodded and Henry continued to look embarrassed.

      "Lead the way," the robot said, Rika gave a brief smile that only he caught and started walking down the hall. The two males exchanged looks at how normal this seemed after all this time; they then followed.

      If they stayed there Rika would come after them, no a mad and scary digimon queen they would avoid.

      A few minutes later the three of them were seated at a small table in the cafeteria, Takato watched as his two human friends pulled out the lunches they had brought. Shrugging Takato pulled out his own, since he was in civilian mode he had to eat to power himself and also to appear more human.

      For lunch Roll had apparently packed him a cold meat sandwich, a can of pop... and was it his imagination or was there a thing of sugar candy at the bottom of the lunch bag.

      He brightly as he realized that it was truly there, if their was one thing he had loved as a human it was sugar candy... it would be a treat after such a long time (yeah five years).

      Together they ate lunch making small talk, the two mostly talked about there classes and asked Takato how he was doing adjusting to school life again after all this time.

      Takato almost facefaulted as the schools magna club waltzed through he room throwing food, he did sweatdrop heavily as three people in martial art gi's leaped through the room fighting while people placed bets.

      "Um... is this normal?" Takato asked; as the martial artists left the room, Henry blinked.

      "Pardon?" Henry asked blinking looking up from his food.

      "That," Takato said pointing, at that moment a football player who looked American was singing opera... and quite good too.

     "Trust me, this is tame compared to other Japanese schools (2)," Rika said with a shrug, at that point Takato decided that most humans were nuts... not counting his very few sane human friends.

      "Right," Takato said dryly, he would pretend that the nut jobs weren't there... but the sumo wrestlers were making it hard.

      "I just remembered, I have to do something before next class," Henry said as he finished his lunch, Rika nodded and they both said a polite goodbye to the blue haired teen.

      "By the way, I have something for you," Rika said suddenly out of the blue, Takato blinked startled and put down his sugar candy.

      "Really, you didn't have to," he said; Rika suddenly seemed to be thinking about something and pulled something out of her backpack.

      "Yes I did, and these are for you," Rika said pushing a package towards him.

      Takato smiled and took it; carefully he unwrapped it watched by a worried Rika... what he would never tell her was that she looked very cute looking so worried like that.

      "Sun glasses," he said startled; in truth they reminded him of the shades the people in the movie the matrix wore (Roll had forced him to watch it).

      "Shades actually, for you to wear. I couldn't find you goggles that would fit you; I need goggles to call you gogglehead or goggles. But these fit you as well, so now I have a new nickname for you," Rika said nervously, Takato smiled and placed the black shades on... it reminded him of when he had the visor on in his armored form.

      "I like them, what's my new nickname?" he asked curious, he learned over the table till they were almost face to face... unnoticed to either of them Rika's face blushed. Takato would have blushed if he could; but he was a robot and didn't have blood to cause a blush.

      "Shades," Rika said softly, Takato smiled.

      "I really like it Rika," Takato said, unnoticed to him he got closer to her.

      "Thanks" she said, by now they were face to face and Takato could feel Rika's breath on his face.

      Takato not realizing leaned a bit further, there lips began to move together as a kiss both had waited five years to happen began.

      At that moment Henry returned, embarrassed the two pulled apart before Henry could see them.

      Both cursed the fates at being interrupted, but neither would bring it up... it had been a chance that it happened.

      "So, what did I miss?" Henry questioned; both teens sighed.

       "Nothing Henry," Takato said softly, they had been so close.

***

      Rock sighed as he slid into an empty table near a window, it had been a long morning and he had yet to make a friend. Takato had warned him that first days were the worst, usually the new kid made their first friends after a few days or so.

      'I wonder what Roll packed me for lunch?' Rock thought, with that in mind the robot opened his lunchbox and looked at the things inside.

      Inside was a peanut butter sandwich which he had found he liked, a can of pop and some pudding with a spoon.

      'Oh, this is definitely good' Rock though his blue eyes bright, he did enjoy pudding.

      Was it chocolate, yet to his delight it was.

      This made the hard morning all the better, humming slightly to himself he pulled out the sandwich fist... he was awfully hungry. He didn't need energy canteens in this form so he had to eat, and it would weird everyone else if he had energy canteens in a cafeteria filled with humans.

      "Hey!" Rock shouted as the sandwich was pulled form his hands, looking up he glared at the guilty one.

      It was a human that looked at least a year older then himself and huge, he had huge muscles also. He had bright green eyes ad strawberry blond hair, but he had a cruel smirk on his face.

      "Well well, it looks like the newbi thinks he can eat in the cafeteria without paying for it," the other boy sneered, Rock frowned not liking this a bit.

     "It's free to eat here, give me back my lunch," Rock said calmly, he didn't like this... a bully of all things was after him of all people.

      Of course, there was no way that this human could know that Rock was megaman defender against Wily.

      "Not for you newbi," the boy sneered, then o Rocks anger the boy bit into his sandwich and swallowed it.

      "Stop that!" Rock said, the next thing he knew he had been thrown from his chair as the bully knocked him out of it.

      "Don't try newbi, I rule," the bully sneered.

      "Drave, stop that," an angry voice said, Rock looked up to see a small girl his age now standing in front of the bully and between them. All he could see of the girl was that she had long brown hair, she of course wore the female version of the school uniform.

      "You got lucky this time newbi," the bully, Drave said, then the bully walked away.

      The girl turned around and Rock found himself looking into beautiful hazel eyes, she smiled softly at him.

      "Sorry about that, but Drave only picks on the new kids," the girl said gently, Rock nodded and got up.

      "Thanks, I'm Rock," Rock said to his rescuer.

      "I'm Angela," the girl replied, Rock could only smile knowing that while he had just made his first enemy at school he had also just made his first friend.

      "Looks like Drave ate some of your lunch, why don't I give you some of mind... I always bring extra," Angela said, Rock nodded.

      "Lead the way," the hungry robot said.

***

     It was time, the two robots were in place and their target was about to come into place.

      Cutman smirked and nodded to the other robot with him, Blastman nodded and hefted a now lit bomb.

      "Now," Cutman said, with that the dark bomb went across the area and hit the truck.

      With a squeal of tired the truck slammed across the road and collided into a tree. Tree versus Car, neither won.

      But the driver wasn't giving up that easily, the engine hadn't been crushed and he wasn't stuck. The driver put the petal to the metal and pulled out of the tree and ran for it, Cutman blinked at the retreating truck.

      "Weren't we suppose to do something?" Blastman asked.

      Cutman sweatdropped as best a robot could.

      "The truck," the robot shouted, with that the two idiots ran after the fleeing truck at full speed.

      Their creator would turn them into scrap metal if they failed, after all Protoman while he had been destroyed (if they only knew) had turned against Wily and Wily was in a bad mood still... a very bad mood.

      Finally cutman had enough of the chase, he pulled his weapon off his head (which looks stupid all the time) and threw it. It made a nice buzzing noise as it sliced through the air, Cutman smirked as it hits the tired and destroys them.

      With it's tired destroyed the truck slammed across the road with no control, it soon crashed into a fence surrounding a school of some type.

      "You shouldn't have messed with us," Cutman smirked as the driver got out of the truck.

      Blastman laughed as he threw a large bomb, the human driver was able to dodge it as it hit the place he had just been.

      A huge explosion shook the area, the human to the robots amusement wet his pants at the bombs crater... after all he would have been dead if he hadn't moved.

      "Well, shit," the man said.

***

      "Woah," Rock said as he ran to the cafeteria's window, unlike other schools his cafeteria was in the front of the building. In the street in front of the school was a slightly smoking truck, he could see the driver looking for a way to escape from something.

      'But escape from what?' the robot thought confused, it was at that moment he contemplated banging his head against a wall when he saw what the human was trying to escape from.

      'I should of known' Rock thought with a sigh, for now in his line of sight he could see the familiar figure of Cutman and Blastman.

      'I better take care of this' Rock thought, he looked at his watched and frowned. 'And fast, lunchtime is almost over.'

      Slipping away from the crowd around the window he quickly walked across the room and out the main door to the room, the hallways were thankfully empty due to the fact that everyone was trying to see the action outside.

      Finally he found the back way out of the school; he walked outside and began to ran.

      No one was in sight, his form glowed and he deactivated his 'civilian program' and his form went back to the familiar one of megaman.

      "Time to send you back to the scrap pile," Megaman said charging up his blaster, a small smirk came to his face.

      "Gee, this is a great way to get rid of stress caused by the bully," Megaman said, he giggled slightly before becoming serious... it would weird everyone out if he came into battle giggling of all things.

***

      In his own school Takato frowned as the schools radio started broadcasting about a wily attack, he sighed and pretended not to see the concerned looks Rika and Henry sent his way briefly.

      'Why can't grandfather stop himself from making robots that like causing destruction and mayhem' Takato thought sadly, it was at that moment that the radio reported what school this was taking place in front of.

      "That's Rock's school," Takato said, with that he stood up quickly and ran from the cafeteria not even noticing that he toppled a group of cheerleaders practicing... in the middle of the room.

      "Rock?" Henry questioned the other Tamer.

      "Megaman," she whispered back, she also got up and started after Takato.

      "You stay here henry, I'll help shades and blue boy," Rika said quietly, Henry nodded.

      Rika ran from the room and quickly caught up to Takato, since he was in his human looking form he had to run like a human to avoid questions.

      "I'm coming with you Takato, I've been itching for a battle," Rika told him before he could even protest, he nodded knowing that it was better then arguing with her.

      Together they got out of the school and ran to a more private area; Takato quickly went back to his normal armored state. No one who saw him now would connect him to takato, not unless they actually put the scarf Takato wore all the time and the scarf Protoman together... but that wasn't likely.

      "Renamon," Rika said; the vulpine digimon appeared beside her as she held up her D-ARK.

      "Bio-merge activate," Rika cried out doing her usual hand movement, seconds later the priestess mega digimon Sakuyamon stood there.

      "I'll stay out of sight for now, its better if everyone continues to think Protoman is scrap metal," Protoman said, Sakuyamon nodded.

      "It's better that they think me dead," Protoman said, then they were on there way.

***

      Sakuyamon smirked as she spotted her victim, at the moment the shamoness digimon was standing on top of a building her staff at her side.

      She nodded silently as she watched megaman go against the two robots, it had been awhile since she had battled last... this would get rid of some of her stress.

      Looking around she spotted Protoman hiding, actually all she saw of him was a shadow... and the fact he had told her he would be there... that was why she knew he was there.

***

      Protoman watched the fight between the megaman and Cutman and blastman. From the looks of it, wily had upped their systems some for megaman was having some trouble with the two idiots.

      'Lets even the odds some' Protoman thought, a smirk familiar appeared on his face ad one of his hands vanished and his blaster appeared. He didn't blast away right away; he let it gather some power first.

      Finally he gave two shots full of power; it hit the two robots of Wily hard sending them tumbling and damaging them some.

      'Have fun little bro' Protoman thought with a nod, he leaned against the building he was by and waited for another opportunity to appear... that was when Sakuyamon joined the battle.

***

      Cutman shook his head trying to get his mind back on track, he had been hit by a blaster attack by someone just moment ago. 

      He had been slightly looking in that direction and could have sworn he saw a familiar yellow scarf, but it had to be his imagination. Protoman was dead, wasn't he?

      But he had no more time to dwell on those thought; he had a really hot looking fox woman to fight.

      "Damn," the cutting robot swore as she struck hard and fast, once again he found himself as rubble waiting for Wily to pick up.

***

      Meanwhile Megaman took care of Blastman, after he looked at Sakuyamon who smirked at him.

      The smirk was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He knew he should be able to recognize this person, but he just couldn't.

      During the battle he had seen a brief glance of Protomans scarf, apparently his 'brother' was helping even if he was staying out of sight... after all Protoman was suppose to be scrapmetal.

      "Thanks, who are you?" Megaman asked the fox woman, she just smirked.

      "Now, that's a secret blue boy," the fox woman said, then she vanished leaving mega wide eyed. Only one person called him that nickname.

      "Rika," he said startled too low for anyone to hear.

      He shrugged knowing he would have to ask Protoman later what Rika was doing looking like that, but now he still had something to do.

      He went to the driver and helped him up, moments later the police drove up... looked like he wasn't needed anymore for this. Quickly; he took off, he still had school.

      After all, since the fact he was megaman was a secret he couldn't explain that he was out saving the city or such not like in that cartoon powderpuff girls that Roll had forced him to watch.

***

      With a sigh Takato happily sat down in his seat at school, he had been a little late but luckily the teacher was running late. Rika was already in her seat, apparently Renamon had just teleported the digimon queen back to school so she wouldn't be late.

      'Score, no detention for me' the crimson-eyed robot thought happily, if there was one thing he did not want to repeat from his time as a human it was detention.

      Really, think about it. The teachers hated detention, they had to stay and loose their off-hours because of it. Also the students didn't like it, it usually made them go bonkers during that time.

      'I wonder, who ever created detention must have created it to torture both students and teachers' Takato thought 'Hmmm... that was something to think about'

      At that moment the door to the room and the teacher entered, Takato could only raise an eyebrow... usually it was him late not the teacher. He idly wondered if there was a way to give a teacher detention for being late.

***

      Meanwhile in his own school Rock gave a very relieved sigh as he sat down, he hadn't expected to be so late. But to his happiness, and thanks, it was a study period.

      No detention, he really didn't want to face that after all Takato had told him. (3)

      'Might as well go over my homework from the morning classes' Rock thought, with that in mind he pulled out the things he needed.

      'I wonder, did Takato make it back to class in time... his school is further away' Rock thought, he would have to find out when Dr. Light picked them up.

***

      Takato smiled as he finally left the school for the final time that day, after five years of not being in school the school day had seemed to stretch on for eternity.

      'Finally free' Takato though a skip in his step, with that in mind he looked around for Dr. Lights car.

      'He's not here yet, probably waiting for Rock' Takato thought with a shrug, looks like he would have to wait a bit.

      With that the robotic teen leaned against a wall of the school closing his eyes he felt refreshed in feeling the cool rough wall behind him. As Protoman he had never been able to this sensation, with his 'civilian program' he could finally feel these things again, he almost felt human again.

      He wished that he could be human again but he knew that it was impossible, that was long ago and out of reach... a robot couldn't become human... but sadly a human could become a robot.

      'The ironies of the world' Takato thought shaking his head slightly.

      It was then that he felt a chill, not knowing why he opened his crimson eyes and looked at the deep blue sky.

      'I don't know why, but I feel something foreboding' Takato thought, and whatever it was he knew that it wasn't good... not good at all.

TBC

Next Time: Rock and Takato are slowing getting use to living among humans and not giving away their robotic origins, all is going well... till it appears. A gigantic meteor with strange energy readings suddenly appears in space, heading for earth. They have five months before it hits the planet earth.

(1) What, he did have a creepy laugh if you watch those old episodes... my fav parts of the episodes he was in was when Mega blasted him. Heh he he.

(2) It true, just look at every other school in anime... Furiken high in Ranma 1/2 in much more insane.

(3) What, Protoman/Takato might be good, but he's been in a bad crowd for a few years so he picked up some bad habits. Like telling horror stories to megaman/Rock.

FH: Well this was an interesting chapter, it was longer then ever and I even got a few suggestions from AOL chat friends that I put in. I hope to start the next chapter soon, it was hard to make the chapter this long, and as I said before I'm trying to makle each chapter longer then the last... ummm... hopefully I can at least.

R. Calumon: heh... Fires finally updating... at least she's not dodging pitchforks for lateness this time.

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 11

Heh, here is the next chapter. This story is getting more and more fun to write... but harder and harder to make good. Damn storylines for each chapter is hard to write. I swear I delete half of each chapter to start again to make it all good. Firehedgehog falls asleep briefly at keyboard before waking up, maybe I should stop writing so late at night... but that's when my writing seems to come out best.

BY the way, lots of humor this chapter.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven: Before the Storm

      "How was school today?" Doctor Light asked; as Rock climbed into the car, the boy didn't answer till the door was closed.

      "It was okay, I made a friend... she's pretty nice. But it was weird, I actually met a bully... he ate part of my lunch," Rock said a bit of his voice a whine, he never noticed Lights mouth twitch slightly in what looked suspiciously like a smile.

      'I wonder how he would react if I pointed out he just whined' Light thought amused, he quickly shook that thought away.

      "You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked concerned, Rock sighed.

      "No, but I got pushed around a bit... but that was all," Rock replied as the hover car began to move, as the two drove to Takato's school Light finally asked something he had been wanting to ask all day.

      "I hear there was a fight in front of your school, one with Wily's robots... did everything go alright?" Light asked, Rock smiled.

      "Yeah, thankfully no one got hurt but Wily's robots. Even Rika and her digimon helped. Takato managed to help a bit too... but no one saw him at all so everyone thinks Protoman is still dead," Rock said cheerfully, Light had to fight off more laughter... Rock was chatting away at an almost hyper speed of any normal kid the age he looked.

      "Were here, now where's Takato," Light said driving onto the parking lot in front of Takato's high school.

      Rock looked around for his 'brother'; he quickly spotted the crimson-eyed teen.

      "There he is," Rock said pointing, Light nodded and beeped the horn.

      Takato who had been leaning against a wall looked up; the teen blinked then started walking over at a calm pace.

      Finally at what seemed like forever (since Rock knew that since Takato was a robot like himself, and could go much faster in reality), Takato got in the hover car. He sat in the back with the other robot.

      "So how was your day?" Light asked, Takato shrugged.

      "Normal," Takato said, he leaned back and pulled something out of a pocket, putting them on his face Rock saw they were sunglasses.

      Rock sweatdropped at the very calm voice Takato spoke, he had spoken like a very bored Protoman.

      Sometimes it was almost hard to remember he was Protoman, but times like this reminded them all loud and clear that Takato was... at least those who knew Takato was also the red robot.

      "Where did you get the shades?" he asked as Doctor light began the drive home, Takato smiled a bit.

      "Rika," Takato said, that was the last thing he said on the drive home.

      Just before they got home Rock finally asked something, something that had left Rock confused all day.

      "Dr. Light, what's a panic attack... is it some kind of animal or something," Rock asked, at that point Light broke out laughing.

      It took quite awhile for Rock to calm him down, but soon enough panic attack was explained to him. (1)

      A large object slowly hurtled through space; sickly energy crackled around it and fizzled behind it.

      Its size was one forth the size of the Earth's moon, anything it hit was instantly decimated to nothing.

      It had entered a certain solar system not long ago, its energy made it hard to detect but soon it would be... especially at the speed it was moving and it's gigantic size.

      It moved in a certain path, its destination of its next destruction...

      Earth...

      "This is good," Takato said, Rock just nodded his mouth full.

      Dr light just smiled as the two-presudo humans ate, tonight they were having spaghetti... the first time for Rock... and it looked like for Takato too.

      "Gewd," Rock said through a full mouth, Light sweatdropped at the open mouth.

      "Eat with your mouth closed," Light said, Rock swallowed his mouthful of pasta and looked at him curious.

      "How can I eat with my mouth closed?" he asked curious.

     "You've lived around humans this long and haven't noticed how yet?" Light asked puzzled.

      "What do you mean, I never had any reasons to wonder how you humans eat," Rock pointed out.

      'Yes, that is a good point' Light thought with a sigh.

      "Try to eat, like Takato then," Light asked, Rock sweatdropped.

      "But I am Dr. Light," he said, Light looked at Takato and placed his hands on his forehead.

      'Oh yes, I forgot he hasn't had to eat for five years... manners would have been forgotten' he thought in exasperation. For there was Takato eating a huge mouthful of pasta with his mouth open.

      "Never mind then Rock, looks like I'll have to teach you both how to eat right another time," Light responded.

      Because he looked down he never saw the two exchange grins and high fives.

      "Bwaaa ha ha ha," an evil laugh went through the entertainment room of the Light household, Roll shivered a bit at its familiarity.

      "Um... Dr. Light?" she asked poking her head into her creator's office, inside the room the white haired scientist was working on some project and trying to ignore the laughter.

      "Yes Roll?" he asked looking up, she shivered a bit as laughter was once again heard.

      "You are going to break him of that laugh... right," she said, Light nodded.

      "Yes dear I am, but give him time... he's only been free for awhile and it takes time to break bad habits," Light told her, she sighed.

     "I was hoping it would just take fixing a wire, or something along that line," she said, he came up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

      "There there, I'm sure he'll stop soon," Light told her, at that moment the laughter that could easily be recognized from their encounters with Protoman once again echoed through the house.

      "Takato, I know that you like killing those weird aliens in the game... but can out please stop laughing every time you blow one up," came Rocks voice, their was a bit of silence to everyone relief.

      "Eh... I was laughing, I didn't even realize I was," Takato's voice said filled with curiosity.

      "How can one not know when they're laughing evilly," Rock pointed out.

      "When one had to be evil for five years," Takato replied.

      Light and Roll had to sweatdrop at that one, but thankfully Takato didn't laugh evilly after that... too much.

      It was dark, but he was use to the dark... it seemed to him that it had been surrounding him for the last five years.

      He had walked through its sticky ways trying to find freedom since his human death, now he was free of it... but he was still lost.

      He had no idea what to do with his second chance with life, he wasn't human even though he looked it... and he wouldn't age.

      Worse, he couldn't even help Megaman against Wily... his grandfather.

      The world had to keep thinking Protoman was dead. If not, he could probably never find peace.

      Yet... he still wanted to fight.

      Was that wrong, he didn't know.

      He knew he should be helping the fight against Wily, with Megaman at his side as he had long wished to do.

      But that was out or his reach for now, people would never believe that Protoman one of Wily's most 'loyal' robots... that was even a sarcastic thought in his mind he mused... was good.

      "What a mess I'm in," Takato mused, he closed his eyes and shifted into sleep mode.

      'Humanity' Rock mused, he had never realized how being human was so interesting. But now: with the new program that let him experience human life he was enthralled, he didn't understand why so many humans destroyed there lives or other people's lives.

      Take Wily for instance, Takato had dies and Wily brought him back as a virtual robot slave bring terror to thousands. Takato had hated it but could do nothing but follow the commands, how Takato/Protoman must have wished to still be plain human Takato still.

      'Will I mess up in this presudo human existence, would they accept me if they knew what I was. They would react badly if they knew I was actually a robot acting like a human' Rock thought.

      Closing his eyes, he thought about those groups of robot haters that thought all robots should be destroyed... even himself Megaman.

      'Better stop thinking like this' Rock thought, to stop his mind from getting any more confused he shut himself down for the night enjoying the feel of the bed Light had given him for his human form.

      It was very late at night as the scientist began planning for his next day; he looked over the reports on his desk.

      It had taken Wily awhile to get hold of these, and the information and graphs they held were very important.

      "Darkman, Cutman... snakeman," he said, the three robots quickly came to his side and waited for orders.

      "Yessss ssssiiirr," Snakeman hissed.

      "I have something I want you to retrieve for me tomorrow, do not fail," Wily sneered, the robots nodded.

      They listened and memorized his orders, then left once dismissed.

      Once they were gone Wily sighed and pulled a picture out of his desk, it was a picture of a husband and wife and a young child. The picture was many years old; the old man touched a finger to the child's face.

      "If only things were as simple now as they were then Takato, but I can't turn back time... no matter how much either of us wish it was possible," Wily whispered, once he had tried to change time. He had tried to steel a time machine from light, but in the end the machine had been destroyed... destroying all chances of saving Takato's life in the past. (2)

      "But they aren't that simple, and now because of what I did five years ago you'll never forgive me," Wily sighed, he put the picture away and began to look over future plans... he could always think about Takato/Protoman another time.

      It was morning, yes he could tell that without climbing from the warm bed. Through his sheets he could see the light leaking into the room, warm and golden.

      'Too early' Takato thought with a yawn, but his sleep mode was done and he had no reason to stay in bed.

      'Wait I do, its comfy' Takato smirked, it had been years... actually since he had been human that he had been able to laze in bed at this time of day. His deceased parents running a bakery had cut down on his sleeping in time... but there were a few occasions that he had.

      Strangely, it didn't hurt as much now that his parents were dead or the fact he would never see them again.

      'Time heals all I suppose' the robot thought, it still hurt but only a dull ache in pain of the memory.

      'Enough depressing thoughts, I'm going back to sleep' he thought with a smirk, he began setting his sleep mode to let him sleep another hour. Not that he needed it, but he dreamed when he was in sleep mode and made him feel closer to human.

      Then all thoughts of sleep ended as the door to his room opened and the shades to his room pulled up; bright light fell upon him.

      "Rise and shine," a cheerful female voice said, Takato sighed... he had forgotten that Roll knew when his sleep mode ended or usually lasted.

      He pulled himself deeper under his covers, he was not climbing out of bed... he was too comfy.

      "Hey!" Takato cried as the sheets were pulled off him, he sat up and glared at the blond who smiled at him.

      "Stop being lazy, now get dressed so you can eat breakfast," Roll told him, she then began to walk out the room. "And don't even try to go back to sleep Takato, after I wake up Rock I'll be back to check on you," she said.

      A moment later Roll ran from the room laughing and a smashed alarm clock (for show) crashing into the floor where she had just been.

      "Have to be faster then that," she called.

      Takato muttered under his breath as he ate breakfast; Dr. Light read the newspaper as he ate a light salad. Across from Takato was rock who still looked not quite up. The blue bomber was still not use to the sleep mode offered to him by the chip that made him look human.

      "Way to early," Rock moaned acting like a human child would, Takato's mouth twitched... he wondered how his blue counterpart would react to the fact he was acting so human.

      "It's nine in the morning," Light said not looking away from his paper; the two teen robots gave him a glare.

      "Still too early," Takato said in agreement, Rock nodded and sipped some orange juice.

      Finally Light put down his paper as he finished eating, he looked towards the two human looking robots.

      "I have an announcement to make," Light said; this grabbed both robots attention.

      "You're going to introduce us to a new robot?" Rock asked.

      "Roll will stop waking us up?" Takato asked.

      "Were having Pizza for supper," Rock chirped in.

      "Your letting me get a weapons upgrade?" Takato asked eagerly, everyone paused and looked at him. "What, it's a valid question," he said glaring, everyone decided to ignore that. (3)

      "No no, none of that," Light said.

      "What then?" Rock asked curious.

      "Were going to have a family outing today, since we can now act like one," Light said smiling. The silence was so deep you could hear crickets.

     "Whatever," Takato said as he finished eating, he pulled out his shades and put them on.

      "Um... okay I guess," Rock said blinking.

      'Hmmm... I thought they'd be more excited' Light thought, he forgot one simple thing. Takato and rock had the personality of teenagers, and teenagers weren't that big on family outings.

      Takato smirked, as the three of them put on some light armor like things, in his hands was a gun like apparatus.

      Next to him Rock adjusted his armor, looking to his left he saw that Dr. Light was also ready.

      "I've never played this before," Takato said.

      "Me neither," Rock agreed.

      "Then it will be something new for all three of us," Light said smiling.

      "The rules are easy enough to remember," Rock said thoughtfully.

      "Yeah yeah, lets just start," Takato said, he rolled his eyes behind his shades.

      "First we have to split up," Rock reminded him.

      "..." Takato said.

      Soon the three of them split up as the lights were lowered in the area; Takato smirked and readied himself to seek out the other two.

      "Time to play," Takato smirked, he then began to walk silently through mostly dark halls and rooms.

      Ten minutes later he found them, Rock and light had cornered each other and couldn't move without revealing themselves to the others mercy.

      His smirk grew, this was perfect; he cocked the gun like object and aimed it at Rock and Light.

      "Hi little bro," Takato said, this startled both of hem and they turned not even bringing there guns up.

      "Uh oh," Rock said seeing him, Takato grinned at him and began letting it rip.

      Multiple shots barreled towards the two; he saw the counters take affect.

      "Bwaaa ha ha hahh," Takato laughed darkly as he shot the hell out Rock and Light.

      He had won; his opponents were no more.

      "Um... Takato, this is laser tag... you don't have to use your real life skill," Light said to the laughing Robot.

      "I don't think he hears us Dr. Light, but does he have to laugh so much... this is a game?" Rock asked.

      "Until we break him out of the evil laughter thing, yes then," Light sweatdropped. He did wish Takato wold stop shooting though, fifty times was a bit excessive.

      "I did say I was sorry," Takato said to an annoyed Rock.

      "You won easily, you didn't have to keep shooting and laughing," Rock pointed out, Takato sighed.

      "I really am sorry Rock, its just that Wily had control of me for so long that certain things are engraved into my programs. It will take awhile to purge that laugh and trigger happy thing," Takato said with a wince, if that game had been real Rock would have been scrap metal and Light little bits of bloody flesh.

      "That's okay, we'll just have to work on it," Rock replied with a shrug, Takato gave a small smile.

      "Thanks," Takato whispered.

      "Well, we still had a lot of fun never less," Light said, at that moment their order arrived.

      The three of them had stopped at a small cafŽ for lunch; Light had ordered the soup of the day, Rock the daily salad. And Takato, well he had a large hot chocolate and had a simple sandwich for his order.

      "But I still wish I hadn't just kept shooting like that, I have to really stop doing the bad habits Wily forced on me," Takato said with a soft sigh, Rock patted him on the shoulder.

      "Think nothing of it, you're with us now and everything will work out in the end," Rock said, Takato smiled a bit more.

      "I guess your right," Takato said, Rock grinned.

      "So, when are you going to ask Rika on a date," Rock teased, if robots could blush Takato would have... he level a glare of death at his 'brother'.

      Thankfully he had taken off his shades so he saw it, Rock sweatdropped and decided to drop the subject.

      "Be good you too," Light said, they both sighed.

      "Yes sir," they said softly.

      It was at that moment Lights Cell phone rang, light dug it out of his pocket and turned it on.

      "Hello, Dr. light here," Light said, both robots tried to hear what the other person said but couldn't hear what was being said ion the other side.

      "Yes, yes, I'll stop by," Light said to some question, Takato and Rock exchanged glances, both wondering what was going on.

      "See you soon then," Light said, he then turned off the cell.

      "Boys, wee going to have to stop the family outing early. A friend of mine needs to see me as quick as possible, that means as soon as were done... and that means since I can't drop you off home you'll have to come with me," Light said, Takato shrugged.

      "Not like we have anything else to do," Takato replied, Rock only agreed.

      It was a tall building with small clumps of trees surrounding it; the building was gray but didn't look to bad for its old age.

      "Were here," Light said as he parked his hover car in a parking space near the edge of the parking area.

      "Not too bad looking," Takato said as they climbed out, Rock smiled.

      "Not bad, Takato this building is over a hundred years old... its in great shape... so don't say its not bad," Rock told his brother.

      "Whatever," Takato said stretching.

      Rock decided not to argue with the other robot, Takato was in one of his dark moods. Most of the time he was a cheerful person (now that he was away from Wily), but today he was in a darker mood and acting more like his Protoman personality.

      "Come along now," Light said, the two of them then followed him into the building.

      Security let them in easily knowing they were expected, as they walked towards an elevator Rick mildly wondered how those guards would have reacted if they knew the two teens were Protoman and Megaman.

      The elevator ride was a quick one, there wasn't even the usual droning elevator music playing.

      Ding

      The door opened as they came to the top floor, Light stepped out the now open door first followed by the two robots.

      "Dr. Light, thank goodness you came!" a portly white haired man cried seeing them, he wore a white lab coat all scientists seemed to wear, gray slacks, blue sweatshirt beneath. His hair; was combed over the top, this signified that he was starting to bald.

      "Your call sounded urgent Timothy, what is the matter?" Light asked his blue eyes filled with worry, the man sighed. He was about to answer; when he spotted Takato and Rock, he looked hesitant.

      "What about them?" Timothy asked.

      "Anything you can say to me you can safely say to them," Light said, Timothy nodded.

      "Follow me then," he said, he then led the three of them into a Lab filled with computers, lab equipment of course and telescopes that would have made any scientist drool with envy.

      "Take a look at these printouts," Timothy said passing the other scientist a wad of papers, light began to leaf through them his face paling as he did.

      "This can't be right," he said softly.

      "I'm afraid they are, we first thought our telescope had a glitch... then we realized that it wasn't and the radiation it was giving off was making it hard to detect. We were able to get a few good images of it, I even set everything up so you can view it," Timothy said in a grave voice, Rock frowned wondering what the two were talking about.

      He turned and looked at Takato, the teen; had pulled off his shades and were looking at the proceedings with a small frown.

      "How big will it be?" Takato asked, the two scientists looked up from the scientific papers and peering through the telescope. It was evident they had forgotten the two were there.

      "A few months," Light replied, Takato sighed.

      Rock looked back and forth between the two scientists and Takato, he had a feeling he was missing something... but he didn't know what.

      "A few months what?" Rock asked confused, Takato was the one who answered.

      "A meteor little bro, a big one heading for earth," Takato said folding his arms in front of himself.

      "What, that isn't good... can't we just blast it apart?" Rock asked frowning.

      "No such luck, it's so big weapons won't affect it, and if we did hit it the pieces would just hit earth anyway making it a larger version of the moon," Timothy replied, Rock shivered at the thought of that.

      "How big...?" he asked.

      "Big enough, with one hit it will destroy the earth making it space dust," Light replied.

      "So, the earth is doomed in a few short months," Rock said, the scientists sighed.

      "Damn," Takato muttered summing it up for all of them.

      "Were here," Cutman smirked.

      "Reeadyy, the explosssionsss," Snakeman said, Darkman nodded.

      "All in place," Darkman said.

      "Now," Cutman said, with a press of a button, 3 explosions sounded shaking a building. Smoke spewed from a few windows, startled and fearful shouts rang out.

      "Perrrfect," Snakeman hissed.

      "Let's do this," Cutman said, with that the three robots slipped into the building.

      "What was that!" Timothy yelled as the building shook, Rock shared a look with Dr. Light who nodded.

      "Go ahead," Light said to his unspoken question, as he ran from the room Rock took a quick look at Takato who was shaking his head... probably guessing also who it was.

      "Be careful," was all Takato said.

      "Right," Rock said.

      Once out of the lab and no one was around he deactivated the program that made him so human, in a flash of light Megaman stood there.

      'Wish we hadn't left Rush at home, but he wouldn't get here on time anyway this time' Megaman thought, with that in mind the blue bomber quickly rushed to where Wily's Robots would be.

      "Here it is," Cutman said as he found the reason for this, in front of him was a small silver chip.

      Suddenly he found himself blasted across the room and out a window, the other two bots were also blasted out of the building.

      "What... wasss that," Snakeman hissed as he got up. Unnoticed to them a crowd of people had gathered curious about the explosions, they backed away to a much safer distance seeing the three robots.

      "Sorry, but I can't let you steal from here," a very familiar voice said, the three robots wanted to scream as the owner landed nearby.

      "Meeeegaman," Snakeman hissed angrily.

      "Hope I didn't interrupt a bad time," Megaman said, Cutman snarled.

      "We won't let you win Megaman!" Cutman yelled angrily, he did not want to face Wily with yet another failure.

      "Ahhhhh!" Megaman suddenly shouted; as purple sparks surrounded his body, he fell painfully to the ground.

      "You forgot about me," Darkman said, the dark robot had gotten behind Megaman and managed to hit him with one of his attacks... it would be hours till the blue robots would be able to get off.

      "Lets finish him," Cutman said, the three of them readied there weapons knowing that they were about to get rid of there hated enemy.

      "This isn't good," Light said looking down to the scene below.

      "What should we do?" Timothy asked.

      "WE have to get that chip to safety and save Megaman," Light replied, he turned to say something to Takato.

      "Hey, where did the kid go?" Timothy asked as they both peered around for the crimson-eyed teen.

      "I don't think so," a voice said as the three charged there weapons, the three bots gasped and spun around to see a familiar red armored figured.

      "Protoman!" the three shouted, the crowds also began to whisper at this new development... all had thought Megaman's counterpart dead.

      "We thought you dead," Darkman said.

      "Specially when your wires crossed and you went nuts!" Cutman said, none noticed the sweatdrop behind Protomans head.

      'By the digital world, they think I did all that because of a crossed wire' Protoman thought, looks like he would have to show them that he wasn't playing on Wily's team anymore.

      "Come, help us destroy Megaman," Darkman said, Protoman smirked and everyone thought he was agreeing to Darkman's suggestion.

      "Sorry, I only came out of retirement because your about to destroy my little bro," he said, disbelief showed on the three robots faces. "By the way, it wasn't a crossed Wily that let me escape Wily..." he said.

      The three robots looked upon him with disbelief and waiting for his to explain.

      "I HATE WILY'S DAMN GUTS, THAT DEMON CONTROLLED ME AND NEVER LET ME MAKE MY OWN DAMN CHOICES. I AM MY OWN DAMN PERSON AND I HAVE MY OWN PERSONALITY AND NOT THE ONE HE FORCED ON ME!!! I AM FREE OF ALL HIS CONTROL PROGRAMS AND STAYING THAT WAY, HE CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Protoman screamed, letting out the rage that he had felt for five years.

      This caused everyone to gasp never having heard so much anger and sorrow in the red robots voice before.

      "And so can you," Protoman said darkly, the last thing the three robots remembered as they were blasted apart was the image of Protoman happily... yes happily firing at them.

TBC

1) This was something continued from last chapter. If you don't remember read last chapter.

2) This is an actual episode, mind you the reason of Wily stealing it was a totally different reason.

3) Hey, After having a blaster and playing with weapons Takato's bound to have a thing for weapons. Wouldn't you, after all Takato likes fighting to a certain degree. And what guy doesn't like weapon upgrades.

Next time: Protoman is alive and well, that is what the world finds out. Then when they start getting over there shock they get an even bigger one, in a few months time a meteor will hit earth destroying it. But hopefully they can find a way to destroy it before it arrives.

Hi everyone, I watched my Megaman episodes and realized that the Megaman series took place in the united states... so I'm saying now that it takes place in Japan in this version.

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 12

Frowns; tilts head and sighs. A real good person who helps with my megaman stories said Protoman has a whistle sound before he shows, head goes down... now I have to watch all the episodes again so I know what's he talking about.

Note: More digimon stuff this chapter, I realized that this fic was becoming more megaman then digimon... so here is some more digimon stuff to balance it.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve: Biomerges... wha... I thought that was over

There was silence, yes lots of silence... all that was heard was a few birds that hadn't flown off because of the fighting.

"Ahhh... that feels so much better, so much less stress," Protoman said cheerfully, the crowd's sweatdropped at the cheerful robot who all still considered evil.

"What?" Protoman said looking at the crowd, they were just all staring at him... crickets chirped.

"Nothing," someone squeaked, then like scared rabbits they sped out of there.

"What's their problem?" Protoman asked himself confused, at that moment he heard the sound of megaman waking up.

'Bout time' he thought with a shrug, he then walked to where a barely conscious Megaman lay.

"..." Megaman said; as he tried to get up, electrical sparks still went over his body due to Darkmans attack.

"Now that has got to hurt," Protoman said as Megaman fell once again.

"A little help would be nice," Megaman said a little sharply, Protoman grinned.

"Nah, I have other things to do," the red robot said, he put his arms behind his head and started to walk away. Megaman didn't see the large grin on Protomans face.

"PROTOMAN!" Megaman shouted.

Protoman laughed and walked over to the blue bomber, he looked down and grinned.

"You have no sense of humour bro," he said, if Megaman had been able to at that moment he would of put his 'brother' in a headlock.

"You so act like a two year old," Megaman muttered.

------

"I can't believe Protoman is alive," Timothy gasped, at the moment the two scientists were looking out a window at the scene below.

"..." Light replied, thankfully the other scientist was too occupied to notice Lights frown.

"Anyway," Timothy said turning to light. "I'll send all my data to you tonight, then you can look over it at your leisure," the scientist said.

"Thank you, now you must excuse me so I can track down the boys," Light said, Timothy nodded.

"Go ahead, I only hope there okay after Wily's robots were in the building," Timothy said frowning.

"I'm sure there fine," Light replied, with that he turned around and ran for the elevator once out of sight.

'I hope Megaman is okay' Light thought with concern, he had seen the blue bomber hit by a strong attack by Darkman.

------

"He'll be alright... right?" Protoman asked as he set Megaman on a metal table, Light quickly began to look over the damage.

"Megaman will be fine," Light replied.

"Can you please stop talking like I'm not here," Megaman said in an annoyed voice, Light and Protoman grinned.

"Sorry son, didn't mean to annoy you," Light said, Megaman sighed.

"I forgive you," Megaman replied, the blue bomber would have said more but he door to the lab flew open and two figures ran in.

One was the familiar blond form of Roll; the other was the familiar robotic canine Rush.

"Mega, are you okay... we heard about the battle on the news," Roll called in concern; Mega gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine, especially as soon as Doctor Light starts fixing me," Megman replied, the two gave a relieved sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Roll breathed.

"Where's Protoman," Rush asked, startled Megaman turned to see that Protoman was no longer standing beside him.

"I didn't see him leave," Megaman said in surprise.

"I wonder where he went," Roll said curious.

"I think he has some things to think over, after all the world just found out he isn't dead like everyone thought," Light said, Megaman blinked.

"I guess so," Megaman said thoughtfully.

'I have a feeling its going to take me a long time to understand Protoman' Megaman thought.

------

The sky was now dark; the sun had set a few hours ago.

He knew they must be worried about him now, but he couldn't go back at the moment.

Protoman sighed from where he sat; the red robot was sitting on top of the streetlight on an abandoned street. The light in it flickered softly now and then; it cast an eerie look to the area.

He stared at the ebony night sky; small stars twinkled ever just slightly.

"So beautiful... yet so fragile," Protoman whispered, his form glowed and once again he became Takato.

"For five years I've wished to be free and to go back to being me again, not Protoman... not a robot... just Takato," Takato whispered.

"Yet... I'm free now, even if I did loose my human body. Everything in this world is beautiful yet so damn fragile, I feel like I'd break everything, just with a touch," Takato whispered, he swung his legs slightly under his perch on the streetlight... at least twenty feet from the ground.

"Why did I do it, why did I armour up and fight again... why did I let the world see I still exist," Takato asked himself confused.

'Why had he, I should have let the world continue thinking Protoman was dead... destroyed never to hurt or fight again' Takato thought.

'Because I had too' he finally answered himself, if he hadn't Megaman... someone he considered a brother would have been destroyed... killed.

"When did my life get so complicated," Takato sighed.

Seconds later Takato was gone from the streetlight heading for home, seconds later the streetlight flickered and finally died.

------

It was early morning and Takato sat silently in the living room of Light household, in front of him Television showed a newscast of the sight megaman and himself had fought Wily's bots yesterday.

"The world is in shock at the startling revelation that the robot known as Protoman is still in operation, there is still no information on how he survived... this is Liana Trovitze signing off," the news lady said, with that the news went on to other matter and Takato turned the TV off.

'Well, everyone knows I'm back now' Takato thought with a sigh, looking at the time he saw he still had plenty of time till school started that day.

"Wonder how Mega's doing," Takato said with a frown, when he had gotten back to the house hours after leaving Light had been locked in the lab with Megaman still.

With that in mind the crimson eyed robot walked silently towards the lab, thankfully Roll wasn't there to stop him... she had fgone to do some errands earlier around town.

Finally he arrived, he smiled finding that the door was unlocked.

Grinning now he pulled the door open, he stepped inside a slightly cooler room. Looking around he quickly located Megaman, his blue counterpart was in a sleep mode on a table while recharging.

"He's fine," a voice said softly, startled Takato spun around ready to armour up.

"Oh, its you," Takato said in relief, for standing there was no other then Dr. Light who looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Who else would it be," Light joked, Takato had to crack a grin at that.

"How badly damaged was he?" Takato asked concerned.

"Most of the damage was to some internal wires, they got fried by Darkman's attack... it just took most of the night to replace them," Light said, Takato sighed in relief and placed a hand on Megaman's armour.

"I've lost so much over time, I gained a brother in Mega..." Takato whispered softly, to his surprise Dr. Light placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Megaman's tough and he won't vanish on you Takato, you have to relax and not be so paranoid son," Light told him, Takato smiled at that.

"I'll do my best sir, but its hard to relax... for years I've had to watch my back and one wrong move could mean the trash heap," Takato explained.

"You do that Takato, now why don't you wait here... Megaman should be waking from his sleep mode in a few minutes... then you two can get ready for school," Light told him, Takato made a face at the mention of school.

"Yes sir," he finally said with a sigh, Light smiled and walked out of the room.

------

In another area a grey haired man stared silently at a screen, on it were images of Protoman fighting.

"Takato... I freed you... but still you fight," Wily said, he closed his eyes and sighed.

He opened his eyes as he heard someone entering his office.

"Yes," he said, he turned and glared at whoever it was.

"Sir, your package has arrived," Cutman said, he looked nervous due to the death glare sent his way.

"Good," Wily said getting up, but he wished that the package had arrived a bit earlier... say some weeks ago when Protoman was still there.

In the package were weapon upgrades for protoman, as it was the package was quiet late... all due to the fact the mail people had a strike.

"If they worked for me, I'd fire them," Wily muttered, Cutman looked at Wily weirdly but said nothing... it wasn't the first time Wily had spoken out loud of something he was thinking and no one knew what he was speaking about.

------

Megaman known to many as the blue bomber came awake instantly the moment his sleep mode ended, his sapphire eyes opened and blinked.

"Takato?" he said surprised, for standing there with a slight concerned look was Protoman looking totally human.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Takato said with a grin.

"Ha ha," Megaman said dryly, Takato grinned even more.

"As much fun as this is bro, Dr. Light reminded me we have school today," Takato said, Megaman groaned and sat up... after yesterday he wasn't exactly up to the thought of school.

"Greeeat," Megaman drawled out, seconds later he stood in his human mode.

"Hey, you got it easy... I'm in high school," Takato said with a glare, Rock just glared back.

"Boys, breakfast is ready," Called Dr. Light, they stared a moment more at each other then ran for the dining room.

------

"The barrier between the world have become thinner," a voice said darkly, the owner smirked.

"The humans thought they heard the last of us years ago, the tamers must have grown week with no one to load data from," another said.

"Yes, that might be true... but remember they have partners... Tamers. If we wish to become powerful our self we must move quickly and find our own partners, then we can destroy all in our path," the first said again, dark laughter filled the area.

------

Rock Light also known as Megaman sighed as he walked into his classroom, the sky was now a misty grey colour and the scent of rain was in the air.

'Rain, why does it always rain on school days' Rock thought grumpily, from what he could tell the weather seemed to gleefully get worse on school days... he bet after school it would be pouring.

Thanks goodness he had a ride home with Dr. light.

"Rocky," a voice called cheerfully, startled Rock looked up to see a familiar smiling face. Angela stood there her hazel eyes shining; her brown hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Hi Angela," Rock said smiling, he had forgotten she was in this class, she was also the one who had shared lunch with him the first day after a bully had taken his.

"I saved a seat for you," she smiled, Rock nodded... if he had been human the robotic teen would have been blushing by now. It wasn't often a beautiful girl talked to a newbi, and he was definitely a newbi to school.

"Thanks," he replied, he walked over and sat down.

"How was your weekend?" Angela asked curious, at that question Rock had to think fast for... he couldn't exactly/ tell her his activities as Megaman. But, he could tell her of the things he did with Takato and Dr. Light.

"Oh, quality time with my brother and family," Rock answered truthfully, Angela smiled and told him about her families trip to the beach.

He listened raptly inserting questions now and then, unknown to him... he had just begun his first crush.

------

"Saw you on the news," was the first thing he heard as he stepped into the classroom, Takato stopped startled and blinked... then a slow smile came to his face.

"I aim to please," he replied, Rika smirked.

"Idiot," the red head said, he gave a small laugh and took his seat, which wasn't that far from hers.

"Did Henry see me on TV also?" he asked curious, he didn't seethe blue haired teen yet in class... in fact no one else but Rika and himself had arrived as yet.

"Probably," she answered.

"Hey, where is everyone... class is about to start in a minute?" he asked curious.

"Don't worry about it Takato, everyone usually arrives two seconds before the bell," she said waving a hand at the thought, Takato sweatdropped.

"Well... I guess if that's normal I shouldn't worry about it," he said with a shrugs.

With a minute to spare Takato began to ready himself for class, when the rest of the class arrived along with the teacher he was ready for a long boring day to begin.

------

It was a normal park, green lawn's everywhere, flowerbeds... a small fountain that had seen better times... all normal for a large park.

Well... at least it started normal.

As midday settled in a strange fog startling swirling into existence, animals nearby growled as their hackles went up.

One thing was for sure; this was no normal fog.

Slowly figures slipped out of the fog, they stared at the park around them and the city beyond that.

"This will be fun," one of the figures stated, this figure looked canine in shape, the other two smirked.

"Yes, lot's of fun," the others said.

------

Takato was eating lunch when it happened; it was as if a chill went though his robotic body.

'What the hell was that' Takato thought looking up, seconds later he heard something beeping and saw that Rika's D-ARC was beeping.

"A digimon... more then one," Rika whispered, he nodded.

"Need any help?" He asked as she got up, she frowned slightly.

"Takato, Renamon and I can handle it... we'll call Henry if we need help... you need digimon to battle digimon," she said, he sighed and looked down at his food.

When he looked up she was gone.

'But she's right, I'm no good in a digimon fight... and the public doesn't trust me enough to fight Wily... not really' Takato thought a bit depressed, he sighed again and pushed his food away... he wasn't hungry anymore.

"What am I good for now..." Takato whispered to himself, he was free... but he didn't know what to do with his life.

'Am I even needed' he thought.

------

"Shit," Rika swore as Renamon and herself were forced to dodge an attack, the attack came from a champion level digimon called Fangmon. His attacks were Blast coffin and Snipe steal. The latter one; was the one that had almost hit her.

'There's two more digimon somewhere, where did they vanish too' Rika thought as she slashed an energy card.

"Renamon, this guy is strong... time to digivolve," Rika called, pulling out a card she watched as it turned into a familiar blue card.

"Matrix digivolution," Rika called, with that light and digital code surrounded her partner.

Renamons body changed first to that of Kyuubimon and then that of Taomon, moments later the paintbrush wielding digimon stood there.

"Lets walk all over them," Rika said with a dark smirk.

------

"Name, Shadramon, type insectoid, a virus and armour level. Its attacks are Flash buster, Psychic wave," Henry read off his D-ARK, in front of him was a strange looking digimon. It looked like a Stingmon that had was wearing flamedramons armour and had butterfly wings with flame patterns on them.

"Henry, is it just me or do we always seem to face weird digimon?" the rabbit digimon asked the human; Henry sighed.

"Don't ask me, most digimon are weird," Henry said, Terriermon nodded till what his partner said finally sunk in.

"Hey," he protested.

------

Ryo blinked, the digimon he was facing blinked.

The teen known as the digimon king finally looked at the digimons stats.

"Quetzalmon, type Mythical, attribute is Vaccine and its level is armour. It's attacks are Freezing Wave, Fossil Wave, Cold and Clammy and Toltec Wind," Ryo read out loud.

Next to Cyberdramon growled, the digimon was very ready for battle.

Ryo grinned and looked at Quetzalmon, the digimon was snake like with a long white body with small red sections and gold lines over its body. On its head mask was the symbol of light. Spiky green hair went down the back of its neck, large wings came out of the area where its ears should be.

"Cyberdramon, lets get this over with," Ryo said pulling out his cards.

------

Takato sighed and pushed the rest of his lunch away, he wasn't that hungry and his energy levels were good. Getting up and picked up his lunch box and started walking to his locker, he was alone due the fact the rest of the tamers had gone after digimon.

'What to do, still plenty of time left till classed start' Takato thought, deep in thought he idly bit his bottom lip slightly.

Still lost in thoughts the robotic teen walked out of the cafeteria, he had no direction in mind, only wondering about the school Halls.

"DAMN!!!!!" a voice shouted, this voice caused Takato to jump and come out of his thoughts.

Curious he looked around for the origin of the shout, finally he spotted an open door. Curious, the crimson-eyed teen peered inside.

"I can't believe it, buts its true," a teacher whispered in a fear filled voice, Takato sighed hearing the words on the small TV in the teachers lounge (the room behind the door).

"I agree," Takato whispered, he walked away the words from the television repeating in his mind.

_'Residents of the world, an asteroid has been sighted heading towards earth, due to radiation from it; it has not been easy to spot. We have been informed that it is of immense size and will crush the Earth on contact, we are asking for all scientists and armies to gather in hope we can destroy it in time. Please do not panic, the governments of the world and all the scientists are doing everything they can.'_

"Damn it all," Takato said a few minutes later, the earth was doomed in a few months and he could do nothing.

'That's it, I don't care if I don't have a digimon... I'm going to help the Tamers... I want to make a difference' Takato thought, with that in mind Takato AKA Protoman left the building.

------

'This isn't good' Rika thought gritting her teeth, Fangmon was as strong as a mega... she would have to biomerge. It was incredible on how powerful the digimon was, and yet she wondered why it had not digivolved higher.

But she almost feared how strong it would be then.

"Argghhh." Taomon shouted as she was slammed into a building, Rika felt fear engulf her as Taomon digivolved to rookie. Her data was unstable; also her partner was unconscious.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted.

Yet her partner didn't move, almost in slow motion Rika turned to see Fangmon sneering at her its eyes gleaming... Screaming her death.

'No... it can't end this way' Rika thought.

And with that Fangmon ran forward, intent on ending her life.

Rika closed her eyes not wanting to see her end, she didn't scream... she was the digimon queen... but she was about to die.

"Arggghhhh," a shrill scream suddenly filled the air, with a start Rika opened here eyes... shouldn't she be dead?

She stared in mute horror as Fangmon was held up my one armoured gloved hand; the hand was connected to red armoured hand... Protoman.

"Protoman," she gasped.

Then she screamed and screamed, as she watched Protoman tore the digimon in half... it exploded into data then faded away since nothing downloaded it.

Then he turned towards her, Rika felt even more fear... there were no expression on his face.

"Rika?" he said softly walking towards her, yet she scrambled back from him.

"Get away from me," she shouted in fear, for nothing could do that... destroy a digimon so easily... he wasn't her Takato.

"Whaa!" he said in a startled voice; she could feel hurt in it but ignored it.

"Go away," she cried, she couldn't take this.

Quickly she turned and ran to Renamon, when she looked again Protoman was gone... tears fell down her face.

------

It was several hours later that Rika found herself talking to Henry, she told him in a slightly shaking tone of the events that took part earlier. Fangmon and Protomans entrance and Fangmons deletion, it was a shock to see Rika in such a way. Yet it wasn't often, one saw a friend rip a digimon in half.

"Rika, calm down. He is still Takato, he did it to save your life," he told the violet eyed teen, yet she shook her head and tears slipped down her face.

"That's not Takato, it can't be... Takato's dead... that things it's just a monster. Takato... he just... he just, wouldn't be able to do that... ever!" she cried in a hateful voice.

It was at that moment that Henry looked up, what made him look up he never knew why... but he did.

Standing there was Takato, a shocked and hurt look on his face.

The crimson-eyed boy saw that Henry saw him; he took a step back... almost stumbled... to get away.

"Takato, wait!" Henry yelled as Takato turned and ran, but it was too late for the other boy was gone.

Rika said nothing at this, didn't even turn.

"You idiot, don't know what you've done... you broke him... he's lost so many things to come back to being just Takato and you throw it in his face," Henry shouted angrily, it was out of character for him but he didn't care... Takato was his friend.

With that he turned away and walked from Rika, not turning back... hopefully he could find Takato before Takato did something stupid.

------

Takato felt sorrow, anger... hopelessness. So many things, but the most powerful emotion was despair.

'Am I really such a monster' Takato thought sadly, he had only done what he had to save Rika.

'Should I even be here, I did die three years ago' Takato thought, anger welled up inside of him and his fist lashed out.

He came back to reality as his fist hit something, he gasped... for his fist had just destroyed a tree easily into splinters.

"Why..." Takato whispered, it was then that it began to rain.

It fit his mood.

For, he wished to cry.

Unfortunately...

Robots can't cry.

TBC

Next Chapter: Woah... bet no one saw that one coming. Next chapter we see the world in its final time, and the final things they will do to save Earth. What's this, Wily and Dr. Light working together!

Authors note: Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. Writers block, also the fact I wanted to end this chapter on that depressing note. Smirk, I'm evil... I'll update as soon as I can. Also, thanks to the people that let me rant at them for the chapter

Ja Ne


	13. Chapter 13

Dum dum dum, here is the long awaited chapter. With special stuff, when you get to a certain spot another story takes place a sidestory that is slowly being written and posted… its called 'Digimon Souls' and will be posted separately on ffnet… but under my name of course.

A Robots Soul

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Thirteen: By the Tick of the Clock

"You have to come out sooner or later, at least to eat," the young boy said, he said it to a closed and locked door… for the last two weeks it had been like that.

"I just go to sleep and recharge mode, so I don't have too," a muffled voice said from behind the door, Rock sighed and leaned against the door.

"Takato… please… come out… at least talk to me," Rock begged, no sound came from Takato's room.

Rock sighed and pulled away from the door, looked like he wasn't going to get anywhere today… again.

Sighing he started to walk down the hall.

"I guess I could talk about it," a soft voice said, startled Rock turned around to see Takato standing there his door open.

Rock smiled.

-

"I can't believe she said that!" Rock shouted angrily, if the blue bomber wasn't a protector he would have gone and ripped Rika a new one. Oh yes, can't forget the fact he loves peace… the public would hunt him down for scrap metal if he did that.

"She called me a monster, I'm not one... am I?" Takato whispered sadly, without a second thought Rock hugged Takato in a brotherly way.

"Your not a monster, you might have seemed like one when you were forced to work for Wily… but your one of the nicest people I know," Rock said in a comforting voice.

"One of them?" Takato asked curious.

"You do have that problem with sarcastic remarks," Rock replied.

Takato couldn't help it but laugh, and it was true.

"Done locking yourself up?" Rock finally asked letting the hug go, Takato gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to have a shower okay," Takato replied.

"Sure bro, see you in a bit," Rock said, with that he left the room, leaving his brother behind. Yet he knew, that by talking he had helped his brother recover in a small way.

-

The warm water flowed over Takato's body; his hair fell flatly against his head. As a robot he didn't sweat or produce any other things a human body did, the only reason he was actually having a shower was to keep his body clean of other everyday things.

'When did everything get so messed up' Takato thought.

He knew it had first gotten messed up when his mind had been transferred into this robotic body, the years following had been a nightmare times a trillion.

Then he was free, the act of getting free… he did not want to repeat ever.

He could have killed Henry.

Then he got a life of his own again, or as much a life as he could.

And now things were just as big a mess as before.

Rika thought he was a monster.

'Mom… dad... I wonder what you would think of me now' he thought sadly.

Would they, think him a monster.

He was actually kind of scared to find out.

Thoughts whirling through his mind, the robotic teen finally got out of the shower. He dried himself with a large fluffy towel, then pulled on some clothing he had brought with him from his bedroom.

Looking into a mirror, which was still slightly foggy, Takato quickly brushes his hair… but he knew that whatever he did it would dry is the same messy style.

'I almost wish gramps had changed my hairstyle when he created this body, would it be too much to ask for non messy hair' Takato thought.

He had to smile a bit at that; shaking his head he left the bathroom stopping briefly in his room to drop of his towel and other things.

-

Rock smiled as Takato entered the kitchen; the red-eyed teen went to the fridge and pulled out a thing of milk. Rock watch amused as Takato actually drank out of it instead of pouring a glass; in fact he emptied the milk.

"Roll is going to kill you Takato, that was the last of the milk… and she didn't plan to go buy more till tomorrow," Rock said in an amused voice, Takato looked at Rock and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Takato said, he sat down at the table next to Rock.

Silence followed for a while as it did Rock looked at the clock at its slow and reliable tick tock noise.

"What now?" Takato finally asked, startled out of silence Rock looked at the robot he considered a brother.

"I don't know Takato, nothing much has been happening… other then the world panic outside lately," Rock said sadly, silence followed that for a few minutes after that sentence.

"Actually Takato… I have something for you," a voice said, looking up they saw Dr. Light standing by the door to the room.

"Really, what is it?" he asked curious.

"Follow me to the lab," Light said, curious Takato and rock followed him t the lab… just in time to escape the kitchen as Roll entered.

"It can't be!" Takato said excitedly as soon as he entered, for leaning against the wall of the lab was something he had lost years ago.

It was a simple shield... one he had once carries. He had thought it had been destroyed in one of his many battles with megaman… looked like Light had saved it.

He quickly walked over to it and admired it, it had been polished recently he could tell… it was perfect… and it was the real deal too.

Takato turned to see the grinning faces of Light and rock, he allowed himself to give them a soft smile.

"How in the world did you get hold of this, I thought it was destroyed years ago?" Takato asked curious, Light got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Actually, I was looking through some scrap metal in a dump when I came across it… oh… about a year and a half ago. It was in a bad shape, but I recognized it and brought it home. I had no idea what I would so with it, but I fixed it up… looks like it was a good idea. As it is, I actually forgot I had it till now," The scientist told him.

"Thanks, this means a lot to me… especially since this is part of my armour… I don't feel complete without it," Takato said, he picked up the shield cheerfully and began to get himself use to its weight again.

"TAKATO!" a voice yelled.

Takato sweatdropped.

"Oh dear, what did you do this time?" Light asked the teenager, but he didn't respond... Takato had already escaped Rolls wrath by going out the window.

-

Takato walked the silent streets, with the asteroid coming in the future the world seemed to have frozen… so many people were locking themselves away in this final time.

'So sad, they should be enjoying themselves as much as they can in this time' he thought shaking his head, but people were like that when they feared death…oblivion of all they knew.

"Takato…" a voice said, blinking Takato turned to see a familiar figure with blue hair and a rabbit creature walking towards him.

"Henry… Terriermon," he greeted.

"Momentai Shades," Terriermon chirped out cheerfully.

"I'm so happy to see you Takato, I've been so worried about you," Henry said, and Takato knew he was talking about what had happened with Rika.

"Thanks Henry, I'm feeling a bit better…" Takato said, soon the two of them were walking together with no destination in mind.

"Takato… I'm sure she didn't mean it… she was just scared… she never expected someone to rip a digimon in half easily," Henry finally said.

"Henry… and I a monster like she said?" Takato asked quietly.

"Takato listen to me, you are not a monster. You are human in soul if not body, never let anyone make you believe you're a monster… because your not," Henry said making him look in his eyes.

Takato gave a small smile at that.

"Thanks Henry, I needed that," Takato said with a small smile, it still hurt but not as much.

"Anyway monsters don't have friends, and I'm your friend," Henry pointed out, at that Takato gave a soft laugh… it was true.

-

A red haired girl lay on her bed, her hair spilled around her face giving her a fragile look. Her violet eyes stared at her rooms ceiling, she sighed.

'Why did I say those things… why?' she thought, she knew she had hurt him badly… but... what she had seen him do had freaked her out beyond reason.

For one thing his body was robotic so he had the strength to easily rip a digimon apart, but it had been a very powerful digimon at that.

"You should apologize," a voice said from nowhere.

"I know Renamon. But... I hurt him, I've never hurt him so badly… what would I say," Rika whispered, in these moments alone with only her partner did she let down the ice that sheltered her fragile heart.

"Go… you'll know what to do when you get there," Renamon told her.

Rika lay there for a moment before getting up; she pulled her hair into its usual ponytail.

"I'll be back… sooner or later," Rika said with her usual smirk; then she ran from her room.

"About time, I was starting to worry," Renamon said before fading out.

-

Evening was slowly coming onto the area; the air was becoming cooler with a hint of starts in the sky.

Takato smiled as he looked at it and smiled, he had left Henry hours ago. He knew he should head home soon, but… he still had so many things to think about.

'I hope they aren't worried: I have been gone all day' Takato thought with a frown.

It was then that he heard it, the beat of feet on the ground and the harsh breath of someone who had been running for a long time.

Turning he stared, for coming towards him was a tired looking Rika.

"Rika…" he whispered as she came to a stop, she didn't answer for a few moments as she caught her breath.

"Takato… we… I… need to talk," she said softly, this surprised him… for she didn't sound angry… or fearful… she was serious.

"What is it?" he asked, hopefully he wasn't about to be hurt again.

"Omph," he said as suddenly Rika jumped forward and hugged him, her face was against his chest and to his surprise he found that she was crying.

"I'm sorry Takato… so sorry, I didn't mean it... please forgive me," Rika cried… or rather begged, he gently hugged her a soft smile came to his face.

He knew he was seeing the true inner Rika right now, the fragile girl he had rarely seen over the years.

"Don't worry, your already forgiven," he whispered, and it was true… and everything felt right again.

Now… if only they could get rid of the asteroid.

-

"He's been gone quite awhile, do you think he's okay?" Rock asked his creator; the robots face had concern on it.

"I'm sure he's okay Rock, a lot of things have happened to him lately… I'm sure he just has to think some things over," Light told him, Rock sighed.

"I guess, but he could have giving us a call or something so we wouldn't worry," Rock said with a deep sigh.

"Yes... it would have helped, it's a slightly bad habit of his," Light responded.

"Are you two still waiting by the phone?" a voice said, the two looked up a guilty childish look on their faces.

"If we said no, would you believe us?" Light asked in a childish voice, Roll rolled here eyes and began to walk away.

"Not in the least, by the way Takato has been home for the last fifty minutes… he's helping me cook supper," she said as she walked away, the two froze.

"Hmm… the magazines right, males never do grow up," she said to herself once she was further away.

She giggled, as Dr. Light and Rock ran past her towards the kitchen.

-

Takato sweatdropped as Light and Rock ran into the kitchen, they paused at the sight of him.

"Takato, where have you been… you've just been gone all day?" Rock asked with concern.

"We've been quite worried about you," Light said, Takato sighed and put down some dishes on the counter.

"I've been walking around and thinking a lot of it, also talking to Henry and Terriermon…" Takato said trailing off.

"And?" Rock said hearing the silent 'and' as he trailed off.

"Talked to Rika," he said quietly.

"WHAT... what did she do this time, let me at her," Rock said with a weird protective look on his face, Takato twitched.

"Actually we talked... and she apologized," Takato said with a small smile.

Thankfully the weird protective look faded from rocks face, Takato sighed thankfully and silently.

"Oh… did it go okay?" Rock asked with concern, Light also had concern on his face.

"Alls well, and will stay that way with us," Takato whispered, and in the end that's all they could get out of him.

-

In space an asteroid slowly moved towards a small blue planet, it's was so huge it was a force no one really wanted to mess with.

But sadly, it looked like the small blue planet would have to face it…all too soon.

-

"A what?" Takato said in confusion, Dr. Light sighed as he explained.

"A Counter gravity ray, it will basically slow down the meteorite long enough in place until the next planet passes close enough to put it back into motion. Till then we can plan on how to stop it for good," Light explained.

"How long will that be Dr. light?" Rock asked with concern; hopefully a long time.

"It will give us six months till it comes, till then… we must try our best to find a way to destroy it for good," Light told them.

'Six months... six months… hopefully we'll find a way' Takato thought frowning.

"When do they try the Ray?" Takato asked finally.

"Tomorrow morning, it will be on the news… I hope all goes well… I helped design it you know with a scientist nicknamed Dice of all things" Light said, the man stared out a nearby window sadly.

"I hope it works, it wouldn't be right for the Earth to be destroyed," Takato said softly.

"I feel the same way," Rock said sadly.

-

The morning sun shone down brightly, the sky was a deep blue that seemed endless as far as the eye could see.

In a scientific government lab, a group of scientists went over a large ray of some type to make sure no glitches would happen in the proceeding time and no one had tried to cause problems with it.

"My, today is a hot day," Light said, he whipped away sweat with a piece of cloth.

"Yes, perfect," a gloomy voice said, startled Light spun around. Standing there was a tall dark and gloomy man; his right eye had a tendency to twitch now and then.

"Really, I thought it was a tad hot Dr. Dice," Light responded.

"No… I like it hot," Dice said; then creepily laughing he seemed fade away from view.

"That's creepy," Megaman said from where he stood guard, to keep the area safe megaman had come along to keep people from stopping this.

"Megaman, that's a very rude thing to say," light said frowning upon his creation.

"Yes, very rude," a voice said laughing evilly, scared Megaman spun around and sweatdropped.

"Drr… Dice," he said with a strained smile.

"You weren't talking bad about me were you?" Dice asked with a creepy smile.

"No… of course not sir," Megaman said.

"Good, wouldn't want that," Dice said.

"Bwaa ha ha ha!" Dice said laughing, then vanished in that creepy way.

'Why in the world is Light friend's with this guy' Megaman thought with a massive sweatdrop.

Nearby Takato snickered fro where he leaned against the building, he wasn't armoured up but in case of emergencies he was there.

'I like this guy already' Takato thought.

-

Thankfully, there was no need for the two robots. The rays proceedings went on without a hitch, the world gave a sigh of relief as the massive asteroid paused in its disastrous course.

Light and his group went home, Dice went… wherever he had come from... thankfully Dice had vanished to Megamans relief… that guy was creepy.

The world moved on the nest they could, they knew it was only a pause till it moved forward again.

People lived as normally as they could, scientists and governments around the world rushed to find a final way to stop and destroy the asteroid so it wouldn't destroy earth.

During this time, many things happened to a certain group of hero's. Mainly: Takato's friends and family. For one thing, they met travelers from an alternate time and world that was linked with their own.

((Important, read the side story that was posted 'Digimon souls' for the full story of what happened during this time))

Finally it came down to the final three months, and this is where our story picks up again.

-

"No way, you want Wily's help!" Rock said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so Rock, I've gone as far as I can by myself with these calculations… Wily is the only one I know who can help me further," Light told him.

Rock groaned; that meant Wily would be here.

"How will we contact him, you know he always contacts us… and it's not like he gives us his phone number?" Rock asked; Light looked thoughtful then sighed.

"I wish I knew," Light admitted.

Rock then blinked as an idea came to him, and he had a feeling that Takato wouldn't like it in the least.

-

"No no... and no!" Takato shouted angrily, at the moment Takato was sitting on the roof of Light's house; down below on the lawn stood Rock.

"Please Takato, you're the only person we knew who knows where Dr. Wilys base is," Rock begged, Takato gave a groan and pushed his shades onto his face.

"Fine, but you'll owe me," He growled; Rock only smiled.

"Thanks Takato," Rock chirped, Takato only groaned again… he could just feel the chaos.

-

'I am so, going to regret this' Protoman thought; with a deep sigh.

At the moment the armoured red robot was standing at the edge of a wasteland area, in the distance he could see a large fortress with a skull design.

'I still don't get the skull design, but I guess he chose the name of the fortress to fit at least' he thought.

He knew that he had been spotted, there was now ay to get near without at least a zillion cameras spotting him.

'Hmm… I'm surprised non of the idiot squads have shown up' he thought, but he knew why Wily hadn't sent them… he wanted to actually talk.

A few minutes later, Protoman made it to the building… inside his helmet an eyebrow rose when the door opened for him.

"Heh, can't mistake that invitation," he said with a smirk.

He walked into the building, ignoring the dark décor since he knew it all by heart anyway. His metal clad feet made soft sounds on the floor; he made it soft because the loud noises of metal feet on metal floor annoyed him.

To his slight amusement the halls were all empty, not another robot in sight.

'Wily's probably in his main lab' he thought, with that in mind he quickly headed there.

Twenty minutes later he stood in front of the metal door, he took a deep breath... he didn't like this. Hell, he didn't even want to be in this place… this fortress had been his prison for five years in a way.

"You might as well come in, I know you're there," Wily's voice said over the speakers, Protoman blinked.

"Might as well get it over with," Protoman said in a dry voice, with that he pressed the touch button beside the door and stepped inside once the door slid open.

Wily was sitting in a large chair facing a window; the scene outside was bleak and lifeless.

"We need you're help," Protoman said.

"Why my help, can't Light save the world all by himself," Wily sneered, at that moment Protoman knew where he had learned how to do a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Light himself admits that he needs your help, he can't do this alone… if this fails… the earth will be gone," Protoman told the man.

"Hn, what do I care of Light," Wily snorted.

"If the world is destroyed, what will you take over," Protoman pointed out, Wily sighed.

"Tell Light I'll be at his lab seven sharp in the morning," Wily said, Protoman nodded and turned to walk out the door.

"I turned security back on, have fun," Wily said, Protoman grinned… almost evilly.

"Good, I could use a workout… been to peaceful lately," Protoman said, with that he walked out of the lab ready to fight.

-

"Takato!" Rock cried happily, Takato had just walked into the door to see the worried face of his brother.

"I'm back, what's up?" he asked casually.

"I was getting worried, it's been hours since you went to see Dr. Wily… what happened?" Rock asked curious.

"Oh, got to Wily in no time, he'll be here tomorrow," Takato said shrugging.

"But what took you so long?" Rock asked bewildered.

"Oh… just got a little exercise," Takato said with a dark grin; then whistling eerily he walked away from Rock.

Rock hung his head in defeat, what did it take to break Takato's habit of calling 'blowing up robots' exercise.

-

It was a face off; good verses evil, light verses dark… okay… maybe it wasn't.

It was actually Wily and Light arguing over calculations of the weapon they would use again the asteroid.

"You call these calculations, these are so off… a monkey could do better!" Wily yelled at his counterpart, Light meanwhile was doing his best to remain calm… they had already been doing this for three hours.

Rock was just staring at the two wide eyed, it was like the Twilight Zone… their arguing was freaky.

And… how the hell was Takato ignoring all this.

"Um… Takato?" Rock asked him; at the moment Takato was leaning against a wall reading some book with his shades covering his eyes.

"Yeah bro?" Takato asked not looking up from his book.

"How are you ignoring all this?" Rock asked hopefully, maybe it was some trick that would let him ignore this chaos.

"Ignore what?" Takato asked finally looking up, a blank look on his face.

Rock twitched, how in the world could Takato so easily ignore this.

"Never mind," Rock said, he sighed in defeat and walked away.

Takato shrugged, and went back to his book.

-

The day was finally here, there was no going back.

Wily and Light had decided on places and time, thankfully with little argument at this point.

"Well… I hope everything goes well," Megaman said, at the moment the two were waiting while Light and Wily were making last minute fixes on the lasers they would use.

"It will go well bro, don't hope… you'll jinx it," protoman said, the red robot was leaning against a wall.

"I guess," Megaman replied.

"It's time to go," Protoman said, for the two scientists were loading the lasers into a large hover car.

Both climbed into the back, to keep an eye on the lasers… mind you they really didn't have to worry about someone going after them.

After all, everyone was in shelters in hope they would survive.

-

Megaman sighed as they dropped Protoman off at his sight, then lifting off they headed to the spot he would be at.

"Dr. Light… do you think it's alright to leave him there with the laser on his own… something might happen and we won't be able to help?" Megaman asked.

Light sighed.

"You shouldn't worry Megaman, Lights keeping an eye in him from his place… he'll be constantly monitored," Light explained.

"I guess," Megaman replied.

-

Wily stared at the scene nervously, there lives were depending on Megaman and protoman… everything had to go right… nothing could go wrong.

He hadn't liked working with Light, but when it counted he would do it.

"This is Wily, you both is position?" he asked over a radio, there was silence for a few moments.

"Yeah, already firing… and damn it's hot," came Protomans voice. "The damn heat is melting my handheld radio," he mused.

"I'm firing it also, counting down to phase two," megaman replied.

"Good, and try not to let your radio melt… we want to stay in contact," Wily said in a dry voice.

"Too late…" Protoman said, then his radio went dead and Wily knew that the radio had melted.

"Note to self, make radios more heat resistant," he said to himself.

"Um… I'm still here…" Megaman said. Wily sighed.

"You're one is about to melt also isn't it?" he asked.

"Yup," megaman said, then there was radio silence.

"This isn't my day," Wily sighed.

-

Protoman gritted his teeth, as the laser continued to fire. It let off a scorching heat. He knew that if a human had used this they would have died, as it was the pieces of metal holding the laser were starting to melt.

'I'm going to loose my hands at this rate' he thought, his lips pressed together into a thin line at that. In fact, there was a good chance he wouldn't survive this experience.

'As it is, if we fail the earth is space dust' he thought, he couldn't give up and he knew Megaman was counting on him to keep going.

His crimson eyes gazed at the sky; it was darkened almost as it was night by the huge asteroid bearing down towards Earth.

Protoman spared a glance westward of where he stood, miles away on a grassy hillside he could see a figure operating a huge laser machine like his own. It sent pure white energy, up towards the asteroid.

'Hope Megaman is doing alright, if we don't do this right… and this is our only chance… we are all doomed!' he thought.

At this time, all he could do was hope.

-

A thing Megaman disliked at the moment was heat; the heat of the laser combined with the coming asteroids heat was slowly melting his armour.

'If I survive this, it will take quite awhile to repair my armour. That is, if the heat doesn't melt me to a puddle first' he thought and winced at the mental image those thoughts brought up, not a very pretty picture.

Frowning, he pushed away all his thoughts on melting. He had to concentrate on this task; the entire Earth was depending on Protoman and himself.

He could feel Dr. Light, Rush and Roll about forty feet behind him… a safe distance from the laser.

"Keep this up Megaman, you can do it!" he heard Roll call, a grin came to his face at that.

'That's right I can do it, if Protoman can be good and Wily help in a crisis… I can win against the odds' Megaman thought with new determination.

Finally it was time, time for Protoman and himself to go to the final setting of the laser. Together, both lasers would cause the asteroid to change course and orbit permantly and it would never threaten earth again.

"Initiating second phase," Megaman said, he pressed three buttons. Silence seemed to fill the air for a few minutes, then the laser changed from pure white to a startling purple-black colour.

Then all went black as the laser exploded, he came to a few moments later.

"Damn…" he said, he began to swear… This wasn't good. Now the Earth only had one hope, Protoman.

'Were counting on you Takato' he thought.

-

Deep underground in a shelter, a certain red haired teen hugged herself in fear. Before this she had never known true fear, but now with her very existence along with everyone else's she knew.

She felt familiar furry arms arms engulf her in a hug, opening her eyes she found herself staring into icy blue eyes.

"I am here Rika," Renamon said, and Rika knew it was also a promise… a promise that she would be there till the end.

"I never got to tell him goodbye," Rika whispered, tears slipped down her face. In these final moments she would let her tough façade fall away, and let everyone see what Takato had always seen.

"I'm sure he knows Rika," Renamon told her.

"I…" Rika began.

"I never got to tell him I loved him with all my heart," Rika admitted, and now he would never know.

-

"Wow," Protoman said as he heard an explosion, he turned his head and his eyes widened. He could see lots of smoke from where Megamans laser had been, he hoped the blue robot was okay.

-Protoman, concentrate on the laser and asteroid… we can't waste a moment- a voice said, Protoman almost jumped but then realized it had come from his internal communications device. It was made for emergencies and hadn't been used in years, but… only one other person knew of it.

-Wily…- he responded softly, there was a few moments silence.

-Listen Takato- Protoman blinked at his real name; Wily rarely called him that while he was in armour.

-Megaman's laser blew up, who knows why. But you're the only one left, were all counting on you- Wily said, Protoman sighed.

-Good luck Protoman- Wily said, then the connection was severed.

"Can't fail now," he said, as he continued second phase he had no idea that Dr. Light, Rush, Rolland Megaman were rushing to the sight he was at.

-

"We have to hurry!" Dr. Light shouted; the world seemed silent since everyone else we're below in eth shelters in hope that they might survive.

"Everything is just going from bad to worse," Megaman said angrily.

"Oh no…" Light said suddenly, they paused and gasped… to their horror the laser Protoman was controlling was slowly going out.

-

Protoman froze as his laser started to go out then finally out, he stood there in disbelief and horror.

'What now… the world is doomed' he thought sadly.

Then for a moment he was back there, back in that dream so long ago… where he last spoke to Guilmon.

"Guilmon?" he questioned.

"Takatomon… I'm still here, I always am," Guilmon said, his golden eyes gazed at him.

"What now… there is nothing left to stop the asteroid from hitting Earth," he said sadly.

"There is always a way," Guilmon said, in front of them an image of Crimson Gallantmon appeared.

"We still have this, Grani's power is still there for us to use," Guilmon said, Takato smiled.

"I never realized I still had the power of crimson mode with me, this way we can save the earth… even if I don't," Takato said.

Protoman opened his eyes, his crimson eyes narrowed.

"Your right Guilmon, I can feel the power now," Protoman whispered, he stared at the sky and as if a miracle a single shaft of sunlight pierced the darkness to land upon him.

"Time to end this all." Protoman said, he held up the laser again and focused all his power onto it. A beautiful golden glow surrounded it and himself, behind his shades his crimson eyes swirled with gold.

"Rika… I'll miss you," he whispered.

And he released it all, all his power, all his energy… all he had to give.

The world seemed to freeze for him then, a feeling of peace came over him.

Then there was only light.

-

Megaman gasped as the area where Takato was, was well engulfed by light. He shaded his eyes as it lanced towards the asteroid; then the light faded enough for him to let his arm fall away.

Blue sky shone above him, he gasped and looked around in wander… light seemed to fall down softly like glowing feathers before finally fading away.

"Where's the asteroid?" Roll asked bewildered.

"I… I... don't know," Megaman said, but he knew that this was some kind of miracle… it hadn't been diverted forever... it was just gone.

"What about Takato?" Roll finally said, for the red armoured robot hadn't contacted him yet.

-

In the shelter Rika snapped out of her crying with a start.

"Takato…" she whispered, she knew that nothing would be the same at that point… for what reason she didn't know.

And... she couldn't feel Takato anymore in her heart.

-

"No…" Megaman whispered, they had finally arrived at where Protoman should have been.

But there was only a massive crater melted into the ground, littering the ground were wreaked, melted…pieces of armour... red armour.

The most recognizable piece was a large shield, somehow untouched by the rest of the armour.

Megaman fell to his knees, grief filling him. Slowly he picked up the shield, it reflected his image.

"Protoman…" Megaman whispered.

The world hadn't just lost a hero that day; he had lost a brother.

-

In the digital world: four figures gathered. In the centre of this important group floated a silvery-gold orb of light around ten feet in size.

"He did well," a shadowy figure said, three other figures also agreed.

One of the figures leaned towards the orb, its light revealed the figure to be a great Dragon digimon known as Azulongmon.

"Most of his body was destroyed, we must do our best to restore him," he said, there was agreement to that also. For in the orb was a figure, of one who had saved both the real world and the digital world.

In the orb was no other then Takato, he looked whole enough at the moment… but he wasn't. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, his short hair floated softly around his face. His slim arms hugged his legs to his chest. He wore nothing, but he had privacy for his body was covered by a glow that seemed to come from inside the robotic teen.

"Its taking a lot of data to reconstruct him," a tiger like digimon said, the bird sovereign gave a sound that sounded remarkably like a snort.

"Of course it is, most of his body was destroyed in the final moments, were lucky enough as it is that the important parts of him survived as it is!" the bird snarled, the two sovereigns began to argue but were quickly stopped by the wise two headed turtle sovereign.

"Are you done?" Azulongmon asked with weary patience, he was long use to the arguing at such important times… think De-reaper.

There was silence, but he knew they were done… for now.

"Poor child, such a hard life… even now as a robot. No one understands you truly. You die, but you truly did not… twice now," the great dragon said sadly, he sighed.

"Heh… he was strong, but he could have been stronger," a certain human hating digtal sovereign sneered. Azulongmon sweatdropped: why did the bird always have to butt in.

"Then lets make him stronger, so that he may never fear failure in such a critical time again," the great turtle sovereign suggested.

Arguments quickly filed the air, but after an hour it was agreed.

"It will take more data then originally planned, but it will be well worth it… especially if we… upgrade... him just right," the feline smirked.

"Yes, that would work," Azulongmon said smiling.

Takato's eyes slowly opened from within the orb, they glowed a soft golden colour… as his eyes actual crystal like tears slipped from his eyes and floated away.

TBC 

Wow… don't worry this isn't the end, this is only the end of the first Ark. This was the rebirth ark.

Next Ark: Silver Angel

And here are a few Omake's by WandererD… who owns Dr.Dice by the way since I gave him the right to design the character. Also, he is writing the side story 'Digimon Souls' with me.

Omake's:

By: WandererD

Omake 1

Light: Tell me, Dr. Dice, how was this ray supposed to stop the Meteorite again?

Dice: Meteorite? Stop?

Light: ... yes, that is why we're using the ray for, remember? Why are you fidgeting like that?

Dice: Um... then it wasn't to make things bigger?

Light: ...

Omake 2:

Light: Dr. Dice! Activate the ray! Quickly!

Dice: Yeeees Maaaaster...

Takato: Dr... that man... gives me the creeps...

Light: Takato! He's a highly respected scientific genious!

Takato: Why is he speaking to a Gatomon plush toy?

Light: Geniouses are sometimes excentric...

Omake 3:

Light: dr. Dice? Where is Dr. Dice?

Dice: Here!

Light: Aaaaaah!

Dice: AAAAAAH!

Light: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Megaman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dice AAAAH! AAAAH!

Light: AAAAAAAAAAH!


	14. Omake Special: By WandererD

Hi, this is a section of Omakes that were written all by WandererD, its all devoted to his original character in the latest chapter… to sad for him that Dr. Dice only appears then.. grin.. unless he bribes me that is. Also I know you read the first three already, but I already had those three in eth fic when he sent me the big file, oh well… enjoy.

**Omake's**

**By WandererD**

**Omake Scene 1**

Light: Tell me, Dr. Dice, how was this ray supposed to stop the Meteorite again?

Dice: Meteorite? Stop?

Light: ... yes, that is why we're using the ray for, remember? Why are you fidgeting like that?

Dice: Um... then it wasn't to make things bigger?

Light: ...

**Omake Scene 2**

Light: Dr. Dice! Activate the ray! Quickly!

Dice: Yeeees Maaaaster...

Takato: Dr... that man... gives me the creeps...

Light: Takato! He's a highly respected scientific genious!

Takato: Why is he speaking to a Gatomon plush toy?

Light: Geniouses are sometimes exentric...

**Omake Scene 3**

Light: dr. Dice? Where is Dr. Dice?

Dice: Here!

Light: Points at Dr. Dice Aaaaaah!

Dice: Points at Dr. Light AAAAAAH!

Light: Points at Dr. Dice AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dice: Points at Dr. Light AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Megaman: Points at Dr. Dice AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dice Points at Dr. Light AAAAH! Points at Megaman AAAAH!

Light: Points at Dr. Dice and Megaman AAAAAAAAAAH!

**Omake Scene 4**

Dice: Cofeeeeee

Light: Here. that's 20 bucks! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Omake Scene 5**

Out in space, as the ray smashed with the roar of silence only obtainable in space, back on earth, a gathering of scientists watched in interest with expectant nervousness for the outcome for the FUTURE OF THE EARTH!

Just then...

"This is it, Pinky! Push the red button and I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD"

**Omake Scene 6**

**Light: Dice? **

**Dice: Huh? I'm sorry sir, my name is...FRED!**

**Omake Scene 7**

Light: YOU! Nya!

Dice: Nya! Uh... me?

Light: YES, YOU! Nya! The ray was supposed to stop the meteorite, nya, not turn everyone in the world into cats!

Dice: Nya! But, but... cat girls are sooo cute! Nya!

Light: That's not the point! Nya!

Dice: Just look at Neko-Roll! Nya!

Light: Meow!

Dice: Meow indeed!

**Omake Scene 8**

**Dice: Mustart sauce! Yumm.**

**Omake Scene 9**

**Light: I'm worried **

**Dice: Why? **

**Light: Because the ray could destroy the world **

**Dice: So? **

**Light: 0.o **


	15. Ark Two: Silver Angel Chapter Fourteen

Hey everyone, here is the beginning of ark two… ark one which I called 'rebirth' is over (I really should of labelled the rebirth part somewhere) anyway, here's to all you who have been waiting.

A Robots Soul

Ark Two: Silver Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen: Enter the Angel

"I have to what?" a voice asked startled, it was young and male and the owner probably pre-teen.

"You heard me, go to the real world," another voice said sternly, it was male yet wise and ancient in some ways.

"But why?" the first complained.

"Because before we rebuilt you and made you into what you were today, you were originally built and lived in the real world," the older one said patiently.

"I guess… not that I remember anything before you rebuilt me, but do I have to go alone?" he asked curious.

"No… Pulse will be going with you, after all we did build and create him to work with you," the older one said.

"…"

"There are other reasons you are being sent to the real world Silver," he said.

"What are they?" the younger one asked, Silver.

"Silver, what you will find there will help you remember who you really are and also unlock the ability to become your past self," the older replied.

"Then I better get going, see you Azulongmon," Silver said, with that he ran to find Pulse.

"Good luck young one, you'll need it," Azulongmon said softly.

OoOoO

Real World:

Six months, six months since everything had changed.

Rika sighed as she looked up at the sapphire coloured sky; clouds that reminded her of marshmallows flowed across the sky.

She was eighteen years old now, another birthday without a certain red-eyed robot there.

With a sigh she pulled herself from such depressing thoughts, he had sacrificed himself so that the earth would go on… she wouldn't let him go in vain.

'Takato… stupid gogglehead' she thought.

OoOoO

In another part of Shinjuku, a blue haired teen was on a small bridge that looked over a small brook… his grey-green eyes stared at it silently.

"It's not fair," he whispered, his grey-green eyes stared at the water.

"I know its not fair, but he wouldn't want cha crying over him after all this time," Terriermon said, Henry gave a soft smile.

"Hey, you've been sulky long enough," the bunny digimon said.

"Your right, Takato would want me to move on," Henry said.

"Momentai…" Terriermon said. "Now lets go prank someone," he said and quickly ran off.

"Terriermon! Not again," Henry cried and chased after his partners fleeing form.

OoOoO

A white haired old man sat in front of a computer, rage and yet sorrow filled his face.

"He's gone… my grandson is gone," Wily rasped out.

The world would pay, while in the end he had helped saved there selfish pitiful lives… he had lost something much more precious.

He gazed at a small picture he held in his hand; on it was a gentle looking teen with light brown hair and startling crimson eyes. The boy was looking up as if the picture was taking from above, a large grin on his face as he tried to shield himself from the camera.

It had been taken only a few weeks before that final day; Megaman had snuck up upon Takato and surprised him after throwing water balloons at him.

"You will all pay, all I care about now is for your lives to pay for his death," Wily whispered, if anyone were to see him at that moment they would have been shocked to see tears slipping down his aged face.

"All will pay… pay… and then all will die!""" he screamed, and then he laughed and laughed… all sanity gone from his eyes.

He grinned darkly and hit a large red button nearby, he had chosen red because it usually meant danger… he laughed more as his computer began to count down.

"Your doomsday is upon you, soon my newest inventions shall destroy you," he laughed... "Destroy you all."

OoOoO

"This is the real world…" Silver said, he sighed as he looked around. At the moment he was standing on top of a large building, below everything looked like models.

He looked at his partner for his journey to the real world, Pulse.

Pulse was a robotic giant wolf, built from technology and things from both the real world and digital world. He was really big; Silver could easily ride him. He had beautiful fur; it was long lush and white in colour.

Pulse had green-yellow eyes far more intelligent then any wolf would have, around his neck was a slim collar silvery in colour with a purple jewel stationed right under his head.

Yes, much different from what we are use too Pulse said, he used a silent communications program that transmitted what he said right into Silvers mind... almost like telepathy but it wasn't... it was just technology.

"I guess, well we might as well explore… were going to be here awhile," Silver responded with a sigh, he pulled the hood and cloak that Azulongmon had given him tighter around himself… hiding his form from view.

Well, lets not waste time Pulse said.

OoOoO

Her name was Sara Morgan; she was five years old and had gotten separated from her mother twenty minutes ago… now she was totally lost.

She was a pretty little things, short blond hair and curled cutely, button blue eyes, a cute little mouth… did we mention her mothers nickname for her was 'little angel'.

Sara was also very scared, her mother had come to Japan for a conference, and poor Sara didn't speak a word of Japanese past 'konnichi wa' and 'arigato', and those she had picked up since she had gotten here.

"Momma," she cried, crystal like tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Well well well, what do we have here," a voice sneered, Sara looked up and whimpered, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to look in an alley for her mother.

"Leave me alone," she cried, the man only laughed.

"Lets have some fun," the man said; then to her horror pulled out something she recognized from TV as a gun.

"Eeeeeeek!" Sara screamed as the man shot, she closed here eyes waiting for the big ow to come.

"…" she said, she opened her eyes and stared in shock.

A strange; cloaked person stood in front of her, and the bad person was on eth ground unconscious.

Then the person turned, all she could see in eth shadow of his hood was golden eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul.

"Are you alright?" a gentle male voice said, she nodded silently.

"Sara…. Where are you Sara!" a voice called urgently from somewhere.

"There's your mother child," the person said, then jumped right up onto a high apartment buildings roof.

Sara gasped, for a moment she had seen under the cloak and seen wings.

"Sara," her mother said running into the alley and hugging her, she stared at the unconscious bad man in a scared way.

"Mommy," she cried happily.

"Are you alright honey, did that bad man hurt you?" her mother asked.

"No, the angel stopped him… then he flew away," the five year old said happily: it wasn't everyday someone saw an angel.

"An angel…" her mother said softly.

"He was real nice," Sara said.

OoOoO

Rock Light, more commonly known as Megaman to the general populous walked down the street in the more human looking version of himself. His hair spiked up in interesting ways, he had slight bed-head due to the fact he had forgotten to brush his hair that mourning.

Wait… he always had bed head. So it didn't mean anything.

Today was a lazy day, sunny, humid… and a Saturday. He didn't even have homework; so he was free. Wily was out of the picture, hopefully for good this time. And…

'Takato's gone forever' He thought sadly, he sighed at that depressing thought. No longer sarcastic quips from Takato, no more sparring with Takato's armoured form Protoman. It sucked; he had lost a family member… his big brother. He had still had so much to learn about him, and now he never would.

"Its not fair," he whispered, at that moment the teen caught sight of a nice green park. He smiled a bit: maybe a walk through a park would cheer him up.

With that is mind, the dark haired boy headed into the park.

OoOoO

After several hours of exploring the city via building tops, Silver had decided to join the mass of Humanity below. To do this, it mean he'd have to armour down. Something he rarely did, after all it was pretty dangerous too in the digital world.

It also meant Pulse could not come with him. It would be hard to hide the big creature that he was. Thankfully; Pulse wasn't upset, in fact he had told Silver to explore this way.

At the moment: he was in a leafy green park, in fact he was doing it looking entirely human… golden eyes and silver hair managing not to look out of place.

The small robot walked around happily, his silver hair swirled around him like silken rivers. At the moment: he was wearing a red tank top, dark blue jeans and grey sneakers… he had no idea how digimon had gotten clothing for him.

He grinned to himself as he walked through a very overgrown path; the bushes were so think he couldn't see anything through them.

'This place is like a maze' he cheered internally; the human world was so interesting.

At that moment he went around a corner, and walked into a wall.

"Ow," Silver said falling to the ground, he rubbed his face.

"Are you okay?" a concerned male voice asked, strong hands helped him up. Blinking, Silver realized it wasn't a wall he had run into, but a boy maybe a year or two older then me.

"I'm fine," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed, thankfully no one but the other boy and himself had seen it. Yet, something about this boy felt familiar for some reason, maybe it was his eyes.

"I'm Rock," the teen smiled, his eyes warm.

"I'm.." Silver began... then paused. He couldn't tell the guy his name was Silver, it might somehow link himself to his armoured form.

"I'm Yume," he smiled golden eyes shining in the suns light.

After all, this was like a dream.

TBC

Sorry for the long delay, work took over my life. I know its short, bit I'll be working on the next chapter right away.


	16. Ark Two: Silver Angel Chapter Fifteen

Mwaa ha ha ha ha! I'm alive! ALIVE.

Cough

Sorry… I've been fighting writers block forever. Enjoy this update.

A Robots Soul

Ark Two: Silver Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen: Settling in

"Yume, that's an interesting name," Rock said.

The boy looked to be around nine or ten years old, but with his startling silver hair and golden eyes he did seem like a dream.

Mind you, if he had been older, glowing green cat like eyes he would have looked like a certain Final Fantasy Seven character.

"Rock, is Rock like," Yume said with an absolutely straight face, for the first time in a very long time Rock found himself smiling a real smile. There was something about this kid.

"Yes, the shame of it all. Poor me, forever taunted by an earthly name," Rock said dramatically, the kid giggled.

"Your silly," Yume said.

"Afraid so," he replied nodding.

"I have to go, I hope we meet again." Yume told the older boy; then he turned and began to run down another path.

"My last name is Light, what's yours?" he called, his only reply was a laugh.

OoOoO

Twenty minutes later, Yume AKA Silver was on a nearby roof. He watched as Rock left the park, the meeting had been… interesting.

_What's on your mind Silver? I could feel your thoughts a mile away _Pulse asked, the great beast looked at the child like robot calmly.

"I met someone, it was like I should know him. Yet, when he looked at me he only saw a stranger… so it couldn't be that I know him," Silver said sadly.

He turned away from watching his new friend; he looked into Pulse's face. Hoping for something, anything.

_You knew his would happen Silver; Azulongmon and the others rebuilt you. But they were unable to rebuild you the way you once were_ Pulse reminded him.

Silver sighed and looked at his hands, small childlike hands… perfect in every way. For a moment, an image of larger hands covered them... then faded in his minds eyes.

"I'm suppose to be older, why a child! I might not remember who I once was, but I know I'm not suppose to be a child!" Silver yelled angrily. How was he suppose to find himself; when the face looking back from a mirror would always be a strangers.

_Silver…_ Pulse began.

"Leave me alone," Silver said upset; he leapt down into a deserted alley then ran into the busy sidewalks of the city.

Pulse sighed but didn't stop him. After all, how could he comfort Silver when the silver haired boy was saying only the truth.

OoOoO

Silver ran through the streets, an unfamiliar city filled with unfamiliar faces. How would he even find someone who knew him, knew his name, if he couldn't even find his own way.

The only things he remembered; were the things that had happened since he was reactivated. Nothing before that moment, but something told him that yes there had been a before.

_**It… no he, woke to an emptiness.**_

_**Opening golden eyes, he gazed upon the faces of four mighty creatures.**_

"_**Who... who am I?" he asked, his first words in a way.**_

"_**For now you are Silver… Silver Angel, that will be your name till you find the one you lost," the great dragon creature told him.**_

"_**Silver Angel." He whispered, and so Silver had been named.**_

He hadn't found his real name yet, no matter how far he searched, no matter how he tried to.

Silver was so deep in thought; he never even heard or felt when he bowled over some poor person on the sidewalk.

Why… why couldn't he remember!

OoOoO

"Master Wily," a dark voice said.

"It's time," Wily sneered, "Spread through the City, sleep till its time... and once your all awakened…

"The world the humans know will be gone, you will rule supreme," the dark voice sneered.

"Soon… they will all pay," Wily said.

"Yes, with Pain and blood," the voice said.

"Let the games begin."

OoOoO

It was getting dark out; a chill was in the air. People headed home ready to eat supper and enjoy family quality time, then bed.

Silver watched this from a park bench; it wasn't like he had a place to go for the night. He sighed, in ways the digital world was a much easier place to live.

He looked up as he felt pulse enter the area, looked like his friend had decided he had sulked look enough.

Silver slipped off the bench, then headed into a deserted area. Moments later, Pulse stood before him.

_I have word from Azulongmon, he has arranged a human shelter for the time we stay in this world_ Pulse informed him.

Well, at least this solved some of his problems.

_Where?_ he replied the same way.

Pulse gave him the address; then dropped a set of keys into Silvers hands.

"Thank you," he whispered; then began to walk away.

_Silver_ Pulse said, Silver paused and looked back.

_It matters not who you are once were, only who you are now. But, I will stand by your side no matter what_ Pulse said, Silver smiled at him softly.

"Thanks Pulse, you help keep me sane. Yet… I have to know, no matter what," Silver said, and with that he walked towards his newest destination.

OoOoO

Rock Light, sometimes called Rocky and also known as Megaman to his enemies was hesitating. This wasn't something he did often, but the situation was one he'd rather avoid.

Then with a sigh, he turned the knob and entered a room no one had been in for a very long time. The first thing he did was open a window, the air was musty since this room hadn't had anyone inside for months.

A coating of dust covered everything, giving everything a faded look.

He sat on the bed silently, closing his eyes he almost felt as if Takato was still there. This room sill felt like him, even though his brother no longer existed.

He opened his eyes and knew it was time to face this, no longer could he run away from the many facts.

Smiling, he picked up a picture that was on the small bedside table. It was of Takato and himself; Takato had been trying to teach him to bake. Instead, both had ended entirely white from flour with a what the heck look on the older robots face.

Dr. Light had snapped this picture then.

He put it in a box, and began to pack.

OoOoO

It was a small two-room apartment; it was on the top floor so it had easy rooftop access. Azulongmon had arranged it with enough to make it comfortable, checking the fridge he saw it was stocked.

Then mentally exhausted, the silver haired robot lay down on his new futon. So many new and confusing things, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

TBC


	17. Ark Two: Silver Angel Chapter Sixteen

Yeah: an update. Please enjoy.

Thank you Tsu-kun for helping me create a character and looking over the chappy

A Robots Soul

Ark Two: Silver Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Sixteen: Frigid Breath

One of the many problems of looking like a kid; was avoiding people trying to get him to go to class. For goodness sake, he was a robot and he very much doubted that he'd find his past stuck in a classroom for most of the daylight hours.

That; and he very much doubted he could stand staying around that many hyper elementary school children.

Why did they make him look so young, Azulongmon and the others were evil… that could be the only answer.

'Not again' he thought grumbling, seeing a police officer heading his way. Quickly he turned and ran, he easily escaped by running in an alley and jumping to a roofs building,

It was a good thing that they didn't look up.

OoOoO

"FEEEDOM!" Rock cried to the heavens as he ran from the school building, he quickly blushed though when he realized he had actually shouted it out and not just thought it.

Giggles filed the air; of course… it would be the hot girls at school that saw him embarrass himself.

He sighed and continued walking; apparently this was one of his stupid days.

Normal teenagers had them all the time; it seemed Robotic teenagers such as himself could have them also.

Note to self: Never ever let Roll find out about this.

A beeping sound caught his attention; looking towards the front of the school he saw a familiar hover car.

"Rocky my boy, its Friday and I'm free. Roll suggested we all see a movie," Dr. Light said as the robot ran over, Rock grinned and climbed into the back seat.

"Hi Rock, It's nice to be free... but how about you go shopping with me tomorrow," Roll said evilly, Rocks head fell down. She knew.

He was doomed.

OoOoO

It was probably his favorite place in the real world so far, it was so amazing… humans had such vivid imaginations.

Silver munched on popcorn, and sipped the fountain pop… he loved the movies.

He snickered as characters did weird things on the screen, it was a humor movie in his mind… who knew a pokemon movie could be so funny.

'What the heck, that's an egg?' he thought, whoever designed the egg had obviously never seen a real egg… and the digimon eggs in the digital world at least looked like eggs. Even if, they were weirdly colored.

When the pokemon finally hatched Silver just sighed, that was just weird.

After a bit he just enjoyed the movie, and stopped making mental comments of how weird pokemon movies were. Bu he did add a mental note to see if there were more pokemon movies then the Pokemon Rangers one.

He smiled, even better movies played all the time at this theater and he found it the perfect place to hide sometimes.

Movies were good.

OoOoO

Death…

Yes... death would be a very welcome thing right now.

Could one die of boredom, could a robot die of boredom?

Rock was ready to try; how the heck had they ended up in a total chick flick movie?

Oh yeah... Roll had blackmailed him and Dr. Light had been called away just before they decided on the movie.

He wondered what would happen if he accidentally called up a buster and shot the movie real.

He kept that in his imagination as everyone else watched the movie.

"Isn't it beautiful," Roll said in one very sappy scene.

Must remember, good robots do not cause destruction.

OoOoO

Wily smirked, he had waited long enough.

It was time for phase one to truly begin.

He pressed a button on his computer screen.

"Awaken. And make all the people pay my creation," he said and began to laugh manically.

OoOoO

It was time…

With a roar... he leapt up, and out of the theaters basement and into the main entrance area.

"Its playtime," he said in a singsong voice; then the screaming began.

OoOoO

The screaming was a big indicator that something was wrong, the second when a humongous blast somewhere started causing the roof to cave in.

"This sucks," Silver pouted, the movie had almost been over too.

"Everyone evacuate," A theater employee shouted opening the emergency door.

Everyone rushed outside; it was then that the person realized he hadn't seen a silver haired person go by.

He looked to where the kid had been sitting, but unknown to him Silver was already gone... and it wasn't to escape.

OoOoO

Rock had quickly made sure Roll made it to shelter when they all escaped from the building, then he had switched to armor mode and slipped inside the building.

He frowned a bit when he saw ice coating everything, and it was very thick and very easy to slip on.

Definitely an enemy of the ice variety, more then likely Dr Wily was back on the scene and causing trouble. But this didn't look like his normal ice robots ice attack, so that could mean anything.

"Well well, just the robot I was looking for," a voice sneered.

A figure slipped from the shadows, a grin on its face.

"Hello megaman, I'm to be your worst nightmare," the robot said.

Megaman could only stare, it was huge. Definitely not the usual run of the mill evil robot.

In appearance, it reminded him of a werewolf from a horror movie, but that was only in shape. It was a crystaline creature with razor sharp claws, Spikes of ice like substance jutted from its back and curved towards its lower back, forming half-buzz saws.

Massive fangs could be seen coming from its wolf shaped face, it had feline like crimson eyes that glowed, It's tail was long, and could probably be used whip like.

It leaned down and breathed into Megamans face, he shivered a bit at how cold it was for the robot actually breathed fog of the coldest type.

"Call me Razor Fang," The robot smirked.

"Hi…" Megaman said, might as well be polite, even if they were about to try to destroy each other.

They stared at each other, tensing for the other to make the first move. Razors grins widened, and he vanished.

"Huh?" Megman said.

Momenst later, he was pulling himself out of a half collapsed wall...one had had destroyed when the other robot had easily thrown him into it.

'He's strong, and fast' Megaman thought, he hadn't even been able to see the other robot move.

"Pitful, I heard so much about you and you couldn't even dodge a small hit like that," Razor fang sneered.

"The battles just started," Megaman said eyes narrowing, beside him his blaster seemed to hum as he powered it up as high as it could go. No way would he let this guy go, he had a feeling Razor would kill any humans he came across.

The city would be painted red.

In blood…

They leapt forward at each other, at speeds no human would be able to cope with. There forms almost blurs, Megaman gritted his teeth as Razor easily gouged his armor.

His blaster shot multiple times as he dodged, rolled and sped about trying to avoid the other robots attacks.

But not good enough.

"Gah…." Megman said as he skidded across the floor, he held his arm... the one that now had a blaster that didn't work.

Liquids slipped to the floor as his breathing became heavier, the liquids that kept his body is working order.

His version of blood.

"Crap," he said actually swearing, this guy was strong... way too strong… he didn't even have a scratch on him.

Looking at himself he winced, he was in very bad shape, and without his blaster he was pretty much defenseless… and les not even talk about the fact his legs just went out.

If he survived this… it would take quiet awhile for his body to self repair even with Dr. Lights help.

"Say goodbye Vermin," Razor Fang said, Megaman could only gasp as Razors sped forward in one final strike.

Only it never stuck.

Megman had to blink, and then blink again. A small hand was holding back Razors hand with ridicules ease.

"How..." Megaman said in disbelief, and finally took a look at the person who had saved him.

Silken silver hair flowed down an armored back, the person was shorter then himself and wore black under armor and white over armor of strange design. Turning slightly to look at him, he saw his rescuer was male with golden eyes that seemed to look into your soul. On his helmet was a upside down triangle purple in color, but the most amazing thing about his rescuer was the large very functional angel wings on his back. (Think Zero from MegamanZero, but younger looking and silver instead of red amour and a purple jewel instead of blue. Also, the wings are a big difference too)

"Mind if I cut in?" the stranger asked; and tossed Razor across the room by just using the crystal like robots arm.

Megaman felt his jaw drop, and really hoped he never had to fight this guy… he made Razor seem like a baby in strength.

Razor roared in anger as he regained control of his body and rushed forward, intent on destroying the stranger so he could continue destroying Megaman.

"I would have let you live," The stranger said.

The world seemed to freeze, and the stranger was suddenly across the room and Razor Fang seemed frozen in mid run.

"Goodbye," the stranger said as Razor Fang exploded, Megaman could only stare at the stranger as Razors parts scattered across the area with bits of flame on them.

"Who... are you?" Megaman asked.

"Your friends will arrive soon, so you won't be defenseless," he stranger said walking away.

"Wait, you haven't answered my question," Megaman yelled.

"Silver... Silver Angel," the strange robot said after a moment; then silver vanished through one of the many holes in the wall.

"Silver Angel," Megaman said frowning, he was still frowning when Dr. Light and Roll found him.

OoOoO

The battle had been short, that was a relief. But he wondered how Megaman was, and knew he'd have to keep an eye for more evil robots till the blue hero was repaired.

He could have interfered earlier, but he had to know how strong the locals were… Megaman had to get stronger and fast if the newest enemies were this strong.

Now armored down, he once again explored the area his mood soured at the damage of the movie theater earlier.

Maybe, he would find something this time.

OoOoO

The sun was setting in the horizon; tonight its fading light turned the sky a violet-blue-black as it slowly became night. It was a beautiful sight to look at, but Rika wasn't looking at it, her attention was all on a single grave.

"Its not the same without you shades," she whispered to the silent grave, in front of it she had a single stick of incense burning in honor of him. She had burned many since that day, its heavy perfume haunting her dreams of him.

Crunch

Her head shot up at the sound of a stick breaking, standing there was a young boy with seriously long hair. Really, that had to be hard to take care of.

"Sorry," he said looking embarrassed, she sighed as the last of the incense burned away.

"I was done here anyway," she said getting up.

"The pain never goes away does it?" he asked, she looked at the kid sadly.

"No... just fades to bearable, is worse when you don't get to say goodbye," she said, whispering the last part to herself.

"But life goes on, even if you don't want it to," the boy said.

"Pretty wise for a little kid," she said finally, the kid grinned a bit.

"I guess," he said.

"Rika," she said introducing herself.

"Yume," He said cheerfully.

"Well Yume, maybe we might meet again," Rika said walking away, she had to get home.

"I hope so too," he called after her.

Silver stared at the girls back till she was out of sight; then frowned.

"I feel… like I should know her," he whispered softly.

TBC


	18. Ark Two: Silver Angel Sidestory

It takes awhile to get use to new word programs, and other then almost deleting the file by accident a few times I managed to finish.

This is pretty much a filler chappy/sidestory... but also quite important.

A Robots Soul

Ark Two: Silver Angel

By Firehedgehog

Sidestory: Fragile Reflections

Dr. Light frowned as he did his best to speed up Megamans repairs without causing the armour to become weaker. This Razor had done quite a job on the blue bomber, and now they had more worries.

He had no doubt that this was Wilys attack, it was his style... yet intensified a hundredfold to the killing point.

The white haired scientist sighed, in the end he knew the other scientist had gone off the deep end.

'Takato... how would you feel now, your grandfather has finally lost his humanity in his insanity' Light thought sadly.

He could easily imagine Takato's sad red eyes.

OoOoO

"Damn them, damn them all!" Wily snarled angrily.

"Razor was the weakest, and the battle was interfered by outside forces Master. Megaman was just an attack from oblivion. The next time, he shall not be as lucky to have help," said the other in the room.

"True, very true. This time I'll send Razors sister," Wily smirked, then he was alone.

Frowning he peered at the few imaged he had managed to gather, they were of the one that had stopped his revenge.

'Who are you silver angel' Wily thought angrily, either way this silver would soon be trash under his feet.

OoOoO

If Silver had been human, the sneeze gag would have happened. But as a robot this did not happen, the author sighs and just makes Silver look around strangely.

Whoops, right.. Back to the fic.

_Silver.. Is something the matter? _Pulse asked.

"Just a paranoid feeling someone is talking about me," the golden eyed robot replied.

_They probably are, after all you just appeared in your first official battle_ Silver replied.

"Greeeat," Silver sighed, just what he needed while looking for his past.

_Could be worse.. _Pulse said trailing off.

"How so?" he asked.

_You could have fangirls_

OoOoO

"Renamon.." Rik said, as she got ready for the day.

"Yes Rika?" Renamon said phasing into the room.

"I have the sudden urge to kill a digimon otaku with a laptop," Rika said, Renamon tried not to sweatdrop.

"Should I kill Kazu, he did just get one?" Renamon asked jokingly.

"Renamon, I said I would kill. And no, it feels female," Rika grumbled.

Renamon decided not to mention Jeri also had a laptop.

OoOoO

Silken hair fluttered in a gust of wind, golden eyes shone in morning light. He was sitting in front of a mirror, it was the size of a door and reflected the world.

Except, it wasn't his face reflected back.

Crimson eyes on an older teens face, brown hair eternally messed. His expression was sad, as if he wished to tell Silver something but couldn't.

"Who are you?" Silver asked, reaching out a hand and touched the mirrors surface.

The figure in the mirror did the same, there hands seeming to almost touch a thin barrier separating them.

"You already know the answer."

_SILVER WAKE UP!!!_

OoOoO

With a small gasp, Silver came out of sleep mode.

"That was the strangest dream ever," Silver said.

_You were suppose to wake up hours ago Silver, something kept you asleep _Silver said, worry evident in his voice.

But Silver wasn't listening, he knew that 'dream' was important.

Those crimson eyes.

They had been so fragile yet strong.

Like his own.

They...

Were a reflection

Of Himself

His true lost self.

'Soon, I feel I'm getting closer' Silver thought.

END


End file.
